Curiosity of Strangers
by SarcAkri
Summary: The twins Bella and John(OC) arrive in Forks. They soon realize that the town is vastly different from Arizona. Facing super-natural enemies the twins will need to decide who they can trust. But the lines between "good and evil" are blurry, filled with hidden agendas and old history.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First time author giving writing in my secondary language a try. So I welcome critique, suggestions, requests, etc. :-) I have changed to the traditional conversation structure in later chapters.

This is a Bella/Alice story, but it contains both het and fem parrings between other characters.

Rated mature for later chapters and language. No major angst and I will leave the more dark scenes to your imagination rather than make it too explicit (there are some good ones in my favorite list if you are looking for something like that). Bella and John are 18 and seniors in high-school.

Disclaimer (just in case): The central story line and all publicly recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I hope you enjoy the read.

**Prologue**

"What good is school anyway?" John asked, as he rested in the shade under the old oak. He was watching his friends and classmates enter the main building from the school yard. Bella sat up and sighed, "We got to get back to class John. We have him all semester, so you will have to face him sooner or later. You know it won't get any easier facing Mr. Jameson". Bella got up and extended a hand to help him up her twin. John looked at her with a scowl but relented and grabbed the hand. "You know he is not going to let it go sis…". Bella frowned and started walking. It hadn't been one of John's brightest moments to blurt out Mr. Jameson's indiscretions in the middle of class. Sometimes his temper got the better of him. "Probably not, but at least no one has told Mrs. Jameson, so I doubt he wants to drag you into another hot-headed argument", Bella offered. John looked away and tensed up a bit but relaxed again. "That was a bit of a back-handed reassurance, but I guess you are right. I will try to do better keeping my temper under control". John and Bella entered the main building and walked through the corridors to the classroom, John sent me one last look and entered our classroom.

Bella was right. Mr. Jameson frowned when he locked eyes with John. But he kept quiet and looked back down into his book. John and Bella started to pack out books, pencils and paper for class. Bella had sat down in the seat behind John to keep an eye on him. He was a bit of a troublemaker, and in many ways a complete opposite of Bella. John probably didn't mean to bring up Mr. Jameson's affair. But sometimes his 'mental flashes' just appeared out of nowhere. So a few days ago, John suddenly flashed in the middle of one of the biology lectures. Mr. Jameson mistook it for yet another case of John not paying attention in class and confronted him. Needless to say John went in defensive and ended up bursting out "yeah well maybe you shouldn't sleep around". The entire class went quiet and Mr. Jameson went from completely pale to hot red and yelled at John to leave the classroom. Not much more had come of it, not even detention. This was probably due to Mr. Jameson trying to keep it, from getting to his wife.

John looked up from his notes and noticed that Mr. Jameson had started to write on the blackboard. He decided to look back at Bella who gave him a reassuring half-smile before returning to her notes. The remainder of the class went by with only a few heated glares between John and the teacher. After the final class of the day John and Bella headed home in relative quiet. "What do you think of Phil?" John asked, not making eye contact. Bella looked at him trying to determine what he was getting at. "I think Mom loves him. But I don't think she is too happy with the arrangement they have made". John glanced over but looked back down again and frowned. "I don't like him much, but they do look happy", he conceded. "I think he is mostly just waiting for us to leave when he visits", he continued. Bella wanted to disagree but she felt the same way for the most part. "Maybe we should move to Forks with Charlie?" They said in unison.

**Chapter one**

The first thing that met the twins was the freezing cold. They had flown in from Arizona and had just left the airplane walking on the tarmac at Forks airport. John looked at Bella, "How did you convince me to move to Forks?" he asked, closing his jacket further in a theatric display to underline his point. Bella smirked and shook her head, "That was a mutual decision as I recall it". John huffed and was about to protest when she interrupted him. "Don't even try. Aren't you looking forward to seeing Charlie again?". John smiled at that and dropped it. "You know - I heard that Mrs. Jameson kicked Mr. Jameson to the curb when she finally found out?" he said, smiling at the thought. Bella sighed and shook her head, "I heard. I feel sorry for his wife, she seemed nice and didn't deserve it". John scuffed and had the decency to look contrite as his smile faded and nodded.

They walked through the terminal building and exited the airport. Bella looked at John and asked, "Have you had any flashes since the incident?" John thought for a minute, "Well I do get a glimpse of people's mood and feelings from time to time, but no full-out flashes". Bella looked at him and continued, "Have you ever read me?" she asked. John thought back for a moment. He had had plenty of flashes of emotions from both Phil and Renée. Some of which he had wished he could have, but he had never had one from Bella. "No never. Maybe it is because we are twins?" Bella was about to say something, but was cut off by Charlie's friendly voice, "Hey kids it is so good to see you both".

Both John and Bella turned and smiled at their father. "Hey dad good to see you too" Bella started and John nodded, and asked "Can we hurry to your car? It is really cold up here". Charlie nodded and smiled back. "How was the flight?" he asked. Bella was about to answer, when she noticed that John had lost the attention on the conversation. He was looking very wary at a nondescript older guy. Bella studied the older gentleman, who seemed to be relaxing at a bench, just outside the terminal building. He had a long trench coat on and was sipping on a cup of coffee, while reading a local newspaper. Charlie noticed as well and mentioned, "That is Mr. Jackson. He is one of the history and sociology teachers at your new high-school". John tensed up further, "What is he doing here?" he asked. Charlie being somewhat oblivious to John's discomfort chuckled and said, "I'm sure he is waiting for someone, perhaps his children too?" John didn't look like he thought that was the reason, but said nothing. "Let's talk later" Bella whispered to him and got a nod. Bella glanced back and nearly stumbled as Mr. Jackson looked straight at her. He looked concerned, but looked at Charlie and waved. Charlie waved back and turned to Bella and John, "let's head home".

During the drive home the trio managed to have a pleasant conversation. The twins mood dropped a bit though when Charlie mentioned that he had managed to get them into the local high-school and that they would be starting in school two days later.

Charlie's house was an older two story house with white wooden panels. The place looked rather unkempt compared to what Bella remembered, but it was nice enough to still feel like home. Charlie led Bella and John up to their rooms upstairs to make sure everything was as they wanted it. The rooms was kept as the twins had left them. With the addition of a few cobwebs and slightly stale air. "I kept the rooms as you left them. Let me know if you need anything. I bought some school supplies, but I wasn't quite sure what you need, so I just got the basics." He looked slightly embarrassed. "It is fine Dad, thanks. I am sure we will figure it out" John said. "Yes Dad thank you. What have you planned for dinner tonight?" Bella asked. Charlie scratched his neck, "Well there are some toast and some tins with beans and…" he paused looking at the twins scrunched up faces. He sighed and offered "We could go get something from the local store." Bella smiled at him, "It is fine dad, John and I can walk there – It will give us some time to look around town as well". John Nodded in consent, they needed to talk about the events at the airport.

As they left the house Bella started, "That guy, Mr. Jackson… you saw something didn't you? Did you get a flash?" John considered how to explain it, then offered, "There is definitely something about him that isn't right. I didn't get a flash as such though. It was more a lack of any readings at all, much like when I try to read you. I have this buzzing feeling around everyone else. But around you, and now him, there is nothing. Another thing that surprised me was Dad's comment. How old would you say he looked?" Bella thought for a second then offered "Well... Older than Charlie. Maybe late forties or early fifties. Why do you ask?" John looked pensive, "I had my suspicion but this confirms it. Something definitely doesn't add up". Bella looked disturbed and John tried to reassure her, "listen it might be nothing. It was pretty early and we have had a long flight. But he seemed a good deal younger to me." It didn't console her much and John wasn't in the best frame of mind himself. As they approached the grocery store they, John nodded towards it and said, "We're almost there, let us go get groceries I'm starving".

Bella was deep in thought after John's revelation. Knowing that John had some kind of ability, told her that there probably was others out there. But this was so odd and completely unexpected. It did seem like John was serious though, he had a terrible poker face so Bella would have picked up on it. Charlie mentioned that he apparently worked at the school as a teacher. So there was a chance that the twins would end up having him in one or more of their classes. Bella walked through the frozen foods section and looked at the prepared dishes available. She considered settling for something easy, as she didn't have the energy to prepare any dishes. John and Charlie was unfortunately no help in the kitchen. Bella shook her head thinking of a few episodes in the past where John had tried preparing a meal. He ended up messing up the whole kitchen, even the ceiling was dirtied in some inexplicable way. And in the middle of it all stood John trying to act as if everything was in perfect order. Bella was interrupted in her train of thought, by a woman's voice. "Hello dear. I don't believe I have met you before, are you new in town?" Bella turned and looked at a charming and elegant woman, brown hair and in her late twenties-early thirties. Bella instantly got very awkward and fumbled with her words. "Yes, hi. Well no I have lived here when I was a kid, but that is some years ago now. Uhm. It is nice to meet you too." The woman smiled warmly and extended her hand "I am Esme and you are?" Bella mentally kicked herself and took the outstretched hand. "I am Bella, Bella Swan – Charlie the sheriff is my dad". Bella briefly found it strange how Esme's hand was unusually cold, but figured it made sense since they were walking around the frozen foods section. Esme picked up the conversation again "Ah yes the sheriff, I can see that - you have his eyes". It looked like Esme was about to continue the conversation, when John came from another section of the store looking slightly puzzled and apprehensive. Bella waved him over and offered, "This is my brother, twin brother, John". Esme looked from Bella to John and smiled extending her hand again. John was hesitant and looked at her for a moment before reaching the hand, "nice to meet you John, I am Esme. You do look much alike". John froze briefly but smiled back "nice to meet you too Esme. I hopefully look more masculine." He half-joked but immediately regretted it. Esme chuckled but nodded good naturedly, and continued "I live nearby with my husband and kids. You will likely meet them at school when you start." John offered to look after them, but Esme just smiled. "It is very kind of you but I am sure that my kids can take care of themselves". She gave the twins a rough description of the five kids and told them not to hesitate approaching them. Apparently Esme and her husband had adopted them all into their family; which would explain how they could all be in high school. They said their goodbyes and left the store, after filling several shopping bags with groceries.

As John and Bella walked back John muttered under his breath, that the whole town was off. Bella caught the utterance and looked expectantly at him to clarify. "It is just… Esme, did you notice how cold her hand was?" Bella chuckled. "Well we did walk around in the frozen foods section…" John considered this and countered, "She didn't have any frozen foods in her bag". Bella smile wavered, "Maybe she was still looking". John just nodded, "it did seem more likely, maybe my tinfoil hat was on a little tight after the encounter this morning. Maybe I'm putting more into it than there is." Bella nodded and said, "We need a good meal and some sleep when we get home. Tomorrow we can investigate your crazy theories." She smiled and stuck out her tongue. John huffed "What are you, five? And what are you getting at calling me crazy?"

Esme smiled to herself looking at the twins leave. Bella and John continued to joke with each other. They seemed much more relaxed now and she started to regret approaching Bella. But there was something about Bella that drove Esme to her, more than just the blood. Both John and Bella was more attuned to the real world than most humans, and their keen observations could mean trouble around her kids. She needed to warn them and prepare them before they meet the Swan twins. Esme walked back to her car and noticed Mr. Jackson across the parking lot getting into his car as well. She smiled and waved at him and he did the same. Both Alice and Edward had him in class. They said he was curious and a very private person, but one of the best teachers they had. He apparently had an excellent insight into human history. Edward couldn't help but add that his knowledge did have some great gaps. She sighed at the thought, 100 years old and he still acted like a teen. Maybe this cover-life did more harm than good to him. Esme drove off to meet with Carlisle at the hospital. It was almost lunch time and Carlisle needed an excuse to not sit and pretend eating in the hospital cafeteria.

As John and Bella entered the house Charlie came out to help them with the bags. "How was the city?" he asked and John mentioned that they just went to the grocery store. While putting some vegetable away Bella added "We met Esme there, she is quite nice. Do you know her?" Charlie nodded and said "Sure I know the Cullens, it is a big family. They live a little outside the city from what I've heard. Esme and Carlisle have five kids…" John cut him off before he could finish, "yes she mentioned that. Have they lived here long?" He was cutting some bread, preparing a sandwich and picked out some fruit and a glass of juice. "Some years, not too long though. Carlisle works at the hospital. With his skills he could have worked at any hospital he wanted, so we are very lucky they chose to settle here". The remainder of the day went by with Charlie catching up on what had happened with the twins since he saw them last. Later they started unpacking the few things they had brought with them from Arizona. During the evening Charlie was watching TV while the twins relaxed in John's room upstairs. Bella kept thinking about all that had happened during the day, "This town is not quite what we are used to." John looked up. He appeared to be just idly shuffling through some of the luggage he brought. He pushed the bag away, "You have that right. I honestly don't know what to think of it all. Guess we will see what happens Monday.". Bella sighed, "Can't wait. Anyway, I should go unpack my things and get ready for bed. See you tomorrow John." John nodded, "See you sis". John had too much on his mind and lay in bed twisting and turning before he finally managed to drift off.

_This was a mess created by a stubborn and impatient prince. Instead of waiting for my division of soldiers, he had decided that we could easily make it and attack Kedash before the Hittie army would reach us. Even after we had extracted information from their pathetic scouts. Now instead we were facing a force three times our own with superior chariots and stronger bows. As the good bodyguard I was I stayed by his side and directed my elite guard and kept quiet. The pay was good and his goals agreed with our own so we were helping for now. Our flanks was wearing thin and it would only be a matter of time before we would be overrun. "We need to go now Ramesses, I cannot keep you safe against a force this size", I glanced around to my officers who for now hold of the enemies, by flinging the enemies like rack-dolls through the crowds of Hitties. The element of surprise was lost, as was the grace of combat which by now was more of a brawl than actual battle. I looked back at Ramesses, he was lost in indecision and panic. I cut through to him and commanded "We are retreating now!" before I noticed a handful of riders approaching us from the flank. I grabbed my bow and shot at the chariots hitting a handful of riders before they closed the gap. There was no more time to wait. I grabbed the prince and bolted off yelling after my companions to join us when they could._

_With only the prince as baggage, we managed to get to the camp where my soldiers were stationed. For humans they excelled even with their limited abilities. Through superior training, discipline and equipment they far outmatched the rest of the Egyptian army. Teaching them how to deal with non-humans helped them prepare for the upcoming battle as well. I put Rameses down just outside camp that afforded him a minimum of composure and dignity before entering the camp. "Are you ready to proceed to your camp Prince Rameses?" I asked trying to reign in my pride and avoid stroking the prince against his hairs. It was clearly working. His expression changed from fear to a scowl and he huffed "Of course I am Amon. We did good in that battle, didn't we?" I fought hard to not roll my eyes and merely nodded. "You did well, but it isn't over yet", I agreed. Hopefully the soldiers in my division would stay under my command so we could come out of this war alive. _

_I was about to walk with the prince towards the camp when I heard them. Those damn wolves had tracked us and was approaching fast. Fortunately I could hear my officers yelling – they were on the way here. The relief however was short-lived as I realized one of the elder-weres had snuck up on me. I Jumped out of the way just in time as the freight-train of a wolf attempted to slash my throat. I didn't clear his charge though and got shoved to the ground. No longer caring about the prince, my survival instincts kicked in and I rolled out of the way. I was on my feet again, as the heavy paw crashed into the ground. "You are no match for me Amon" The wolf sneered in a strained animalistic hiss. My pride got the better of me and I retorted "Coming from you fur-ball means no-" but was caught by my neck in the same moment by another ware who had taken the opportunity while I was distracted. The fangs dug in and excruciating pain shut through my body and everything darkened._

John woke screaming in panic, and he looked franticly around the room. He was completely covered in sweat and his heart was racing in his throat. He put his hand to his neck to feel where the ware had bitten. Fortunately he only felt the strong beat of his pulse under the skin. The door sprung open wide letting in light from the hallway and Bella came rushing into his room. She sat on the edge of the bed hugging him tight. "Relax. It is ok. It is me. You had a nightmare." John shivered trying to calm down, as he leaned into her shoulder for support. "That felt way too real to be a nightmare." he frowned, Charlie entered the room slowly, "Are you ok John?" John nodded, "Yeah. I just need a little time, thanks Dad." Charlie stayed a little bit, then scratched his head and slowly left the room again going back downstairs. Bella squeezed John's shoulder and looked at him one more time before getting up to go. "Try to get some sleep John, you're safe here". John nodded and said thank you, but as he laid back down he considered the last part. 'Safe', he certainly didn't feel safe at that moment.

Bella had prepared breakfast for John and Charlie, but only Charlie had made it to the table. During the breakfast Charlie tried to continue the conversation on what he had missed since the twins visited last time. It quickly lead to last night's event, "Has John had many of these night terrors before?" Charlie asked after a while. Bella looked up into concerned eyes and considered it then shook her head. "No, not that I know of." Charlie looked up towards John's room then back to Bella, "I think I should talk with him when he comes downstairs. But at least he seemed to calm down quickly."

Topic dropped he continued, "I invited Billy and Jacob to come over later. I mentioned that you would be staying here with me for a while, and they wanted to say hi." The confused expression on Bella's face prompted Charlie to explain further "The Blacks, you remember little Jacob, don't you? He was a few years younger than you and John, but he came to visit from time to time with his dad Billy." Bella started to recall. Jacob would always come to visit when Charlie and Billy went to watch the game on TV. She didn't manage to reply before John was heard walking down the stairs. "Common Bella you have to remember Jacob. He was pretty much glued to you whenever they were over here." Bella scowled looking at John. Apparently last night was forgotten, or more likely he was trying to distance himself from it. "It wasn't that bad." She managed to defend, before her brain could react. John's smirk meant another jab was on the way "Don't." She warned and he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'm sure he has matured since then". Still waiting for the second jab Bella tried to change the topic, "So what happened last night?" John rubbed his neck then looked and nodded in greetings to Charlie. "Hey Charlie." Charlie just nodded. Then John continued "I'm not sure Bella. Some weird dream about ancient warriors and the next thing I know, I am being attack by a wolf". "Well the wolves around here don't attack people" Charlie offered and John nodded "Thanks. That is good to know, puts me at ease". John might be able to fool Charlie, but Bella knew him better, and could see that he was still concerned. There was probably more to the story than he led on, but she didn't push.

Carlisle was sitting outside the Swans house in a hideout downwind from the house. He didn't really have a good view of the new arrivals. He could still hear their voices though, which carried easy enough through the air. It was the old tracker instincts that had lead him to the leeside of the house. It also reduced the risk that any accidental noises he would make would be heard at the house. After talking with Esme he was curious about these twins that had caught his wife's attention, and while he hadn't been there long he did manage to hear enough to be slightly concerned. This young human's clipped description of his dream and the slightly elevated pitch of his voice suggested that he was still stressed by the nightmare. He likely held back parts of the story. His completely un-phased reaction to Charlie's mention of the wolves in the forest suggested that they weren't the wolves he had dreamt of. Carlisle would definitely need to warn his kids to be extra careful around these two. It wouldn't do anyone any good if they found out the truth about either the Quileute tribe or the Cullens coven. He slowly withdrew from his hideout just as a car approach the house and he returned home.

"They are here" Charlie shouted from the living room. John got off his bed and knocked on Bella's door, "Charming's here Bella, no more time for makeup". A groan was heard from the other side of the door, and Bella opened with a murderous look, "You promised!" She started pushing and pinning John against the wall. With a finger pointing threateningly at him. "Behave or you will regret it…", "Right, right. Sorry. No more teasing you about Jacob" he relented. Bella let go and started to descend the stairs and John muttered "He wouldn't peg you for a princess regardless, bully." While rubbing a sour spot on his shoulder. Unfortunately for John she heard, and turned with a warning "The score will be settled tonight." Then she turned and headed out the front door. John slowly followed, in spite of the teasing he actually quite liked Jacob. He was a bit clingy, but he seemed to be a pretty good guy.

As John approached the group he could see Charlie reintroducing Bella to Billy and Jacob. "…and this is John, as I am sure you remember." Billy nodded and Jacob waved. "Hey guys, good to see you again." John said simply. He could feel Bella's warning glare drilling a hole in the side of his head. He distractedly rubbed his shoulder from when she pinned him. John zoned out for most of the conversations that followed thinking of the nightmare last night. He was only partly aware of some blushing and awkward stares between Bella and Jacob. Apparently he wasn't the only one having fun at their expense. Then Charlie walked over to the red pickup and called for all of their attention, "I figured you would need some transportation around town and to school. So I spoke with Billy here and we got this one for you. What do you think?" Bella gave Charlie a big hug and got into the car "Wow Dad this is perfect!" John walked up next to Charlie and gave him a nod, "This means a lot Dad, Thank you." John then went around the back of the car to Jacob. Jacob explained excitedly that he had helped rebuild the engine and we walked in front of the car to have a look. John quickly realized he didn't know much about cars, but the car looked well kept. Jacob proceeded to explain the details of the rework and John started to appreciate the time he had put into it. They closed the hood and Jacob got into the passenger side while John walked over to talk with Billy and Charlie.

Later that day John and Bella took a drive around town after Jacob and Billy had left. The twins wanted to get their bearings in the town and see the surrounding area. Bella drove and John looked at a map Charlie had given them when they had told him about the plan. They drove to the school which was located in the opposite end of the city to Charlie's house. The distance wasn't that great but Bella couldn't see herself walking that far, so they would need the car to get to and from school. A great deal of the other public buildings were located out here as well.

They continued driving for a while past the hospital Esme's husband was working at. They turned down a side street by Johns request and came to a small bakery on one side and the library on the other. "So where to now?" Bella asked while John was looking out the window. "Actually can we stop here?" he asked. Bella looked around, but didn't see what could have caught his interest. "Sure, what are we doing here?" Bella asked. John nodded in the direction of the library, "John you don't read" Bella stated. John frowned "Of course I do, that is kind of expected when you're in school." Bella didn't bite into that one, John just wanted to distract her. "Ok fine, but since we haven't started yet could you clue me in on… Is it about the nightmare?" John nodded "Yeah, I want to get some books about…" He hesitated and looked to consider what to say, then volunteered. "I need some books on wolves and ancient Egypt." John opened the door, effectively preventing Bella from asking anything further. "You are going to have to tell me more than that John" She stated while rushing after John. John slowed down and looked back, "I know and I will, but let us get some books first, then we can have a look at it at home together. Deal?" Bella nodded and walked into the library with John.

They started picking out some books on both topics. While John continued to look around, Bella sat down at a computer and keyed in 'animals in ancient Egypt'. Not too surprising no wolves were listed, so she started looking for similar animals. After a while John came back, "Egypt didn't have wolves at that time. Are you sure it was Egypt?" She asked, but John just nodded. "Then it couldn't have been a wolf." John hesitated a bit then said, "We can talk about it at home. I got a few extra books on other topics, that might explain it". Bella tried to take a peek but John didn't let her, "At home." He restated while smiling teasingly. By now it was more of a game between them, one Bella didn't intend on loosing. As they exited the library she suggested he should drive home to get a feel for the car. Not thinking much of it John got the keys and Bella took the passenger seat.

While John was busy making the way back to the house Bella snuck out a couple of the books and started reading them. "Werewolves and shape shifters John – really?" She mocked him. John frowned, realizing what she had done, "So that's why I had to drive. Good one. Sometimes it very clear who is the younger one of us". Bella rolled her eyes, "By 5 minutes John I don't think that counts. This morning didn't count in your favor either…" John smiled but left it there and answered the underlying question, "The nightmare was very detailed, as if I actually was experiencing it. I can still remember most of it, but I wrote it down last night to be sure. I just looked up the battle that was mentioned. I have never heard of it before, but sure enough it was in there. The battle of Kedash took place in 1274 BC… The battle was actually in Syria, but the army I was following was Egyptian".

They approached Charlie's house and John and Bella walked inside in silence. Charlie greeted them noticing the books he asked, "I see you found the library. Preparing for school tomorrow?" Bella looked at John, "Ask John, I was just there to carry the bags." John huffed at Charlie's surprised face, then looked at Bella, "I carried the bags, and don't act so surprised. You both suck". John theatrically threw his hands in the air in frustration and left the room. Bella followed but turned to Charlie and told him that they'd be back before dinner. John had locked the room so Bella knocked to be polite but didn't bother waiting for him to reply. "Jesus Sis, one day you're going to see something and regret just walking in like that." John said, and Bella blanched slightly then retorted, "Very nice John, perhaps you are unfamiliar with how locks work, shall I show you?" John sat down at his desk and pulled out the books and turned on the desk lamp. "You are getting more resilient sis, I'm proud of you." He said with a smirk.

Bella slapped him in the back of his head. He looked up at her in surprise "What was that for?", she just smirked "Now we're even". John rubbed where she hit. It wasn't hard and didn't actually hurt just reflex. "It's a good thing you hit like a girl", he taunted and was rewarded with another one, this time a harder. He sighed and pushed her so she fell back onto the bed. "Sit down, out of reach. Then start to read these…" He threw a few books next to her on shape shifters and werewolves, "…and figure out what needs to be known about them. Bella took one of the books then laughed and asked "No fairies or robots?" She smiled. John chuckled, "If I get a nightmare with one of those we can revisit your suggestions".

He started to look into the ancient Egypt and quickly found the section on the battle. The prince in the nightmare was most likely Ramesses the Great. The event fit fairly well too, only there was no talk of a bodyguard being with him. Only that he was deserted by his troops and survived only with the help from the gods. These descriptions in the books painted him as a great warrior. It didn't quite fit with what John had seen. Another thing that caught his attention was, written a few pages farther into the book. The camp that they almost reached in the nightmare had the Amon division stationed. This fit well with the name the wolf spoke. Supposedly this division could be named after a highly ranked and loyal bodyguard, but it seem odd.

John looked towards Bella, she was still reading. "Did you find anything interesting?" he asked, but Bella just shrugged, "I'm not sure. There are so many different variants, depending on which book I look in. Werewolves generally change during full-moon, whereas shape shifters are often in control of the change. The werewolves are considered to be more animalistic". John considered this then asked, "Would either of them be able to talk?" He remembered the wolf doing so near the end of the nightmare. Bella shrugged "I don't think so. Usually it is just hisses and growls. Maybe it is time you tell me the whole story?"

John started to explain the dream and what information he had come across. Bella was surprised at how much detail was in the dream, usually she just recalled snippets of her dreams at best. "I don't understand. Was this an actual glimpse into the past? Does this mean that you can look into the past as well now?" She was actually a little jealous but did her best to hide it. John didn't pick up on it in any case; he was deep in thought. "I guess we will just have to see if I get another flashback. Preferably one less violent. I don't really think we can do any more right now" John answered. As much as she wanted to explore this further there wasn't really any clear direction to continue working towards, "I guess we will wait and see then". She said leaving the room walking downstairs to start preparing dinner.

Charlie was watching the news in TV in the living room. Apparently there was an increase in people going missing. Charlie looked away from the TV to face Bella, "Hey Bels, did you manage to find what you were looking for in the books?" She nodded, and offered "yeah, it was actually pretty interesting, there was certain similarities between John's dream and what actually happened back then". Charlie nodded, "I guess he has actually learned something in class. Or at least on a subconscious level" he quipped and Bella smiled. "Yeah who would have thought." She then started walking into the kitchen, and told Charlie "I will start to prepare dinner." Charlie got up from the couch, "Ok. Let me know how I can help." Bella picked up some potatoes and other vegetables, "could you start on these?"

A/N: Thanks to Ruze a Koure for editorial advises on Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Explicit sexual content in the end of this chapter.

**Chapter two**

John woke up to the horrible noise of his alarm. He looked around the room slightly confused, until he remembered that he moved to Charlie's place with Bella. He groaned and stretched, it was time for school. He considered going back to sleep. The comforting thought of doing so almost won over but Bella chose that moment to knock on the door. "If you are not out of the room in 5 minutes I am bringing a bucket of cold water." She threatened. John sighed and scooted up to a sitting position. He didn't want to test her on that one, this wouldn't be the first time she did it.

Not much had happened since Jacob and Billy visited Saturday. Sunday just flew by reading a bit more in the history books and speaking with Charlie. And the absence of nightmares meant that they couldn't really investigate it much further. He was still not certain what triggered it the first time. It was probably some external influence, as it seemed to stem from his ability. He didn't manage to think of it much further as he could hear what sounded like a bucket being filled with water. "I am up sis. Don't need your help showering!" He yelled to Bella in the toilet across from his bedroom. The water stopped and he could almost sense Bella's smug smile when she yelled back, "Breakfast is ready downstairs." He got out of his bed and started to find his cloth for the day. Jeans, a t-shirt and his good old shirt should suffice.

After getting ready for school John went downstairs and greeted Charlie. Charlie had already dressed in his uniform and was sipping coffee while hearing the news on radio. As John entered the kitchen he grabbed a couple of pancakes and some juice and went to sit with Charlie. "No nightmare today either?" Charlie asked. John shook his head, "Fortunately not. Just the one." Charlie smiled, then looked thoughtful for a moment as he studied the pancakes John had brought, "We need to help Bella around the house." John Groaned and looked between Charlie, the pancakes and the stairwell. As Bella wasn't within earshot he conceded "I know. But I am a terrible cook." Charlie chuckled, "I've heard stories. But I'm not much better off. But help out in whichever way you can and I will do the same." John just nodded and greeted Bella as she came into the dining room, Charlie turned and offered "Hey Bells, thank you for the pancakes." John nodded in agreement but couldn't help but add "They were a little burnt though". It was too late to realize his mistake as Bella just smiled and said "Well then I guess you will be in charge of the pancakes tomorrow." John looked towards Charlie, this was going to cost him. Then back to Bella who stood with arms crossed. There was no way out of this. "Ok, but you have to help me." Bella nodded and a sigh of relieve was heard from Charlie.

Bella and John arrived at school in good time but the parking lots were already filling up. As they entered the school grounds they were approached by another student. He greeted them politely and told them a bit about the school and led them to their first class of the day. Most of the classes they would have together, this first one included. The math teacher greeted them politely and told them to take a seat where they could find one. There was only a few seats available so Bella ended up near the front of the class while John ended up near the back. Several of the students turned to greet them before the teacher call for attention and the class began. After class Bella was approached by a guy who presented himself as Mike. As John approached Mike got slightly flushed but suggested that they could come sit at his table during lunch. John gave Bella a knowing smile which she answered by rolling her eyes. John spoke up, "Sounds good Mike, lead the way."

As they sat down during lunch they met the rest of the group. It was a pretty welcoming group, though the dynamic was a bit of a mess. It seemed that the girl named Jessica was quite taken with Mike, who was either oblivious or not interested in her. Bella interrupted John's thoughts by stealthily poking him in the side and nodding towards the table in the other end of the cafeteria. John waited a short while, then looked over in the general direction. Turning to face Bella he whispered, "I'm guessing that's the Cullens". Bella nodded. He took a chance and glanced over to the group again, though this time Jessica noticed. "That's the Cullens." She started. "They moved here from Alaska a few years ago". As the attention at the twins table was now solidly focused on gossiping about the Cullens she continued. "That's Alice, the dark haired girl. She's with Jasper next to her, they are apparently an item. So is Rosalie, the blonde and Emmett, the big dark haired guy. Last one is the Edward, he is gorgeous." Both John and Mike rolled their eyes and shook their heads. John looked towards the Cullens again. They did seem to isolate themselves at their table, as Esme had mentioned. He glanced towards the table and said to Mike, "The two girls are quite appetizing too, huh?" He could vaguely hear Mike laugh and the girls sigh, but he had completely lost focus on that. He was much more focused on the fact that several of the Cullens turned at that exact moment. They all looked straight at him for the briefest moment, before returning to their own conversations.

After lunch Mike and Jessica was leading the twins to their next class, Biology. Bella and John trailing behind. Bella gave John a schooling stare and rolled her eyes, but he just shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows. Bella gave him an elbow, and left him behind as he rubbed the ribs that took the impact. As he looked up again the Alice and Rosalie was standing in front of him with guarded expressions. Rosalie spoke up, "I'm guessing you're one of the Swan twins my mother was telling us about." John was still reeling from the shock and just nodded. Looking between the two of them he managed, "Sorry. I'm John and you are the Esme adopted children I presume?" Alice nodded and Rosalie answered, "Yes this is Alice and I'm Rosalie." She continued, "Esme talked quite fondly of your meeting Saturday. I trust it she mentioned that we are rather private people?" John considered this then said, "Not exactly. She actually encouraged us to approach you and say hi. But I get the message, Sorry." This seemed to take out some of the fire in Rosalie's eyes and Alice had put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to be about to say a few more reprimanding words when she was interrupted by a deep booming voice, "I believe you all have classes that are about to start, please head there immediately." All three of them turned to look at Mr. Jackson. The girls smiled at him and nodded "Yes Mr. Jackson, we just wanted to say hi to the new guy". He nodded "And you are encouraged to do so, but please do it outside classes". They nodded and left John behind in yet another predicament. "Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Jackson, I should head to class too". John tried to hurry off but realized he had no idea where the classroom was located. "What room are you looking for Mr. Swan?" John was slightly taken aback and asked before thinking, "Room 14A. You know my name?" The teacher just nodded and indicated that John should follow him. "I do. It is not every day we get twins to the school in the middle of a school year."

As they approached the door John said his thanks and entered the classroom, which had already filled up. Bella was seated with Edward, and seemed to be a bit unconfutable. John didn't pay too much attention though and sat down in the back where Jessica had left a seat open for him. "Where did you go?" She asked as he sat down. "I had to tie my shoelaces and got lost in the hallways." He lied. Jessica nodded and just stated that it was good he made it, while she started paying attention to the teacher. John noticed that Mike was sitting at the table next to him. He wasn't paying attention in class but was looking in Bella and Edward's general direction. John looked over as well. Edward seemed like he was either about to puke or tried to hold his breath. Again John's opened his mouth before his brain caught up. "Either sis just farted or Edward is trying to set some kind of record." He muttered to himself. Jessica of course heard and started to giggle. Unfortunately Edward apparently heard as well, cause if stares could kill John would be a smoking corpse now.

The bell had barely rung before Edward was out of the door. John caught up with Bella. "So how is Edward?" He asked as they walked the hallways. Bella looked at John then shook her head, "He acted really weird. Looked like he was trying to hold his breath." John looked at Bella then smirked, but before he could say anything he got another elbow. "Common Bella, you have to ease up. If social services ever comes to visit us they'd take me into protective custody!" Bella sighed then smiled and shook her head, "How are we related again?" John smiled and gave her a friendly push "By blood I believe." As he said that Edward stormed past them, coming out from the school secretary's door.

As John was driving them home he mentioned the encounter with Alice and Rosalie. Bella laughed "Oh poor thing, Karma's a bitch huh? But you had that one coming." John frowned, "First those two and then Edward. I'm going to end up in the morgue before my time". Bella's mood damped some, "Wait was Edward there too?" John shook his head. "No that was during class. I… mumbled something under my breath and he turned and looked me squarely in the face with murder in his eyes." Bella sighed, "I don't even want to ask. You are lucky that you are driving. I guess I missed a few things…" That got John thinking, "Mr. Jackson actually came to my rescue, when the lionesses were about to pounce again. He seems to have a good handle on them and obviously has their respect."

As they arrived home Charlie greeted them. "How was your first day?" Both Bella and John frowned. Bella started "It was ok. We were welcomed by a nice group of classmates and met the Cullens." Charlie nodded, "That is good to hear. What is with the long faces then?" Bella looked at John who answered, "Well just a lot to take in. The Cullens wasn't quite what I had expected." Charlie frowned when he noticed that John winced as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you get into trouble with them John?" He asked concerned. John was relieved, as this could take the conversation elsewhere. "No that's all her." He said pointing at Bella who rolled her eyes. Charlie relaxed visible but raised an eyebrow at Bella, "You should try being on the receiving end of what leaves John's mouth. He gets off easy." She send John a challenging stare. He picked up a white napkin and waved it back and forth, "I surrender sis. I know when I am beat." Bella's eyes shut daggers. "Crap. I didn't mean it like that. Common Bella." John looked genuine and Bella relented.

Crisis averted Charlie tried to mend it further, by suggesting that he would start cleaning the house. He looked at John expectantly and John caught on. "If you want I can help you with dinner, sis." Bella looked between the two, then nodded, "Let's see what we can make. We can start in an hour or so." Bella headed upstairs to empty her bags and so did John. There was quite a load, as they had receive the books needed for all of their classes. John studied some of the books he had received and picked up the history books. The bigger one was on the World Wars and then there were two smaller ones on Genghis Khan and The Art of War. They were supposed to read the chapter on the last years of the Second World War. Fortunately he had already covered that in Arizona and only skimmed through it.

John walked down the stairs an hour later and met Bella in the kitchen. Bella turned and smiled, "I figured we could make a pizza. Would you start on the dough?" John just scratched his neck and looked helpless. Bella pointed at the bowl and a handwritten note next to it, "I have written it down for you over there." John nodded and started adding the ingredients, "Have you looked at the homework yet?" He asked and looked over. Bella was working on the vegetables, it looked so easy when she did it. It was a shame that she was got so clumsy when she got self-conscious. Bella stopped cutting and nodded, "Yeah, we covered the history assignment back in Arizona." She hesitated a bit then added "Mike told me that our teacher is Mr. Jackson." John froze for a second but continued working on the dough. "Let's see how it goes tomorrow. He didn't seem too threatening earlier today."

As the three of them were eating Bella spoke up, "John actually managed to do a pretty good job in the kitchen. He didn't even burn the sauce." Charlie looked up and smiled, "That's great to hear. Good job both of you the pizza is very good." His smile didn't reach his eyes though, there was something bothering him, "Listen, there has been some gruesome animal attacks a few cities over. Will you please stay in the town until they find these animals?" Both John and Bella looked and Charlie wide eyed. John was shaken and touched his neck before asking, "What kind of animals?" Charlie looked at John, "I'm sorry John. This is really bad timing with your nightmare. They don't know yet, there were no good tracks to go by. The coroner hasn't been able to find out either. There are experts coming in from Seattle, so hopefully we will know soon."

Rosalie was sitting in the Swans backyard. It was dark by the time she got there so she didn't bother hiding. The wind was shifting quite often but she managed to get most of the conversation anyway. She didn't like where things were left today. The incident during lunch was regrettable, and the attempt at damage control double so. She couldn't decide if Esme's warning had been a help or made it worse. The whole group had been a bit anxious showing up at school. But for all her mistakes, Edward still managed to screw up much worse. As they arrived home he told them about biology. Bella had sat down next to him, her scent had completely overwhelmed him. Then John entered as well and he had to cover himself to make it through class. Apparently the Swan scent was too strong. It was awakening some primal need for human blood. He was making a huge scene that John had noticed. A snide remark later from John and Edward had turned ready to go for the kill. Fortunately he managed to reign it in some and made it through the rest of the class.

Rosalie had stopped paying attention when the twins were making dinner. But as Charlie started talking about the animal attacks got interested again. Unfortunately the information was very vague, but it sounded like something they would need to investigate as well. If it was anything supernatural they would need to be ready to defend themselves against it. She sighed, the treaty with the Quileute dogs was frail enough already.

As she heard the twins head to their bedrooms she decided it was time to leave. She glanced up at John's room then over at Bella's, they would need to be very careful around the two of them. She was just about to leave when she heard John groaning in his sleep. Indecision struck her as she didn't really care about his nightmares, but maybe there would be some subconscious thoughts she could use. She snuck up on the first floor then propelled herself to the roof and laid down to better hear.

_"__General Amun, urgent news from your Pharaoh." I turned to look at the messenger. He had kneeled in front of my personal guard, both of whom stood with swords drawn. "What are the news messenger?" I asked impatiently. I put down my cup of wine and stood up, I had just started eating after a long day of training and was in no mood for interruption. The messenger fidgeted with his hands in his bag and produced a scroll. One of my guards took it and brought it to me. I studied the seal, it seemed genuine. I broke the seal and opened the scroll to reveal a call for assistance in defending the Pharaoh against the sea people. I read on and nearly crushed the scroll in my hands when I read the last line, "The scouts has sworn on sightings of great wolf-like beast among the enemy troops." Nearly a century had passed since that night that they attack. Nearly a century I had waited for my revenge. I rolled up the scroll and nodded to the pale messenger, "You may leave."_

_Arriving at the palace I walked through the great halls, with my most trusted officers at my sides. As I approached the doors to the throne-room I was asked to surrender my weapons. I complied and entered the room, leaving my companions behind. As I approached the Pharaoh I bowed my head in his honor and slowly approached. As I was standing in front of him he spoke, "I am glad to see you at my palace Amon, I trust that you have brought your entire division?" I looked up, "I have." Beside him sat his consorts with a high-priestess on either side. Along each side of the room stood guards with noble people watching from behind. I looked back up at the Pharaoh and asked "Are we to discuss strategy, or are you leaving it to your generals?" He considered this then raised his hand and pointed towards the door, "Everyone, leave us." _

_When everyone had left only the generals and the Pharaohs sons were left. "Do we have an estimate of their number?" I asked. General Pentua of the Pharaohs guard answered the question, "Six to eight thousand by sea and another eight to twelve by land." I considered this. It wasn't impossible odds but with our sixteen thousand it would likely be evenly matched with high casualties on both sides. "Where have they last been sighted?" I continued. "They approach from the North along the coast by sea and from northeast outside of our territory. They will be here in a week." Pentua had spread out a map and put down stones to indicate the approximate locations. I looked at the map, they had yet to enter the Nile, which would be a good place to counter-attack them. "I suggest we move our forces to this location, and attack them as they enter the mouth of the Nile. That will give us an advantage as we can attack them from both the sea and land at the same time. We will be able to reduce their numbers significantly before their land armies are informed. That will give us time to prepare against them." Prince Pentawere, one of the Pharaoh's sons spoke up. "We should just wait here and defend the city." Rameses the fourth and the Pharaohs eldest son spoke up, "Because they would be able to attack the city from their ships and cut off our supply lines. Countless civilians would be lost." Pentawere wasn't finished though, "So what? Let them. The palace is safe and we can use the distraction to our advantage!" I looked at him with contempt and disbelief but hid it from showing on my face. I carefully worded my input, "I believe we will suffer heavy casualties in either case Prince Pentawere. While we might save some of our forces, it would take a long time for Cairo to recover." A fire was burning in his eyes but he remained quiet. The Pharaoh made his decision "I believe the best course of action would be to move our forces to attack the enemy at the mouth of the Nile."_

_As I left the Palace I sent my companions to the camp to rest. A residence had be given to me, so I started heading in that direction. As I walked there I felt like there was a shadow tailing me, I was being followed. Whenever I looked back though all I saw was random merchants and noble people milling about. I tried to hone my senses and continued to the residence. I didn't manage to detect anyone, so I just figured it was the dessert sun that had gotten to me. A greeted the servants and guards that stood by the door as I entered the house. I started to draw a bath and laid down in the steaming water and started washing off dirt and grime. As I laid back in the tub I drifted off._

_I woke up with the feeling of a dagger pressed against my throat. "Do you have any idea who I am?" I threatened the unknown assailant. As I said it my thoughts where running through ways to escape or overpower the assassin. I could try to break the back support my pushing back with all my power. That would likely give me enough room to slip the knife out of his hand. Another knife was suddenly at my spine as well, then I heard a voice, 'I wouldn't do that if I was you.' I froze, that wasn't coming from my assailant that was in my head. 'Oh that is one and the same thing dear.' Was the answer, to the question never voiced. "Who sent you?" I asked, trying to get more insight in who had managed to get the drop on me. 'Does it really matter?' the voice asked. I could feel the foreign presence in my mind, and memories of the past rushed through my mind. 'You have walked this earth for quite a few millennia now, I do believe you know what I am at least.' I closed my eyes and thought back. "That's impossible you were extinct 1500 years ago." The assassin drew in close to my ear "Not quite extinct." A female voice came out with a hiss. She bit my earlobe, "So tell me, who am I?" I sighed and relaxed a little, "You are Amaunet, Queen of the fey." With a slight twist of her hand she drew a small cut in my throat and liked the cut. She smiled against my throat and answered "I am indeed." Then frowned, "Though I am not queen of anything anymore." I tested my luck and turned my head, she didn't resist but the knives remained in place, "So have you come to kill me? You don't need your knives to do that." She looked at me with her deep green eyes. She was beautiful, dressed in a deep green linen robe with her long red hair and the perfect porcelain skin. Skin which would be impossible for the region we lived in. A bit of red colored her cheeks as I took her in. "You are correct…" She stated and put both knives against my throat with the point of the knives digging in slightly. She licked the trail of blood from the new wounds, which had already healed up by now. "…I don't need the knives." She continued with a smirk, "But your blood is so delicious." I grabbed under both her arms and pulled her in so our faces were inches apart, "How is the temperature?" I asked shielding my thoughts, which threw her for a second. I used that advantage to pull her entire body into the tub, clothing and everything. She screamed in surprise, which alerted the guards who came running to the locked door and knocked, "Are you alright general?" I looked up at Amaunet, who had manage to reemerge from the water. She straddled me and was now looking down at me expectantly. "I think I can handle it." I said in dismissal to the guard. _

_When we could no longer hear the guard's footstep outside Amaunet looked down in contemplation. "You are not a very bright for a man pushing three thousand years." She said. "You know the reputation of the fey." I grabbed her thigh and squeezed. "I do, black widows, right? Lost a few good men to you back then." She just smiled in fond memory. "So what do you want?" I asked. She looked down on me with hungry eyes, then started to move her pelvis grinding against my manhood. "You know what I want. It's been a very long time since I've had a true shape shifter." I contemplated this. It was true, there was only a handful of us left. Now only the werewolves and the wolf-shifters were left along with the leeches. She stopped instantly he ministrations, 'What has happened to the rest of you?' I sighed, "Same thing as what happened to you. The werewolves." she looked me deep in the eyes, 'Those lycans needs to be dealt with.' The voice in my head was so raw and filled with conviction. I smiled at her with a sad smile, "That was why I came here to Cairo." Again those piercing green eyes look at me, while a flashback of today's meeting was playing through my mind. 'Such a shame I should cross your path then.' She said as she started to grind against me again. She slowly lowered her body against mine, scraping my neck with her fangs. As she reach my shoulder her fangs pierced the skin and her venom slowly sept into my veins. All my senses sharpened and my heart was raising with adrenalin. She slowly kissed and sucked blood from the wound until it healed. Then she slowly licked and kissed in a trail up my neck to my earlobe. In my mind I could feel her expanding while she whispered "Your mine..." I could feel her presence slowly spreading throughout my body and slowly grasping my member without any physical contact. At the same time she removed her dress and slowly started grinding against me again. Before I blacked out one last thought entered my mind 'I will avenge us.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Bella woke by John screaming. She turned to check the clock, it was just past four. As she opened John's door he was struggling to breathe clutching his heart. "John. John!" she rushed over and got him to sit up. "Are you ok?" John took some time to collect himself then nodded. "Yeah I'm all right." He rubbed his eyes. It was still dark in the room, so he flipped on the light at the nightstand. Bella sat down on the bed with concerned eyes at him, "Do you want to talk about it?" John considered it. "Well it was similar to the last time. This time I could feel the life draining out of me and my heart stop." Bella paled, "I'm sorry to hear it." John smiled at Bella, "Thanks, but I am ok now. Let's talk about it tomorrow." Bella got up and went for the door, "See you tomorrow."

Outside Rosalie sat up, 'Guess that's my queue as well' she thought and jumped back down into the garden and hurried home. As she arrived at the front door it was opened. Emmett was standing on the other side letting her in. As she got into the living room Carlisle, Esme and Alice was already there. They all looked up expectantly at her. Rosalie sat down in the couch followed by Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie decided to start with the most important, "This Charlie human mentioned what he termed an _animal_ attack in a nearby town. He didn't go into much detail, but they couldn't determine what animal had attacked. I think we need to be on our guard and check it out, it doesn't sound right." Carlisle looked at her concerned, "It does sound worrying. You didn't get any more information than that?" Rosalie shook her head. "I will go survey the nearby towns and see if I can come up with something. Jasper and Emmett will you help me with the search?" As both of them nodded Carlisle continued, "We need to stay together in groups of two or more whenever we can. At least until we have figured out if there is any threat."

Rosalie spoke up again, "It is too early to tell, but I think John might have some kind of ability. As much as I dread the thought, we need to keep a close eye on those two…" Edwards face lit up making Rosalie add "And you are hardly the best candidate Edward." Edward scowled and was about to say something. But before he could speak Carlisle looked sternly at Rosalie and interjected "Please don't antagonize Edward, Rose." Edward glared at Rosalie but didn't say anything after that. "Perhaps it would be a good idea that you and Alice make amends with the twins." Carlisle continued. Edward's head almost snapped as he turned to Carlisle, "Please, I can do this!" he said. Esme sat down next to Edward and put a hand on his shoulder. Then she said softly "You know that won't work when you are so strongly influenced by their blood." Carlisle continued, "We need to help you deal with that before we can risk having you near them again." Rosalie looked at the exchange then towards Alice who had kept quiet, "I don't think I should be involved, can't Alice just befriend them herself?" Carlisle shook his head, "It will be good for you and you need to repair the damage you did. With this unknown threat Alice can't do it on her own." While Rosalie would rather just keep her distance, she couldn't help but be a bit curious about these twins. Before she could say anything Alice spoke up, "We can do this Rose. I don't think John is as bad as he came off in school. He seemed genuinely sorry in the hallway." Rosalie finally conceded, "Ok fine, we will take care of it."

As Rosalie went to her room Alice followed. Alice sat down on her bed while Rose went to check which notes she would need for the day. She pulled out a few binders and compared the notes to the material they were asked to read. It didn't differ from last time she had taken the classes so she put the books in her bag. She glanced over at Alice who was patiently waiting on her, "What do you want?" Rosalie finally asked. Alice gave her a winning smile and said, "You have to tell me what made you decide to stay over there most of the night!" Rosalie sighed, "I already told you, it was because of this unknown threat." Alice mouth slowly turned into a smirk, "You didn't come back until well past four this morning. Did they stay up late or did you go skinny dipping on your way home?" Rose frowned, "Neither." Alice sat up on her knees in the bed, "You're stalling. Just tell me already." Alice was literally bouncing on the bed now. Rosalie groaned and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Fine, I might as well tell you before your crazy little mind gets any deeper into the gutter. The kid…", "John." Alice interjected, "I know his name, stop interrupting. He had a nightmare of sorts. He mumbled in his sleep, unfortunately it was hard for me to pick up. It was like he was speaking with someone, they spoke about a palace being attacked. The bits and pieces I did catch wasn't all that interesting though. Not until much later when he spoke again. I caught one word: _fey._"

As the group was about to leave for school Carlisle caught Rosalie by the elbow and dragged her to the side. "Next time please tell us everything in person during the meeting. Not just through idle conversation with Alice." Rosalie bit her lower lip to prevent herself from saying anything and just nodded. Carlisle continued, "It's not the first time you have done this. It might be an easy way to avoid questions, but next time I will come to your room if necessary." Rosalie looked into Carlisle's eyes and apologized, "I will try to bring it up during our meetings." With that Carlisle released Rosalie's arm and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before letting her leave, "Thank you Rose."

As Rosalie sat down in the passenger seat Alice beamed at her, "So how are we going to approach the twins this time, the Good Cop/Bad Cop routine? And can I be the bad cop this time?" Rosalie groaned, "No we are not. You are a horrible bad cop. I think we need to treat carefully this time." Alice pretend pouted, "Well you are no good cop either." Rosalie glared at Alice, but she just smirked back, "See?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Just watch the road, smart ass."

As they approached the school they noticed Bella and John talking with Jessica, Mike and some of the other kids. Mike asked if they wanted to go to La Push but John shook his head, "No we can't, there has been an incident with some wild animals. We promised to stay in the city." Mike looked towards Bella, but she shook her head and looked away. Jessica more stated than asked, "I haven't heard anything, are you sure?" John shrugged, "Pretty sure, our dad told us. He is with the local police." Jessica perked up, "Oh yeah, there was a rumor your dad is the sheriff." Both Bella and John sighed lightly. John turned to Bella and whispered, "Rumors travel fast in this town." Alice wanted to stay and listen in on the conversation but Rosalie dragged her along. "We don't want to be caught like this. Let's get to class, it is almost time for history."

The twins entered the room not long after Rosalie and Alice. Bella looked around the room and met the vampire's eyes. She quickly nodded then averted her eyes. As she sat down next to John she whispered, "Aren't Edward and the other boys also supposed to be here?" John looked back towards Alice and Rosalie as well. Alice gave him a small smile while Rosalie just looked down into her notes. "I'm not sure, you could try asking them after class." Mr. Jackson entered at that moment. "Please find your books and get ready for class."

As the class ended John whispered to Bella, "I want to speak with Mr. Jackson about the dreams, I will catch up to you guys." Bella just nodded and got up to leave. Mike came up to her and they walked out together. Rosalie and Alice followed them down the hallways. Alice spoke up, "Hey Bella wait up!" She practically skipped up to Bella, then looked at Mike, "Hey you don't mind if we borrow Bella for just a few minutes do you?" Mike became flushed red and only barely managed to say that it was fine. Alice gave him a winning smile and said thanks as she put her arm under Bella's, "I hope you don't mind Bella, we just wanted to talk a little." Bella had managed to become a little flushed as well. But she managed to shake her head and answered, "No, no, it is fine. We need to be back for the next class though." Rosalie chimed in as she walked up next to Alice, "We can manage that."

As they walked the hallways Alice started, "I am sorry. We got off to a rough start. As you know I'm Alice and this is Rose." Bella nodded, "Esme mentioned that. It is nice to meet you both." Bella couldn't help her curiosity, "So where is the rest of your family?" Alice started, "Well Esme is at home. Carlisle is…" Bella smiled and gave her a slight push. To Bella's surprise Alice didn't budge the slightest. She cut in anyway "You know I meant your brothers." Without Bella noticing both Rosalie and Alice winced. Rosalie answered "We'll our half-brothers have the day off. Carlisle have made an arrangement with the school. He is allowed to pull us out of school for short durations, as long as we keep up with our school work too." Bella wasn't satisfied, "Why did he pull them out today then?" Rosalie considered this, then took the chance, "He was called away on an assignment out of town. An animal attack of sorts was reported. He needed their help." Bella looked at her in surprise, "I heard about that. Do you know what happened? And why would he bring your half-brothers for that?" Rosalie inwardly sighed. Fortunately Alice was quick to answer, "It is good experience to have as they plan on studying medical professions in college." Before Bella could ask any more questions Alice gave her a bright smile and asked, "So how do you find the school so far? Did you find any cute boys yet?" Bella blanched and Rosalie just enjoyed not being that target of Alice insufferable teasing for once.

As the trio approached Biology Alice spoke up again, "Ok here's your Bio-class. If you have time at lunch we would like to speak with both you and John." Bella nodded and entered the room. As Alice and Rosalie left Rosalie looked angrily at Alice, "Why would you do that? We can't possibly keep our cover if we don't eat during lunch." Alice looked apologetically back at Rosalie, "You sacrifice a little to keep your cover, right?" Rosalie groaned, "If this ends up being a repeating event you will owe me big time." A smile started to form on Alice's mouth, "You could stand to lose a *mrmph*" Rose had her mouth over Alice's mouth and her pinned against the wall, "You don't finish that sentence." She growled.

The two vampires entered the classroom and sat in their usual spots in the back. Alice continued the conversation on a sub-human level, albeit on a safer topic, "We need to come up with a way to ask him about his dreams." Rose gave a slight nod. Alice started to brainstorm, "We could tell him he looks tired…" Rosalie shook her head, "Then we could ask him why he stayed behind in history class today…" Rosalie considered this then spoke up, "That could work, but we will need to be very careful." Rosalie looked at Alice, "How long does it usually take before you can start to see another person's future? It could be nice to run through a few scenarios before we actually talk to him." Alice thought back, "It's hard to say, but it will take a while. I think it depends on how close we are. It took several months with Jasper and longer with Emmett." Rosalie continued, "I guess that option is out then. And Edward's power will only help us read what is currently on his mind." Alice chuckled, "I don't think Edward can get into physical contact long enough to read John anyway without arousing suspicion." Rosalie groaned but turned her attention back to class.

As John and Bella left class they were approached by the Cullen duo. Alice gave them a big friendly smile. "Common let's go eat, I'm starving!" John looked to Bella whom gave him an apologetic look. John looked from Alice to Rosalie and then back before nodding, "Ok lead the way." Alice smile broadened and she nearly skipped over and put her arm under Bella's, "Let's go." Bella felt self-conscious and fidget with her hands, she didn't quite know what to do with them. Alice just smiled at her, "Relax" she mouthed, and Bella nodded, blushing slightly. As they made it to the cafeteria Mike and Jessica looked over perplexed, but they didn't approach them. The four of them went to get their lunch then sat down at a table. John looked around the table then down at his lunch and mumbled, "How did you hear me yesterday?" Alice smiled at him, "You didn't speak quite as low as you thought you were." She padded his arm that was resting on the table, "Don't worry about it though, we're used to it. It's just… It would be nice if we could see eye to eye." John looked down and poked at his food, and Bella offered, "John sometimes speaks before he thinks. Hopefully he will learned from this." John just nodded. Rosalie looked between the twins then asked them, "Did you enjoy the history class?" Bella smiled at that, "He is very engaged in the stories, and knows so much about the history." John added, "You feel like you are there when he talks." Alice nodded enthusiastically, "We are all very fond of his classes. We sometimes challenged him on trivia that we look up, but he always get it right." John noticed that both of the Cullen's were just poking at their food. "I guess you weren't that hungry after all?" Both Alice and Rosalie grimaced briefly, but then Alice slowly brought the food to her mouth, "I guess we got distracted." Rosalie still hadn't touched her food, "Did you have trouble with the material today, John? I noticed you went to talk with Mr. Jackson." John perked up but shook his head, "No, it was something else." Alice looked up from her food, giving the conversation her attention. Rosalie pushed a bit, looking from Bella to John "If you have any questions you are more than welcome to come ask. Both Alice and I had to repeat this year, so between the two of us I'm sure we can help you out if you have any questions." Bella turned to John as well. John considered it for a moment then shrugged, "I was just interested in knowing about ancient Egypt." While Alice excused herself to go to the restroom Rosalie urged him on, "So what did you ask our history teacher about?" John continued, "It was mostly about Rameses the great and the stories surrounding that time. I wanted to know of Rameses himself and the generals of his army." John hesitated, "He was surprised by my interest, and told me his take on that part of history. What he told me was much closer to what I had dreamt than what was written in the history books." Bella cringed and Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "What you had dreamt?" Bella tried to cover for John, who was still reeling from his blunder, "John had it as an assignment back in Arizona. He read so much about the topic that he started having dreams of it too." Rosalie apparently bought it, "Maybe you have managed to draw some subconscious conclusions that turned out to be true." Alice returned and sat down, then Rosalie asked again, "So how was your dream different from the history books?"

As the bell rung out from the last lecture of the day Bella and John was much more at ease with Alice and Rosalie. They were all walking towards the twin's car in the parking lot. Bella stepped on ice and almost fell, but Alice caught her, "Are you ok, Bella?" Alice asked. John turned towards his sister while Rosalie's attention was at the rapidly approaching car, which had lost traction on the ice and was heading straight for Alice and Bella.

As Alice was trying to stabilize Bella on the slippery asphalt she heard Rosalie yell in warning. She turned to see the rapidly approaching car and bent down in front of Bella to shield her with her own body. She tensed in her body anticipating the impact. But she was caught completely off guard by a strong hand grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the path of the oncoming car. She looked back in horror to where Bella had fallen and yelled for her. But she too had been brought out of harm's way. The car came crashing into parked cars nearby, no one seemed to have been hit by it. She turned around, "Thanks Rose." But it wasn't Rosalie, instead Mr. Jackson was standing with an angry look on his face. "It is time to move." He uttered and led them to Rosalie and John, "We need to talk." He stated looking at all four of them sternly, "Drive to your cabin and bring John and Bella. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said to Rosalie, who merely nodded. Alice looked after Mr. Jackson as he went towards the accident. Outside of the twins hearing she asked Rosalie, "What happened?" Rosalie shook her head, "I'm not sure, he came bolting at you just in time to get you out of harm's way." Alice looked towards the twins. John was checking up on Bella. Rosalie looked over too, "I think we all need to get out of here." Bella nodded, then looked up at John, "I'm ok." Alice ran over to get her car and came back and Rosalie got in the car, "Just follow us." Rosalie said as they drove off.

Alice drove slowly enough to ensure that John could keep up. "This doesn't make any sense. How could he reach us in time? And how could he throw me like that?" Rosalie looked over, "Somehow he isn't human. But I don't understand how he has managed to walk among us without us noticing anything." Alice nodded and grabbed the wheel tighter, "He even smells human." Rosalie caught her phone and started calling a number, "Mr. Jackson is not who he claims to be. How soon can you be home with Jasper and Emmett?" Carlisle's voice was hear over the phone, "It's going to take us 30 minutes. Is he a threat?" Rose and Alice exchange a glance, then Rosalie replied, "Not so far. He actually helped us out of a situation earlier. But I don't like that we have no idea who or what he is." The line went quite for a while then Carlisle spoke up again, "Any super-human creation able to hide that way should be extinct a long time ago. But you are four vampires in the house you should be able to overpower him if necessary. Just be careful. We will be back as soon as we can." Rosalie hung up and dialed Esme and explained the situation.

Bella look at John as he was driving, "Did you see what happened?" John shook his head. "What have we gotten ourselves mixed up in John?" John looked over briefly, "I don't know." As they drove through the woods John started to tense up. "I don't like this. Why do they live so secluded?" Bella put a hand on John's shoulder, she had managed to reign in her nerves some. "We will manage John." As she said it they took a turn and headed up a driveway to an impressive, modern looking house. Outside of it Esme was waiting for them with a welcoming smile. John parked the car and they approached the house by foot. Esme greeted them "Welcome John and Bella. I am sorry we meet again under these circumstances. But rest assured that you are perfectly safe here. Please come inside while we wait on our other guest."

The house was exquisitely decorated and Bella would have loved to look around under normal circumstances. But this would have to wait, they were lead to the living room where Edward was waiting in the corner. As they approached he moved towards the stairway, "Nice to see you both." Was all he said, before he faced Esme. With a slight nod she turned towards Bella and John as Edward walked upstairs. Bella and John sat down in a sofa near the door and Esme brought glasses and a bottle of water.

They didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes later they could hear a car approaching. Soon after the doors to the living room opened and Alice and Rosalie stepped in with Mr. Jackson following. Esme opened up first, "Welcome to the home of the Cullen. Please make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?" The teacher looked at Emse, and bowed his head before he answered, "Thank you Esme. I appreciate the hospitality." He sat down everybody started to relax a little. Only Bella was still guarded. "I can assure you I mean you no harm." He said while looking from person to person ending with Bella. Then he looked to Esme, "I am sorry that we meet in this way. Ideally I would have preferred not to interfere at all. But the incident today left me little choice." He looked towards the twins, "There will be a great deal of surprises today. But telling you that vampires, shape shifters and werewolves exists will not be one of them. Am I correct?" The vampires started to get anxious at the casual reveal of their secret. Bella and John shook their heads. With that he turned to Esme and continued, "As I have revealed this secret, you should be safe from Aro and the Volturi." Esme relaxed a bit and nodded, "We are a vampire coven." Alice glared at Esme, then turned and looked at Mr. Jackson in confusion, "Why would you risk the wrath of the Volturi by exposing us to Bella and John?" He turned to Alice, "It will make sense to you soon. And better in a controlled environment than in the school." He took a quick look around again ending his gaze at John, "Let me first introduce myself. I am Amaunet." John looked alarmed at that and asked, "You're Amaunet? As in the Queen of the Fey?" That caught Amaunet of guard, "How do you know that?" The tension rose a bit but Bella was clearly taking this information the hardest. Amaunet turned towards her, "Please try to relax. Your shield prevents me from soothing you nerves." Everyone was looking at the two in surprise and slight alarm. Amaunet repeated, "I mean you no harm. Try lowering your shields a little bit. Think of it as a virtual wall and allow for a small opening." Bella seemed to struggle with indecision for a few moments before she visibly started to relax. Amaunet smiled, "Great job Bella." She then turned to the others, "I have no control over you, if that is what you are wondering. I merely try to keep this reasonably comfortable." She then turned to John, "You are right, I am, or was, the Queen of the fey people. Unfortunately I have long been the only living Fey." She then turned back to Esme, "Do you know the story of the fey people?" Esme shook her head, but a door opened upstairs, "I do." Edward said as he slowly walked down the stairs. He continued, "But from what I was told it was just a story." He paused then added, "If the stories are true then most of us here are descendants of your people. Abilities are inherited through fey blood." Amaunet nodded, "You are. This is also why there is no significant risk in telling John and Bella about us." Rosalie looked Amaunet up and down, "If you are a Queen, why do you appear male?" Amaunet smiled and was about to answer when John beat her to it, "Because she took over Amun Ra's body." Again Amaunet was caught off guard, "How do you know these things?" John shrugged, "Through my dreams." That caught Rosalie and Alice's interest but they stayed quiet. Amaunet thought for a while looking between the twins. Finally she stated, "That is not possible for you to do. Not alone anyway." She looked at Bella, "You must be the catalyst. Projecting and amplifying John's ability." Bella was still trying to wrap her mind around her newfound abilities, so John decided to ask Amaunet, "What happened to Amun Ra?" Amaunet smiled, "He is still in here." She poked her head with a finger, "After I took control of his body I had expected him to let go. But he kept struggling and after a few months he managed to take control for a while. But all that is ancient history. Suffice it to say that he is resting in the daytime and active during the night." This time Rosalie asked, "So what is Amun Ra? And how do you hide so well from us? You have a completely human scent." Amaunet looked at Rosalie, "Well the first question is easy. Amun Ra is an original shape shifter. Before the lycans started to corrupt that bloodline. The second is partly thanks to his abilities and partly mine." This time Edward asked, "How long have you lived?" Amaunet smiled teasingly, "You don't ask a woman her age." With that she got up, "I need to go now, but be careful. Don't expose yourself to humans and stay on guard." She looked at the vampires, then at the twins, "I hate to be cliché, but I fear trouble is coming here soon. Try to keep your heads down and alert us if you see anything suspicious." Bella got up, "Can't you help us fight for ourselves? And explore our abilities?" Amaunet looked at Bella, "I'm afraid you will need to rely on us defending you for now. I can help teaching all of you about your abilities, and how to develop them. But it will take time." As she had said that she left the house.

Bella and John were both trying to sort through the days events as they drove home. They had to leave soon after as well to not worry Charlie. For all the worries Bella still smiled, "I have abilities too. Plural." John's worries faded a bit, he smirked "Try to only use them for good." She rolled her eyes. Bella recalled Amaunet's final warning, "I don't like the sound of that last warning. I really just feel like a sheep among wolves." "Wolves, shape shifters and vampires" John added unhelpfully. Bella groaned, "If vampires and werewolves are real, do you think they are like in the stories?" John shrugged, "They have been in my dreams so far. But putting the fey into the mix... I don't know." Bella thought back to their previous encounters with the vampires, "They are walking around during daytime. They do seem to eat food... Oh no, Alice went straight for the toilet after. Do you think she got sick?" John considered it and frowned, "I think there's a good chance, yes."

They got out as they arrived at Charlie's house. Keeping her voice low she asked, "do you think they drink human blood?" John shrugged, from being them another voice answered, "We drink animal blood." Both twins jumped at the unexpected voice, heart racing and adrenaline pumping they turned. Rosalie had followed them and stood right behind them smirking. Both twins glared at her. Bella was the first one able to form a sentence, "Why would you do that?" She asked angrily, though still keeping her voice down. Rosalie just smirked as she looked over her shoulder as Alice approached, "Alice and I got guard duty. I figured I should at least get something out of it." She smiled at them, "Looking at the bright side, things has gotten a lot more interesting around here since you two arrived." Alice looked apologetic, "After you left we agreed that your safety is paramount. The abilities you both have can be a great asset to us all. But influenced by the wrong people it could also be a great threat." John looked at them teasingly, "So sleepover?" Alice and Bella signed, Rosalie extended her fangs and looked at John's neck, "Sounds good, I could always use a good midnight snack." John shuddered and rubbed his neck, "Bella's room is bigger" he gulped. Bella just rolled her eyes, and muttered "Chivalry is long dead with you John." Alice decided to answer the actual question, "We'd like to come in and say hi, but we can protect you just fine from outside." She looked at John, "So no sleepover."

As they walked up to the house John looked at the vampires, "Do we need to invite you in?" Rosalie smirked, Alice raised an eyebrow, "You do know Rosalie was joking right? Humans are not on our menu." John looked a bit confused, then Bella clarified, "In some vampire legends vampires can't enter your home without permission." Rosalie just shrugged, "I doubt this flimsy wooden frame will keep us out." Alice looked at Rosalie, "What's gotten into you, you're usually not the one to joke around. Regardless; we should have a talk about the truths and misconceptions of vampires. But let us do that later, Charlie is coming within earshot." With that a door was heard opening inside the house and light came on in the living room."

After a short introduction all five of them sat down around the table in the living room. Charlie looked at the visitors, "If I remember correctly you moved here about a year ago. Is that correct." They both nodded politely, "Yes sir." Alice answered with a smile. Charlie frowned, "Please call me Charlie. Did you miss your old friends moving here?" Alice looked at Rosalie who just shrugged, "Not really. We have been moving regularly through the years." Charlie frowned a bit but nodded. Bells and John gave the vampires a knowing look, but kept quiet. Charlie continued not noticing the exchange, "I'm sorry to hear that but you seem to cope well." Rosalie answered, "We have each other that helps." Charlie noded and looked to Bella and John, then said "I remember Esme mentioned that you live in the woods. Is that correct?" Rosalie confirmed it, "Yes a small cottage a few miles out." Before anyone could interrupt John blurted, "That's more of a mansion." That got him one curious glace and three glares. "You have been there?" Charlie asked. John realising his mistake simply nodded. Bella was quickest with an explanation, "We have gotten an history assignment at school that the four of us are working together on. Esme has studied history back in college, so we went to talk with her." Charlie nodded, he looked towards the guests, "There has been some animal attacks lately a few towns over so be careful when you are outside." Both of them feigned surprise and nodded, "We will, thank you."

As the four of them went to Bella's room the other three looked at him expectantly, "What? You do have a nice place." Bella looked to Rosalie, "So what now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

As Carlisle and the boys came home he was greeted by Esme and Edward by the door. Edward stated, "They left a while ago. Including the fey." Carlisle listened and looked around, Esme answered the unasked question, "Rose and Alice has gone with Bella and John to protect them for now." Carlisle merely nodded and walk into the house and into the living room, followed by the others. He didn't like the way things had turned out. They moved here to find a safe and quiet place, where they would be left alone. Now they found out a potential threat had managed to stay under the radar of the entire family. And with these unknown attacks nearby it seemed like it would soon be anything but safe. As everyone was sitting down for their meeting, Esme and Edward brought the others up to speed on the meeting with Amaunet. Carlisle relaxed a little, though his knowledge on the fey kept him on edge. They were notoriously reclusive, manipulative and highly dangerous. "We needed to figure out her motivation for being in Forks, her interest in the twins and if she is staying." He finally stated. Edward nodded, then asked, "Did you find out what happened to the human victims?" Carlisle nodded, "It was a disturbing sight. Whoever did this tried to cover their tracks. But one of the victims still had marks in the neck that is most likely from a vampire." Edward looked meaningfully at Carlisle, "We could just leave and avoid all of this." Jasper nodded in agreement but both Emmett and Esme shook their heads, Esme voiced her concern "We can't leave the twins alone with all of this falling down around them." Emmett added, "And we can't just leave every time there is a threat." Edward stayed adamant though, "We risk exposing ourselves. While I don't think Amaunet intend on hurting any of us, she might bring unwanted attention to us." Jasper nodded, "Neither Edward nor I can be around the twins due to their blood and smell. If they are around in battle we might give in to our nature." Esme looked between the two, "We can help you get accustomed to their smell. You need to train your control around humans in any case." Carlisle finally said "There is a security issue we need to consider. Leaving two so gifted humans behind can be dangerous. We can't decide on anything until Alice and Rose is back though."

As Bella and John arrived at school they were approached by Mike and Jessica. Jessica started gossiping as soon as they were within hearing range, "Did you hear that there was an accident in the parking lot yesterday? No one was hurt, but a few cars was banged up pretty badly. Thankfully Mr. Jackson was there to sort it all out." Bella and John tried to show interest as Jessica continued her monologue, while they were walking through the school grounds. In her mind Bella was still trying to sort out all that had happened the day before. She felt like a pawn in a game of chess. Both she and John had potential for something great, yet they were incredibly vulnerable. While she appreciated the protection the Cullen's provided, it also made her constantly worried. John noticed his twin's frown and tense look, and put a hand on her shoulder for support. She paid little attention to John explaining to the other two why she was in such a somber mood as she noticed Amaunet looking directly at her. Amaunet discretely tabbed her index finger to the side of her head, indicating for Bella to lower her shield. Reluctantly Bella did so and was instantly relieved of her anxiety. With that Amaunet was gone again and Bella turned back to the conversation.

At lunchtime Bella and John sat down with Mike and the other students of their class. After a while of idle conversation Mike mentioned, "We went to the beach yesterday. We met this guy named Jacob who told us you are old friends, is that true?" John snickered in recollection and was rewarded an elbow from Bella before she confirmed, "Yeah, Jacob and his father are visited us often when we grew up." The conversation turned towards the beach again and the twins finally agreed to join them at the beach if they could bring the Cullens. Bella noticed the strange looks she got from the Cullens table but figured they should at least get the offer.

As the twins left after the afternoon classes they were approached by the five Cullens, with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett taking the lead and Jasper and Edward keeping some distance. Rosalie kept it brief, "If you don't mind driving with us, Alice and I will take you to our house. Emmett has promised to take your car." Not thinking much of it the twins just nodded and got into the back of the red sports car. John couldn't help but ask, "Do you think I could try to drive it at some point? I promise I won't drive too fast." Alice sat down in the driver's seat and smiled at him in the rearview mirror, "What fun is it if you don't drive fast?" With that said she drove out of the parking lot and accelerated down the streets. John and Bella tried to get comfortable in the back just as they left town behind, at which point Alice increased the velocity much further. Bella couldn't help but mention, "You know our dad is the sheriff right?" Alice didn't slow down but looked into the rearview mirror towards Bella, "Do you want me to slow down?" She asked with a sweet smile. Bella could see the challenge in the eyes and shook her head, "Just keep your eyes on the road." Alice gave her a short nod and returned her attention to the road. Next Rosalie spoke up, "We are going to start training your abilities from today, and practice some self-defense. Amaunet will join us today and again this weekend and train us all." John looked at her confused, "When did you speak with her? And why is she going to train you as well?" Alice looked at Rosalie who just shrugged back and answered, "We can speak to each other in a sub-human level, Amaunet included. So it is quite easy to keep a conversation without actually sitting together. We talked during lunch." The second part didn't seem to sit well with neither of the vampires, "Apparently we are out of shape, so she offered to train us. At least Emmett is ecstatic." She said with some indignation. Alice picked up the conversation, "Both she and Amun has lots of combat experience, as you probably know from the dream. To the fey magic is as natural as breathing, so she can definitely help us understand and control our abilities better."

As they arrived at the house Alice helped Bella out of the two door car, while John walked out the other side behind Rosalie. Amaunet had already arrived and was apparently arguing with Carlisle. They stopped talking as the four of them approached. Amaunet turned her attention to the twins, "We are going to start you out with some basic agility training and light weaponry. If the four of you will follow me, I will get you started." Bella lifted her hands to slow her down, "Whoa, wait. I want to know who is after us first." Amaunet looked a little impatient, but offered, "I don't think anyone is after you specifically. At least not right now. That being said, there are apparently rogue vampires nearby. If they find out they might attack you, or worse yet, they might tell someone else about you." John clued in he asked, "The animal attacks?" Carlisle answered, "It was vampires that did it." John got apprehensive and asked, "What about you? Are you killing humans as well?" All of the vampires shook their heads. Carlisle explained, "We are animal drinkers." Alice chimed in, "Sort of vegetarians." John and Bella grimaced, John muttered, "There must be a different dictionary for vampires." Alice just gave him a smile and a shrug. Bella looked towards Amaunet, "What about you… and Amun?" Amaunet shrugged, "A tender steak and a glass of wine." Before John could ask she added, "Oh for the love of… from a cow and grapes. Now let's get going."

John was sparring with Alice while Bella faced Rosalie upon request of Amaunet. Both vampires were defending while John and Bella tried to attack as directed using wooden knives. While Bella knew she couldn't actually hurt Rosalie she had never really fought and it apparently showed, because Amaunet sighed and came over, "Take this serious Bella. In a real fight you will only have one chance at best. Strike her at the neck or leg. You need to incapacitate her so try to strike through her." John stopped his attacks and asked, "Wouldn't it work better to try and aim for the heart?" Alice shook her head, "Blood isn't pumping in our veins anymore. Our hearts only hold sentimental value." John looked up in the sky, "And I guess the sun won't affect you either?" This time Rosalie answered, "It drains our energy, we are weakened and will need to feed more often if we stay out during the day." Amaunet frowned, "Let's get back to the training." Bella grabbed her knife a little tighter and started swinging with more purpose, but every time she got near Rosalie's neck, she moved effortlessly and easily avoid the hit. After a few more swings Bella was getting tired. She looked over at Alice and John. John didn't do any better and he was also starting to show signs of fatigue. She looked to Amaunet for guidance, who pointed the pulse point of her own neck. Bella nodded, though she wasn't quite comfortable with it she figured it would create the distraction needed. She slowly moved towards Alice, who started to look between the two twins approaching. John halted letting Bella get all the way over to Alice, who was looking curiously at Bella. Bella moved her hair away from her pulse point in her neck and turned to expose it to the vampire as she was right next to her. Alice's eyes started to go darker as she took in the bared neck, she froze in place trying desperately to regain her composure. At the same moment John tagged Alice with the knife, though he quickly moved back as he saw the intensity in Alice's eyes. Bella slowly retreated as well, covering her neck again and Alice started to return from her frozen haze. Bella was shocked by how strongly she had affected Alice. Rosalie was walking up to her sister slowly and looked her in her eyes putting a hand on her shoulder, then she looked back at Bella, "That was incredibly dangerous." After that the two vampires disappeared into the forest. Amaunet and John came over to Bella, who was feeling really bad for what she had put Alice through. Amaunet was the first one to speak, "Don't blame yourself Bella, I was curious and shouldn't have encourage you the way I did. I could have stopped you but I wanted to see how strong Alice is. She has an incredibly strong willpower." Looking at the fey John could see she wasn't the only one second guessing her decision, he still wanted to make sure "You put Bella into danger, just to see how far you could push Alice? What if she had attacked Bella? Please don't do that again." Amaunet gave a brief nod.

After regaining her composure, Bella figure that it was about time she asked the questions that needed answering, "Why would you think someone will want to hurt me and John? And what about these unknown vampires – are they the same threat you were talking about yesterday?" Amaunet looked out into the forest, "No. The vampires are a significant threat, but they are young. They didn't do well in hiding their victims, and they have made grave mistakes when they didn't manage to cover the bite marks." Amaunet tensed up as she continued, "The real threat is much older. It is an old nemesis of ours called Alexander. He has killed many of our friends through the years and has tried influencing the course of history relentlessly throughout his life. If he comes across you two he might try to use you for his gain." John started to clue in, "Is he by any chance the werewolf that attacked Amun at the Battle of Kedash?" Amaunet raised an eyebrow at that, "At some point we need to go through those dreams of yours. You are right though, Alexander and his pack are all werewolves." Bella looked out into the forest, which suddenly seemed much more ominous, "How can we possibly hope to defend ourselves if Alexander is after us?" At that Amaunet looked back towards the house, "I need to talk with the Cullens about that. I cannot say more until I do." Both John and Bella scowled at that. Every time they got one question answered new ones arose.

Not long after the two vampires returned. Both of them were dressed differently and much more sated and at ease. As they approached the group Bella's insecurity returned and she averted her eyes. She needed to apologies, "About before. Alice I am so sorry." she started, but Alice stopped her, "I am fine Bella. Really." She gave Bella a small smile, then continued, "We need to sit down and have a talk about what it means to be a vampire." She looked towards Amaunet, "If you don't mind, I think Rose and I can manage that on our own." Amaunet nodded, "I guess that is my cue to leave then." She hesitated, but then added, "I suggest you speak with John and Bella about the Quileute as well." John and Bella looked at the retreating fey in confusion and alarm while Rosalie sighed.

After Bella and John had found a place to sit in Alice's room Alice began to explain, "You know we are vampires and we have told you that we only drink animal blood. But we still have a strong craving for human blood. Jasper and Edward are the two most strongly affected by your blood. Jasper, because he just recently changed… diet. Edward is drawn to your blood, so that completely offsets his experience. Emmett, Esme, Alice, and I are not affected much and can stand to be around you for longer durations. But close proximity or an open wound will draw us regardless. Carlisle is older and has more experience than us, he is barely affected by human blood." Alice gave Bella a small encouraging smile before Rosalie continued the explanation, "As you might know we are stronger and faster than you. We don't need to sleep much, we don't age and we are difficult to kill. This is all due to the mutation of our genes. Charlie will be much better to explain that, but from what I gather it has to do with a rapid regrowth of our cells. This also means that we have no need for our lungs and heart." The twins tried to process all the information given. Bella hesitated but asked, "How do you become a vampire?" Rosalie answered, "You will turn from a bite. If you aren't drained of your blood or otherwise disposed of the mutation will start." John asked "So you could make us vampires?" This made both vampires grimace, Alice decided to give them a straight answer "Yes we can. But we need time. I need for my ability to tell us if it is a good idea or not. And our family is split on the… ethics of turning you." John couldn't help but feel offended, "Isn't that our choice to make? With these enemies around us, how is waiting in our best interest?" Alice sighed, "Amaunet agrees with you. She told us that if she could she would have turned you." Rosalie cut in, "You shouldn't be too quick at trusting her though. There is no good or evil in the real world. You need to understand what drives and motivates people to understand what angle they are going to play for. Amaunet has completely blind sighted us, and we have no idea what is her intent. With Alice's ability there is a chance we can protect ourselves, but we can't be sure." This didn't really explain it to John so he asked, "Why would changing us not help us regardless of Amaunet's intensions?" Alice looked at both of them with a great deal of sympathy, "You are still new to all of this, so I understand why you ask. In short; you can be controlled through your need of blood and you will be more exposed and visibly to supernatural beings than what you are now. You will create enemies just being a vampire, so you will need a coven to guide and protect you."

They were suddenly interrupted by Emmett opening the door before leaving just as quickly again. Rosalie put a finger in front of her mouth in a shushing manor. Then she mouthed 'Trouble, quiet' as she slowly led the twins over into the bed and covered them up. Next thing they heard was aerosols being sprayed all over the room. A note was put under the cover to them reading, 'We got company. Three. They are not friendly. We will be here protecting you, so stay hidden.' Regardless of how hard Bella and John tried, they couldn't hear anything. Another note was passed, 'The other five of our family is out there talking with them. They claim to be nomads and just came to greet us before continuing to Canada.' The twins could feel the bed shift as someone was sitting down gently next to them. Then a hand started slowly gave each of their shoulder a squeeze, followed by another note, 'Try to relax.' A few moments later the covers was removed and the twins was met by Alice smiling face, "You did good. They are gone." John got out of the bed and sat down in one of the chairs, while Bella sat up in the bed. Alice came and sat down on the bed with her, but kept her distance. Rosalie started to explain about their unexpected visitors. "Those three are bad news, they will most likely stay around here for a while before they continue north. James and Victoria are more than four centuries old, while Laurent is younger. We have crossed paths a few times before, and it always leads to tense confrontations. To make matters worse the two older vampires have abilities as well." John asked, "I don't suppose they are… vegetarians, so the people who died?" Alice looked at him solemnly, "They are likely the attackers." Bella voiced her concern, "So will they be after us now?" Alice looked to Rosalie who answered, "If we stay away from you, they will likely not distinguish you from other humans. If we keep protecting you they will come after you." The two vampires looked towards the living room, then Alice sighed and Rosalie looking at the twins said, "We will need to discuss this in our family. You should think it over too."

As the four of them left Alice's room and went through the living room Carlisle approached them and spoke up, "We will protect you for now. At least until a final decision is made. I need to speak with Rose, so Alice and Emmett will drive you home." Suddenly John remembered Amaunet mentioning Billy and Jacob's family and asked, "Why did Amaunet mention the Quileute family?" The vampires surrounding them gave a collective sigh, then Carlisle said, "The short version is that the Quileute is a tribe of shape shifters. They are descendants of Amun, but they have mutated in part because of the werewolves." Rosalie added, "We are not allowed on their land, this includes La Push. So if we keep protecting you, you can't go there." Both of the twins was shocked, "So Jacob is a shape shifter?" John finally asked. Alice nodded, "He will be, the genes are dormant until they reach maturity." John snickered, "That might take a while." He was rewarded an elbow by Bella for that remark.

As Emmett was driving them home Alice, sitting in the passenger seat turned to the two, she smiled at them reassuringly "We will have the talk while you sleep tonight. I will do my best to convince the others to stay here with you." Bella looked at Alice concerned, she didn't like the way things had turned out. She was torn between wanting to go back to her old life and explore this new and dangerous one. "And if you decide against staying?" Alice smile faded, "Then we will have to leave tonight." Both John and Bella was shocked. Emmett picked up the conversation and continued, "It is for your own good. James's coven will be lurking around the area. If they see any of us around you they might get interested in you and try something." John was angry, "So we have nothing to say in this matter? Either you are here tomorrow to escort us to school or you have run off to Mexico?" Alice looked at him remorsefully but couldn't find the words to say anything. She looked to Emmett before turning back around in her seat downtrodden. Emmett answered, "We would probably travel to Alaska. This is something that can potentially endanger our family, so we will need to come to agreement in the family first." Alice had shrunk further in her seat to a point where Bella could no longer really see her at all. Bella whipped a stray tear from her eye and looked out of her window. She sighed looking at the grey and dull sky, it reflected her current mood, "Please don't leave without saying goodbye." She simply stated, and felt John's comforting hand on her shoulder. As they arrived at the house and Bella got out of the car she heard Alice's barely audible voice, "I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_This wasn't the smooth transition I had hope for. The entire world was spinning, my head hurt, and I was being bombarded with sensory information. I tried to focus my eyes on my surroundings as I slowly started to wriggle my toes and fingers. With some effort I managed to get my arms working and slowly raised a hand out of the tub. I focused on my hand as I bend my fingers and slowly turned the hand so I now looked into the palm of my hand. I flexed my arms and then slowly bend my knees, the limbs still felt foreign but the raw power from the well-toned body felt fantastic. I sat up and carefully stepped out of the tub, which turned out to be a bad idea, as I fell face first to the floor. The commotion must have alerted a guard as I could hear someone approaching the door, followed by a careful knock, "Are you alright General?" It took me a bit to stammer out, "Fine. I just slipped." This seemed to satisfy the guard who left again. I looked around the bathroom, then down into the newly formed puddle on the floor showing me my reflection. Amun was staring back in my face, and it took some self-control to not let out a startled cry. "Don't worry, I will take good care of your body." I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. As I caught sight of my new appendage I smirked, "Perhaps later. First things first." I took in my surroundings looking for anything useful to check if my abilities were working. It wasn't a large room, and there was not much but the tub, clothes and some bottles of oil. Finding a suitable target I grabbed a sponge from the tub and put it in front of me. Trying to focus some of my energy I used my telekinesis to lift it from the ground. However, to my frustration the sponge stayed absolutely still on the ground. I glared at it, "I'm not done with you yet." Tracing a finger over the sponge I channeled much more energy. At first it had no effect, but slowly the sponge started to cool under my touch. Grinning I poked the sponge, "Take that."_

_Putting on Amun's casual clothes I left the bathroom, and headed down the corridors passing several servants and a few guards on the way. I hurried out of the building and down the streets. I didn't intend to stay and pretend, right now I needed to get some distance to people that might know Amun. Not many was traveling around the streets this late, so I managed to get out of the city with little effort. As I got to the outskirts of the city I started to look around for transportation. Following the gavel path of a grape field I eventually arrived at a larger farm. Using Amun's enhanced hearing I counted fifteen residents, but only a few was awake. Climbing in through a window to the kitchen I grabbed a sack and filled it with some bread, dried meat and wine as well as a good knife. I smiled to myself, this should sustain me for a while. _

_I left the building through the window I had entered and headed for the stables. They had a big selection of horses, mostly workhorses of course, but one riding horse caught my attention. Walking up to the stallion I could see fire in his eyes, "You will do." I opened the stall and waited for him to walk out. He hesitated shortly but did eventually leave the confine and headed out of the barn. As I went after him he started to increase his pace, "Are you kidding me?" Almost as if he understood he looked back tauntingly and started to increase his pace. Soon he was in gallop, gunning for freedom. As he was out of sight I smirked, "ok Amun, let's see what you are worth." I started to run in the direction of the sound. It didn't take long to coordinate my legs, and I increased my speed to well above human capabilities, "Not bad." I smiled, "Let's see if we can go faster." Soon I could see him again, "You will have to do better, Resheph." I jumped after him and almost caught his mane, but he chose that exact moment to evade me. Instead I was once more biting the ground with my face. "Well done, Resheph." I sprinted after him once more, "You won't evade me this time." I shouted after him, preparing to make another jump. I was completely caught off guard by a giant paw clawing at me from the side. Stumbling and eventually falling yet again I looked around in confusion trying to find my assailant. It didn't take long to find out, as I was barely clearing the strike from the attacker. "Easy kitty, I am not your prey." I bared my teeth, but that didn't seem to dissuade him. I chanced a look around to see if more was coming or Resheph was still around. The lion used that moment to strike, getting his fangs into my thigh this time. The pain radiating from my leg, but I managed to dislodge myself from his grip and rolled away. Once more the lion attacked but I quickly evaded, "My turn," I growled as I quickly dashed forward, grabbing him by the neck and threw him to the ground. To my frustration it didn't seem to affect him much. He came straight for my throat this time, grabbing my neck with his big paws, but I managed to duck away before he could bite. I bend over my back and tumbled to the ground with the big animal. "Enough!" I roared at him as I grabbed him by his throat, pinning him to the ground. He whined under the force of my grip, "I guess you are starving if you risk getting this close to the city." I considered what to do with him. Squeezed my hand tighter around his throat, I looked him in the eyes, "Goodbye." I said and was about to twist his neck. Before I could do it, I heard the growl of a lioness nearby and looked towards the female coming with three cubs. Relaxing my grasp I looked back down, "You are lucky this time." I grabbed my things and started to leave, but hesitated. I gave the cubs and female one more look over, they were severely weakened by starvation. I sighed and opened my sack, throwing the meat to them, "I'm getting soft." I grumbled as I left the lions behind. It took me a while to track down Resheph again. He had made it far in the short time I was occupied. As I got close to him I made a quick dash and jump, catching his mane this time. "Gotcha."_

_We rode north-east through the night. It would be another day before we would reach the nearest village, and then another two or three to get to my hideout further north where my contact would be waiting. As the sun rose I left Resheph to rest in the shade, while I prepared to scout the surroundings. I took the wineskin from the sack but to my dismay it was nearly empty, "Damn metabolism. I'm really going to miss being drunk." I started heading east climbing the dunes. The sun was starting to burn my back, but fortunately the sand was still cold from the night. As I looked around the barren planes surrounding me I noticed the village in the distance. What caught my eye though was the thick black smoke rising above it. "That can't be good." I tried to push my sight and hearing as far as I could, but it didn't help much. The village was too far away. I would have to wait until nightfall, before heading down there. This would slow my progress, but it would be too dangerous to approach while the sun was in the sky._

_I walked back to Resheph. Determined to put the waiting time to good use I started to harness my abilities through this new vessel. I used my telekinesis to slowly push small amounts of sand away from me. With great effort I managed to make it levitate in front of me. This seemed to catch Resheph's attention, I gave him a satisfied smirk, "I know, awesome right?" Swirling it around I started to combine my powers freezing the grains together making a solid mass. Unfortunately it didn't quite work out as I had hoped and the mass fell apart again. After a few frustrated failed attempts I finally managed to maintain it. Satisfied I pooled more of my energy into the ball and tried to shoot it off into the distance. Unfortunately it ended up just a few arms lengths from me, to Resheph's amusement. I glared daggers his way "Great. What is wrong with you Amun. This doesn't usually take nearly as long. Are you still fighting me in there?" Still though, it was comforting to finally be able to sense the quiet hum of my abilities, I was too exposed without them. Deciding to experiment with some of my other abilities I glanced over at Resheph. "Let us see if I can change back to my old self." Channeling all of my energy I tried changing my appearance. Focusing on my face I started with my eyes and tried radiating the changes from there, the bone structure, skin, and finally hair. To my frustration Resheph just gave me the same stoic expression. "No change, huh?" I growled as went back to training my physical abilities._

_As the sun was setting we headed towards the village. The closer we got to the village the more it became obvious that something was very wrong. I couldn't hear anyone and as the wind changed the overpowering stench of burned flesh washed over me. Resheph started to notice as well and slowed down. I jumped off him and let him stay behind as I got closer to investigate. I still couldn't hear or see a single person around. It wasn't until I entered the actual village that I saw the gruesome sight of the dead villagers that had been gathered and piled up. I turned away in disgust, who could do something so heinous. This wasn't a place I wanted to stay in for long, and based on what I had seen so far it would be difficult to even get basic supplies. The entire village was scorched and most of the homes had crumbled from the heat of the fire. After looking around for a while I finally found a house with a bit of bread and fish. I gathered what I could and was about to leave when I heard something shuffling around nearby. Navigating towards the sound I found the source laying in the pigs' pen. It appeared to be a kid, likely a boy. He was completely covered in mud though so I couldn't be sure, "Come out here, the threat is gone." The kid stopped moving and held his breath. I grumbled, "Don't make me come in there kid. And what do you hope to accomplish by holding your breath?" No response. "I won't hurt you. I just came to this place when I saw the smoke." The kid started to turn slowly to face me. His face was completely covered in mud, but his blue eyes showed agonizing pain. I sat down on the ground and contemplated for a short second if I should just leave. Looking back the way I came I wondered if Resheph was still there or had run off the second I left. When I looked back the boy had sat up and was studying me. "Are they gone?" He asked while looking around anxiously. I nodded. This seemed to make him relax a bit more, and the tension in his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Did you find anyone else?" he tried, looking at me hopefully. I shook my head, "Only you, kid." This made him look down and slump his shoulders. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked. He looked up briefly, shuddered and hugged himself, "I didn't see much, some bad men came here and dad dragged me to this place and told me to hide." "Did you see what the bad men looked like?" He shook his head, "Did you hear them say anything?" he looked up, "There was a lot of screaming, I covered my ears. I didn't like it. I didn't want to hear it." The kid started to unravel. Not knowing what to do I just waited patiently. When he stopped crying I tried again, "I'm sorry kid, I know this must be tough. Anything you can tell me would be helpful, and might help me catch those who did it." He looked up at me and sniffed, "They took my father and some of the other grownups." As he started crying again, I took a moment to use reflect on this. I had seen werewolves do this in the past before large scale attacks. They would use strong and fit humans to bolster their numbers. They were likely gathering people from all over the region to create a massive army. Amun's elite soldiers would be outmatched by the sheer size of the enemy army. With the enemy's army backed by hundreds or maybe thousands of half-breed werewolves this battle could be already lost. Returning my attention to the boy I noticed that he had started to calm down, "I am going north-east to Pelusium. You can join me if you want. It is a few days ride from here." Not getting a response I started to walk towards the southern part of town where I left Resheph. I hadn't walk far before guilt started nagging on me again, I slowed down and looked back to where the boy was still sitting, "Are you coming?" The boy slowly got up and brushed a bit of the mud from his pants. He looked after me hesitantly. Sighing I beckoned for him to follow, and he slowly started moving in my direction._

_As we exited the village I was happily surprised to find Resheph was waiting for us where I had left him. "You're still here?" The boy looked at me with a questioning look. I sighed, "I was talking to Res… Never mind." I looked between the boy and the horse, "I'll help you up on Resheph, just get a good grip on his mane and try to stay there." I reached out to pick him up but he flinched and stepped away from me. "It is too far for you to walk boy, and you can't get up on the horse yourself. He seemed to have an internal debate but ended up taking a step towards me. I once more lifted approached him and grabbed him by the hip. He flinched but didn't move, so I lifted him off the ground and put him on top of Resheph. To my surprise Resheph moved away before I could do it. "Not you too, Resheph!" I warned, while the damn horse just gave me what appeared to be a smug smile. To my surprise a low chuckle emerged from the boy. I moved to Resheph again, and was met with another sidestep from the horse and another more carefree chuckle from the boy. "I'm glad some of us are having fun." I commented dryly as I placed the kid on the ground. As I did that the boy walk over to the horse and stroked his flank and mane as Resheph lowered his head. Next thing I knew Resheph was laying down and letting the boy up. "Unbelievable." I grumbled as I started packing up the things we had with us._

_The night had passed more or less uneventful. I had kept a good pace as I was running ahead of Resheph with the kid on his back. Though I would never admit it to the kid, he had a strong determination and endurance. He had stayed awake all night and stayed on Resheph as if glued to the horse. In the early morning both the kid and Resheph's exhaustion started to show though. We needed a break anyway so I didn't fault them for it. As soon as our camp was set up both of them collapsed on the ground. I used the time to scout the area and look for food. The landscape changed quickly now that we were getting closer to the ocean. Vegetation was sprouting in green patches around us and with that came more wildlife. It didn't take me long to track down enough food for the remaining trip. With a meerkat and a warthog now slung over my back I returned to the camp. Both of the occupants was still sleeping soundly so I had some time to consider my next moves. The werewolves would be arriving with the Sea People in the enemy ranks. This would mean that they would likely stay near the Nile to have the support of their fleet. They would stay behind the main army as the ships was easier to spot from afar. It wouldn't be until the actual battle that they would move to the front. So the best window of opportunity for me would be to strike them just before the initial attack and then escape in the ensuing chaos. I would need to hone my telekinetic powers though._

_As we approached Pelusium the following night I could see that a similar fate had befallen the city. To spare the kid from the sight I decided to go directly to my hideout in the outskirts of the city. As we approached the cave system the kid spoke up, "Why did we pass the city?" It wouldn't make sense to lie so I just stated, "The city was attacked." This made the kid flinch, but he took it better than expected, "So where are you taking me then?" I had to deduct a point for that one. Nodding towards the cave just ahead I pointed out the obvious, "To the cave systems right in front of us." He looked at me in confusion. Sighing I started walking in, "It is one of my hideouts. It should keep you safe until I return." As we walked inside I decided on including him in some of my plans, "I will hunt down the people responsible for what happened here and in your village." I didn't added that I would have done it regardless. "You and Resheph stay here, I will be back soon." I started moving around in my hideout, pointing at the pile of hay that I used as a bed, "You can sleep there." Continuing to my garden I continued, "All of the mushrooms and roots are edible. But I will get you something from the city too." Finally I pointed at the two pathways leading out the back, "You can use either of those paths or the one we came from to get out of here, remember to hide the entrances again. Feeling a swell of pride at showing him this elaborate hideout, my mood quickly turned as I noticed him wrinkling his nose, "I picked you up in a literal pigs' pen the other day. This is prime accommodation in comparison." That reminded me "There is a small pond if you take the left path there to the surface. You could use a bath." _

_There was no traces left of the once beautiful city I remembered. Every house had been reduced to rubble, and what could burn was now a pile of ash. As I went through the streets I notice more than a few insignias of what would appear to be fallen Sea People. At least the city had put up a valiant fight. As I walked through the piles of fallen soldiers a sword of one of the fallen caught my eyes. I went to pick it up, studying the handiwork. This was an extraordinary longsword, excellent craftsmanship. Along the copper blade several engravings was made in intricate patterns. I weighed it in my hands, perfectly balanced too. Sheathing it I put it on my back along with the sack containing what food I had managed to find. _

_As I returned the kid had cleaned himself up, his blonde hair took me by surprise. "Good to see you managed to clean up." I tossed him a loaf of bread, "Eat something while I put these things away." Putting the food away I picked up the sword again, swinging it a few times. "What do you have there?" Turning I smiled at the kid, "I found it when I went to look for food." I swung it a few more times, then put it away too, "Too bad I don't use that sort of weapons." At the questioning look I got I drew my two daggers, "I prefer these beauties. They let me get in close to my enemies." Looking through my drawers I picked a few paralyzing agents and some toxins as well. At the wary look I put the daggers away again, "Have you killed many people?" I kept my reply to a nod. "Will you teach me?" I looked the kid in the eyes, "I could, but it isn't as glorious as the tales that are being told." I could see determination burning in his eyes as he nodded, "Please teach me." I hadn't really planned on taking on an apprentice, choosing an evasive answer I offered "Think it over while I am gone. If you still wish to learn when I return I can give you some basic training." With that I started to leave the tunnels but halted in my step and looked back. The kid was hugging himself looking very vulnerable, "Promise to take good care of Resheph until I return." He gave a small smile and nodded._

_I didn't really want to team up for the assassination of the werewolf, but apparently he was a high-ranking target. One of the few assignments I had gotten which came with a catch. I sneered at the thought as I opened the door to the apparently desolate hut in the middle of nowhere. To my relief no one was inside. I headed back outside and was about to leave, when strong cold hands grabbed me from behind. Slung back against the hut I was made painfully aware that I still needed to work on my abilities. Grabbing my neck in a steel like grip the vampire in front of me laughed, "What fortunate circumstances led General Amun to my humble abode?" I tried one last time to wriggle free, but the tightening of the grip on my neck reminded me of my predicament. Opening my mouth to speak the man stopped laughing and relaxed the grip. Wishing I could remove that smug grin from his lips I considered using my abilities on him. But instead I managed to stammer out, "N-Not Amun." This seemed to do the trick though as he looked at me with barely hidden surprise, "This did seem a little too easy." He agreed, adding insult to injury. Letting me go I got a better look at my assailant. From his thick accent he was likely Greek. The huge beast of a man was probably in his mid-twenties when he was turned. My main focus was on his eyes though, I had never seen a person with one green and one hazel eye before. He gave me a short bow in greeting "Name is Ajax. And you are?" I indulged in the bow, "Amaunet, the assassin you are sent here to work for." This sparked another laughter, "Work for you?" Setting my jaw I decided it was time to set things straight. I poured all my energy into a telekinetic grab and focused it around his throat. To my immense satisfaction this caught the vampire by surprise, causing him to release a yelp as he was lifted off of the ground. "Yes, this assignment is mine. You are just along for the ride. Are we clear?" His hesitation caused me to tighten the grip. Grabbing at his neck he tried to dislodge the strain on his neck to no avail. After a while he relaxed and nodded._

_Running night and day it didn't take us long to catch up with our mark and his followers. I had to admit that it was an impressive show of force. Ajax looked at the fleet, and grinned "Nice of them to raise flags to show us where to strike." I looked in his direction and noticed the distinct flag of the werewolves raised on several of the ships. Amongst them was a much larger ship with an abnormally large flag. I snickered, "Do you think he is compensating for something?" That earned me a snort from the giant. He quickly composed himself again though, "Diving out there is probably our best bet. Do you have any plans once we get on deck?" I shrugged, "Try to stay silent and handle the problems as they occur usually works." He looked slightly worried at me, "That is not much of a plan. There is likely hundreds on that ship alone." Starting to move to the shoreline I offered, "We just need to be quick in and out. We go straight for the main quarters. If we get there unnoticed we go for him directly. If not then we take out everyone in the chamber before they get a chance to turn and become a threat. As you know, the half-breeds are week and disoriented when they switch forms."_

_After diving to the ship we started climbing and crossed the rail onto the deck. Quickly disposing of the guards stationed we checked that the soldiers sleeping on deck was not alerted. I coated my daggers with the toxin and nodded to Alex. With that we entered the werewolf's quarters. My senses was assaulted by the smell of booze, sex and puke. Looking around people were sleeping in a bundle of limbs, and in the midst was the gigantic wolf sleeping contently. We didn't manage to more than enter the room before a scream awoke everyone on the entire ship. Starting to clear out the room of turning humans I tried my best to make the big wolf stay down using my kinetics. It didn't last long though and we suddenly found ourselves on the defensive. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Ajax was struggling to stay upright with the werewolf approaching his prone form. Putting the last effort into a push I aimed it squarely at Ajax, shooting him through the side of the ship along with a few of the half-breeds. The werewolf turned its attention to me with a sneer. Crap. Plowing through my assailants his huge fangs found my shoulder and dug deep into my flesh grating on the bone. The excruciating pain made me release all control I had receding deeper into the body to numb the pain. An agonizing roar was heard, which I realized was coming from me. The next thing I knew my body changed on its own accord. Thick brown fur was starting to poor out of my skin, covering my entire body. The physical changes following made the werewolf release its grip in surprise. My body mass increase rapidly and my arms turned into paws. The next thing I knew another much more defiant roar was released from my lungs, the roar of a bear. I tried to control my body, but there was no response. I was trapped, forced to watch how this would turn out. _

_The next thing I knew I was raising on my hind legs standing easily three times the normal height of a human. Swinging the gigantic paws at unfortunate half-breeds that were sent flying out of newly formed holes in the ship. Recovering from the shock the werewolf dove in for another deadly attack. Getting a good grip on my throat I instinctively tried to use my abilities to push him off. To everyone's surprise, including my own, the wolf was sent reeling back into a group of half breeds. I was then carried forward as I attacked the prone wolf head first. Unfortunately he evaded, he was much more agile. After another few failed attempts I was growing impatient. 'Look at his feet' I tried to think out loud. Seconds later my head complied for a few seconds and used that to spray the wolf's legs apart. With that I went for the jugular, the fight was over._

A/N: Thank you for your feedback I will keep your input in mind writing the next chapter. Your feedback, follows and favorites are what drives me, so keep it up!


	6. Chapter 6

Rated R: Sexual explicit content (Het). Beginning of explicit content marked with - Explicit - in the text.

**Chapter six**

John sat up drowsily. Stretching he looked at the clock. He had woken thirty minutes before his alarm was set to go off. He considered going back to sleep. As soon as he put his head on the pillow his brain decided to start flashing through memories of the past week. After several attempts to fall asleep he gave up. Going over to his window he looked out in the garden. He was hoping to catch either Alice or Rosalie hiding in the garden. He chuckled at the mental image of them sitting behind a bush trying to stay incognito in the small garden. Maybe they preferred a tree or the roof. He opened the window slightly and whispered hopefully, "Good morning, shall I bring coffee or tea to the roof?" No answer. This did not bode well.

Walking out of his room he knocked lightly on Bella's door to see if she was up. He was met with a barely voiced, "It's open, John." John entered her room. Bella was laying on her bed hugging her pillow. A shiver ran up John's spine. "They left, didn't they?" Bella hugged the pillow closer and nodded. A whole range of emotions rolled over John. Pain, grief, dread and other he couldn't even place. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, John tried to get control of his emotions. But he settled for getting his breathing under control. He could feel the bed shift, as Bella sat up and scooted over next to him. Turning to her they embraced. He could feel his shoulder get wet from Bella's tears. John felt so helpless, all he could do was to hug his twin tighter.

The hours went by slowly for the twins as they were attending classes. During the lunch break John and Bella was sitting with Mike and Jessica. John noticed how Bella kept glancing over at the table where the Cullens used to sit. So did Mike, "I guess the Cullens got a day off today." Bella looked back at Mike, then down at her food, "They are not coming back." Jessica looked from Bella to John, "What does that mean? Where did they go?" realizing that Bella wasn't going to answer John explained "The whole family moved to Alaska yesterday." Jessica tried to look sympathetic, but a smiled tucked at her lips, "I'm sorry to hear that." John went back to his food, "Thanks."

As the twins left the school to the parking lot, Amaunet approached them, "How are you holding up?" Bella sniffled and looked away, John decided to answer for them, "We will need some time. It might only have been a week, but they made a great impact." Amaunet nodded, she was in a somber mood as well. She looked at Bella, "Did they say anything before they left?" Bella nodded, drying her eyes with her sleeve, "Alice came to my window early this morning." Bella took a deep breath, "She just told me that the family had made the decision to leave." Blinking rapidly and clearing her eyes she continued, "Alice said she didn't want to leave us, and that she tried to convince the family to let her stay." John put a hand on her shoulder for support, "They convinced her it would be too dangerous for everyone." Amaunet looked deep in thought. "I am sorry to hear this." She looked sympathetic, but her eyes were hard, "I need to go. Drive home safely." With that she turned and left.

The twins didn't talk much during the drive home. Bella still fought with her emotions and John was trying to figure out what this would mean for them. As they drove up the driveway to their home Bella finally spoke up, "Can we drive to their place?" John looked at Bella, "I think it will help me." John considered it. It was probably a bad idea, but he needed to see it for himself too. Putting the car in reverse he started driving back out of the drive way. Bella gave him a grateful smile and put back on her seatbelt.

It was weird seeing the place without the Cullens there. Walking around the house they looked in the windows. A great deal of the furniture was still there, but most of the personal items were gone. As they rounded the house they noticed a woman looking through the windows. For a moment John feared it might be this Victoria woman they had heard about. But he realized in relief that she didn't match the description at all. This woman was taller with dark hair and a nice complexion. She probably in her mid-twenties though it was difficult to tell. She was dressed in a black suit and even wore sunglasses. Hearing them approach she turned her attention to the twins. As she look at John, he made a point of looking up the sky, it was overclouded. He then looked at the woman again, "What are you doing here?" The woman cocked her head, "I could ask you the same." John frowned, "This is our friends home. Who are you?" Nodding she grabbed her wallet and showed it to John. John paled when he realized it was a badge, "I am special agent Erica. I investigate a number of recent homicides in this area." This time Bella spoke up, "Why are you here then?" Erica looked at her stoically, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that as this is an ongoing investigation. And who are you, if I may ask?" John hesitated but then offered, "I'm John, and Bella is my twin sister." Something didn't sit right with John, "Where is your partner and your car?" Scratching her head she pulled down her sunglasses a pointed down the road, "He is ill today so it is just me, and I parked further down the road. If you don't mind, I would like to bring you into the local police station so we can have a talk." John didn't listen though, he was starting at her eyes. One green and one hazel. Bella noticed how unsettled John had gotten. Unfortunately Erica picked up on it as well, "Is something wrong?" John was trying to calm down. His heart was beating rapidly. He answered a bit too quick shaking his head. Erica looked at him suspiciously. "You look like you have seen a ghost." John shook his head again, "N-No you just look a bit like someone I know." Erica started approaching John, who took a step back, "How is that?" John completely out of his comfort zone answered truthfully, "Your face, your eyes." She stopped a feet in front of him. They were the same height John realized. Looking him straight in his eyes she asked, "Heterochromia is rather rare and hereditary, perhaps you have meet someone from my family. Did you get this person's name?" John shook his head, "I'm afraid not." He said averting his eyes. Erica looked at him knowingly, "Right." She took a step back and looked into the forest then back to the twins "I have to insist that you come with me to the station." She started walking down the road away from the house. John and Bella looked at each other, Bella shrugged "We better do as she says." While John didn't like it one bit, he couldn't think of any other option. As they followed the agent Bella looked at John for an explanation, but he just shook his head and mouthed, 'Not now'.

Sitting in the back of Erica's big SUV, Bella turned to John. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. As they were driving she got more and more unconfutable. Looking at the road signs she realized they drove in the wrong direction, "I thought you said you would take us to the police station?" Erica turned in her seat, "Yes I said that." The hair on Bella's arms started to rise, "This isn't the way to the station." This caught John's attention too. She looked back at them, "We're just swinging by my apartment first, if that is ok." Something was definitely wrong here. Bella shook her head vehemently, "That is not ok, drive us to the station now." Erica turned to the twins again, "I am sorry, but I need to go there first. Don't worry, we are almost there." Five minutes later they arrived at a non-descript house in the industrial area in the outskirts of the town. It was after six so no one was in the area. Erica opened the door for the twins, who got out of the car slowly. She smiled at the twins, "Let's get inside shall we?" The twins looked at each other, then ran in opposite directions screaming for help.

John kicked the bowl of food that had been placed in his cell. Bella was sitting in the cell next to him. They couldn't see each other due to the solid walls separating them, but there was an air duct between the cells allowing them to talk. It had only taken seconds for Erica to catch them. John grumbled as he paced back and forth in his cell. Bella just sat in a corner wishing Alice was there to save them. She decided now was as good a time as any to ask, "Do you know who she is?" John stopped pacing and sat down on his bed, "I don't, but I saw a guy named Ajax in my dreams last night. He looked like he could be related and he had the exact same eyes." Bella sighed, "And I suppose this vision was old as well." John closed his eyes, "I'm afraid so." John speculated out loud, "I just don't understand. Ajax and Amaunet was partners in my vision. I would think they would be allies." A third voice startled them, "Ah. My sweat older brother. He always did end up in the wrong crowd. Ended up paying with his life for that mistake." John cursed himself, of course she would listen in. The door to his cell opened and Elisa entered. She had changed out of the suit and into form fitting black skirt and top. John gawked at her. She gave him a lopsided smirk, "Eyes up here, John." Shaking his head he met her eyes. John didn't really know what to say so he just said the first thing coming to him, "I'm guessing Erica is not really your name then." She chuckled, "Just my latest name. You can call me Eris if you prefer." Moving closer to John, he took a step back. "So where is my dear old friend Amaunet?" John shook his head, "I don't know." Continuing closer John moved back another step. "I see. Perhaps you could tell me of this ability you poses." She stepped even closer to John whispering in his ear, "It sounds very interesting." John took another step back hitting the bed with his legs. Eris moved in closer yet and pushed him onto the bed. Her eyes had darkened fangs extended, "Tell me how it works John." Defiantly John tried to make his mind wander elsewhere. Something told him Amaunet wouldn't want him to tell Eris. Unfortunately his resistance only seemed to fuel Eris's determination and advances. Sliding her hand up his legs she crawled on top, straddling him. "Leave John alone!" Bella yelled from the other cell. Eris smile grew wider, "I don't know. I think John rather enjoys himself right now." She smiled down at John seductively grinding against him. Moving back from John she smirk as he whimpered losing the physical contact. Tracing his jaw with a finger she asked, "Why did the Cullens leave you on your own? That just seems cruel." John leaning into the touch answered, "To protect us against James Coven." Her ministrations stopped, "That explains the bodies." Standing up straight she pondered, "If they are trying to protect you. Why didn't they turn you?" John shrugged, "I think they couldn't agree if it was the right thing to do or not." Another of her lopsided smirks, "And I guess they didn't include your thoughts on the matter?" Not wanting to continue the conversation he tried to divert the conversation, "What do you want with us?" She chuckled while walking over to the wall closing the vent of the air duct, "let's have some privacy."

\- Explicit until end of paragraph -

Sauntering back to John she pushed him on his back crawling on top of him again, "Oh, I just like to push here and prod there and see what happens." She said dragging a finger down John's ear to his neck while pulling the shirt to the side exposing his neck. Getting anxious John tried to pull further back on the bed, "Please don't." Not letting up she shrugged looking him deep in the eyes, "I promise you will never regret it if you let me turn you John." Licking his neck across the pulse point John gasped. Sucking on his earlobe she whispered, "Please John, just say yes." Pushing lightly against her shoulder he managed, "Please tell me what it is like being a vampire." Smiling she indulged him and sat up a bit, "It is amazing." Licking her lips she added, "Now. No more distractions." Pulling her top off, she threw it towards the door. John knew he was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't help looking at her perfect orbs. Eris noticing his gaze put on a bit of a show she used a finger to circle around her breasts and finally cupping them in her hands. John hesitantly put a hand on her hip. While her skin was cool to the touch it was surprisingly soft. Eris encouragingly leaned forward, letting John's hand trail up her hip, and further up her side. Losing his confidence his trail stopped just short of her breast. Giving him a small smile she gently covered his hand with her own, slowly pulling them to their intended destination. John started to caress her breasts, eliciting a satisfied groan from Eris. Bending over him once more she started to trail soft kisses across his neck up to his ear, gently sucking on his earlobe. Running a hand caressingly through John's hair, she spoke in a voice heavy with passion "I want you John." As his last vestige of restraint gave way he finally whispered, "Yes." Just as he said it he could feel Eris smiling. Moving around from the side of his head her lips found his. Kissing her way down his body her finger ran ahead, tearing his shirt. As she came to his pants she started undoing them, slowly pulling them half-way down his legs. Satisfied she scooted back up finding his lips again. Grinding against him she found his neck once more, "Relax, and embrace eternity." With that he could feel her fangs gracing his neck followed by a dull pain as her fangs penetrated his skin. Within seconds a wave of warmth ran through his veins, followed by a surge of adrenalin. Trying to get up he was pushed back down. His frustration growing he was struggling more and more against Eris as she slowly extracted her fangs from his neck. Pulling the last obstacles to the side she gave him a long deep kiss as she slowly sat down. The feeling of pain soon faded and was replaced by euphoria. Exploring Eris back he vaguely noticed how her skin started to feel warmer. The next thing he knew his arms started to feel heavy. Every muscle in his body gave out, and he slowly lost consciousness.

Bella started to worry. She hadn't heard from John since Eris closed the vent. She started to pace. 'Where are you Alice?' Would she even come? Perhaps she was just clinging to the hope because that currently seemed like the only way she and John would get out of this place. She hoped John was ok. Who was this Eris? Why hadn't the Cullens noticed her? Why hadn't Amaunet? She looked at the bowl of food. Picking it up she sat down on the bed. The food look bland. There was some baked beans, some peeled tomatoes and some peaches. Eris either didn't know how to prepare food or didn't care. She took the spoon out of the dish and picked up some of the beans. As she ate she realized that Eris would likely come to ask her if she wanted to be a vampire soon. This question had gone from a hypothetical option to a concrete offer. She considered the consequences. She wouldn't age. She could start on college and maybe get a bachelor's degree, though that would probably be the extent of her academic career. That wasn't too bad though. But what about Charlie and Renée? It would be impossible to hide, even assuming that they would be able to hide their cold skin, not eating and not sleeping. Sooner or later it would be impossible to explain why they hadn't aged. They would need to leave them behind.

Bella still contemplated her options as Eris entered the cell. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. The vampire casually walked over to the wall in front of Bella and leaned against it. Her suit was more casually put on now, with the shirt half-tugged into her pants. She also notice that Eris's hair was not as neatly done as it had been. Bella frowned, "What did you do to John?" Eris had zoned out and seemed to be mulling something over in her head. She finally snapped out of it and looked in the direction of John's cell, "He is resting." There was something different about Eris, she was more grounded than before. The odd behavior made Bella got nervous, "Is he ok?" Eris just nodded. As Bella grew more frustrated by the curt answers given Eris finally spoke, "Alice Cullen is on her way with Rosalie." Elation flooded through Bella. She couldn't help but gloat, "You are in trouble now. Aren't you?" That earned her a raised eyebrow, egging Bella on, "You better run while you can." Bella smirked. Eris just rolled her eyes, "Don't push your luck sweetheart. You are cute, but not that cute." The vampire went quiet again fidgeting with her shirt. Looking up she seemed to finally reach a decision, "You need to help calm them down when they get here. They won't be able to find me. The sooner they realize this, the better it is for everyone." With that she got up and headed for the door. Before she left she turned to Bella one last time. A smile had returned on her lips, "Catch you later Bella." With that she left the room and locked the door.

John woke up with a growing headache and a burning sensation in his entire body. All of his senses was assaulting him with information. His hunger in the forefront of his mind he took a look around the room. He tried to focus and manage to notice some food spread across the floor. Stumbling to the door he picked up the food from the floor and started eating. It tasted awful but he kept eating it anyway. He tried remembering what had happened and where he was. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Knocking on the door he called out, "Hello, anyone out there?" As no one responded he looked around the room for another exit. Noticing the air duct he walked over there and opened the vent, and tried calling again, "Hello, can anyone hear me?" To his surprise he could hear a heartbeat and someone breathing nearby. He nearly jumped through the roof as a loud voice answered, "John! Are you ok? It is so good to hear your voice." Covering his ears he answered, "I am fine thanks. Where are we and what happened?" Bella was quiet for a while then she answered, "We were captured by a vampire. But don't worry, Alice and Rosalie are one their way." John sighed in relief. The relief was short-lived though as nausea overtook him.

It didn't take long after John woke before Bella heard someone at the outer door. Seconds later the door flew open and she found herself in an embrace of a trembling Alice. She slowly wrapped her hands around the little pixie to return the embrace. Looking over her shoulder she could see Rosalie giving her a small anxious smile. Not breaking the embrace Alice looked at Bella, "I was so worried Bella, are you ok?" Bella settled for a nod, "where is John?" Bella looked confused at the two of them, "He is in the next room." Alice looked at Rosalie then back to her, "The room next to yours is empty, the door has been taken of its hinges." Bella looked to Rosalie in confusion, but she was no longer there. Realization starting to dawn on her she looked to Alice for confirmation, "Did she turn John into a vampire?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Bella woke to the sound of something tapping against her window. Yawning she sat up and looked around her room. It was still early, much too early to be up on a Saturday. She hadn't slept much in any case, not for a few days now.

Another set of rapid taps on the window returned her to the present. She got out of bed and went to the window.

Alice was sitting outside her window. She looked tired, which spoke volumes for someone who didn't need much sleep.

Giving her a small smile she opened the window and moved back to her bed. "Good morning Alice. Any news?"

Alice crawled inside and sat down next to Bella. She shook her head. "The boys are still trying to track Eris. I don't think they are having much luck. Rosalie and Esme has been tracking John for a while now. But he is constantly on the move."

Alice fiddled with a fold in her dress, "Don't worry Bella. I know they will find him."

The reassurance of Alice did help a little but Bella still couldn't get rid of the knot in her stomach. Alice's nervous antics didn't help her either. She put a hand on Alice's to make her stop.

Alice looked down at the hand now covering her own. Her gaze turned to Bella questioningly.

Bella retracted her hand and put it back in her own lap. Feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks. "Sorry."

Alice smiled at her, "How are you and Charlie holding up?"

It had been difficult to explain things to Charlie. They had ended up telling him something close to the truth. That John and Bella had been abducted. Bella had managed to escape her captures, but couldn't find John.

Charlie had gone from disbelief to anger and then disconnected and straight into work mode. Putting together a search party he had been meticulously combing through the woods. He hadn't had a rest until his body finally shut down from exhaustion.

Bella shook her head, "We are both exhausted. Finding little rest."

Alice looked at her concerned, scooting in closer she wrapped her hands around Bella's. "John is fine. As regrettable as the circumstance were, he is a vampire now. He can hold out on his own." She looked up remembering something but didn't say more.

Bella looked Alice in the eyes. She knew there was more to it. "What are you not telling me?"

Alice idly stroke her thumb over Bella's knuckles. "He is probably scared and confused." She hesitated before adding "And very hungry."

It was comforting feeling Alice's slow ministration. However, In spite of the small comfort Bella still felt helpless. She wanted to be useful, but as it was she could only sit and wait. "Perhaps if I could find a way to amplify your ability we could track down John?"

Sitting still for a moment Alice slowly nodded warming to the idea, "It is certainly worth a try." She squeezed Bella's hand, but then frowned. "It is going to be difficult without the help of Amaunet. She is the only one who will know how to do it."

Ever since the capture Amaunet had been missing. This had roused some suspicion among the Cullens, some of whom believed she was involved. Bella could see the connection too, but she wasn't sure Amaunet would do something like that.

* * *

Rosalie was growing more and more frustrated. Every time John's trail got warmer it would suddenly disappear. For some reason he seemed to actively evade her. She looked over her shoulder through the woods to where Esme had been. After running for more than a day Esme had told her she needed a break. That was several hours ago now though.

Rosalie sped up. Something told her she was getting closer. As the forest thickened it became more difficult to keep the pace. She nearly crashed with a large tree as her foot got caught in a hidden bear trap. Instead she fell face first to the ground. Groaning and dusting herself off, her clothes were ruined. She got up and looked around but as expected John was nowhere to be seen. She started running again as she shouted in frustration, "John stop running!"

She almost doubted her own senses when the scent of John started to get much stronger. Up ahead was what looked like the entrance to an abandoned mine. She let out a long satisfied sigh, he had finally stopped running.

Entering the mine she walked through the corridors. The pathways split but the sound of John further ahead helped guiding her to him. "John it is Rose, where are you?"

"Shit. Please just stay away." John yelled back.

After chasing John for so long Rosalie had no intension of stopping. Turning a corner she finally reached him. John was laying on the ground curled up in fetal position. His clothed were torn and he was completely covered in grime. Crouching down to him she put a hand on his bare shoulder. It was a strange feeling, the warmth that had once radiated from him was gone. John flinched at her touch and curled up further.

What really worried her was how badly he was shaking. Worrying that she already knew the answer, she asked anyway "Please tell me you have eaten something."

This made John still for a moment, then he shook his head, "I can't."

Rosalie stood, "You need to eat John. Your body is starting to shut down."

John just curled up tighter, "I tried. But I couldn't do it."

She turned to leave John, but was stopped by John as he reach out to grab her leg, "Please don't leave."

Taking his arm she help him sit up, "You need to eat now, and you are in no shape to do anything in this state. I will be back in a few minutes."

Noticing his disheveled hair she brushed a hand through it before catching herself. As awkward as she felt he seemed to relax and lean into her hand. "Just a few minutes, ok?" She restated.

He just gave her a short nod and locked his hands around his legs.

As she left the cave she grabbed her mobile phone. She wanted to call Esme and tell her that she had found John. Unfortunately the phone came out in two pieces. It had probably broken when she fell earlier. She discarded the phone and started to look for a prey.

As she returned to the mine with a deer across her back she could barely sense John. Getting worried she hurried through the mine and found John. He had laid back down on the ground and was barely moving now.

She dropped the deer next to him and sat down next to his head. Lifting him slightly she put his head in her lap. Slowly she dragged the deer over, head first. Holding the deer's neck over John's face she used a nail to make a small incision, drawing blood. The droplets started to cover John's face, reaching his lips, and eventually his mouth. A primeval response made John extent his fangs, and with that she lowered the deer.

Several hours later John slowly regained consciousness. He looked around the mine in confusion. A strong taste of iron assaulted his senses and he was completely covered in something he soon realized was blood. Panicking he tried desperately to remember what had happened as he whipped his face. He wasn't hurt, just felt eerily similar to being hung over.

Looking around he noticed Rosalie quietly watching him. She seemed content with just sitting there quietly. But right now that silence was deafening to him. "What happened. Why am I covered in blood?"

She looked at him a moment longer, seemingly considering what to say. Then she answered him plainly, "You were close to dying of starvation. I caught you in time and managed to get you to…" she hesitated, then added, "feed on some of the food I brought." Her gaze turned to her left towards something that looked like a big bundle of fur.

John slowly stood up and walked towards the heap of fur. He had a strong feeling he knew what it was, but he needed to be sure. He stopped when he stood over the dead deer. Finding his voice he managed, "I did this, didn't I?"

To his surprise the answer came from right behind him, "Yes that one was yours."

He felt repulsed by the sight of the dead deer and turned. He ended up face to face with Rosalie. The usually determined vampire didn't seem nearly as confident as she usually was. She actually was quite cute when she let go of her unapproachable demeanor. Trying to ignore the upset stomach and the taste of blood in his mouth he tried to smile. "I appreciate what you did for me Rose."

Rosalie gave him a brief smile, but then reverted back into her more closed off self. "We need to go. I haven't been able to reach the others. Do you have your pho-." She cut herself off, "Never mind."

John studied her for a second then just nodded.

* * *

Bella had finally managed to convince Charlie to let her go with Alice back to the Cullen's house. He had protested at first, but Alice had managed to convince him that Bella would be safe while he could focus on finding John.

Sitting in the car Bella couldn't help watching Alice drive. She was so focused when she was driving. She looked at Alice's lips and had to fight off a stray thought wanting to touch them. She blushed at the thought. To her charging Alice chose that exact moment to smirk and look at her.

Looking over Alice gave her a knowing smile and teased, "What did you just think of?"

That made Bella blush even deeper, "Nothing!" Realizing her mistake of the quick outburst, she silently cursed at how transparent her actions were. Alice just chuckled and returned her attention to the road.

As they arrived at the house Alice hurried around the car and opened Bella's door. The whole thing happened so quick that Bella didn't even realize the door had opened. Her outstretched hand found Alice's soft cool hand rather than the door handle she expected.

Alice smiled at Bella and gently pulled her out of the car. "Esme is the only one home." She informed Bella.

Letting Alice help her out of the car she walked up to the door of the house next to the little vampire. Her hand felt nice she idly thought and came to the realization that she still hadn't let go of it as they walked into the house. She looked down to their linked hands following it up looking into Alice's eyes. Blushing profusely she quickly let go of the hand.

As they sat down in the living room Bella tried to make some distance between her and Alice. She found a chair next to the sofas and sat down. Relaxing a bit when Alice sat down in one of the sofas on her left.

Esme came in and sat down with them in the sofa on her right. She looked curiously between the two of them then raised an eyebrow at Alice. Alice just smiled in Bella's direction and shrugged. Directing her attention to Bella, Esme started, "Rose is still out looking for John. I am sure we will find him soon Bella." She put a hand comforting on Bella's.

Bella looked down at the hand then up meeting Alice's eyes again. She started to feel awkward and her cheeks started to color again. She couldn't catch a break today. As Esme looked at her expectantly she came back to reality, "Sorry what did you say?"

Esme smiled at her and let go of her hand, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Bella shook her head, "I had something before I got here. Thank you though." Thinking of John she added, "Can we call Rosalie and hear if she found John?"

Reaching out for a mobile laying on the sofa table Esme started to dial a number. After a moment she put it down again, looking at the mobile as if it had grown a tail. "That's curious. Her phone is disconnected."

Bella looked between the two vampires, trying to figure out what that meant. "Did her battery die perhaps?"

Esme shook her head, "She had it fully charged when we left. It should last a week." She then looked at Alice, "Can you check on her?"

Alice nodded. Entering a trance like state she stopped moving completely. A few minutes later she returned to consciousness with a smirk that turned into a regular smile as she got the attention of Esme. "Good news! Rosalie has found John."

Bella looked at Alice, expecting to get more detail. Alice just mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

Esme getting impatient with the coy vampire pushed, "Are they on the way back?"

Another nod, "I think so. Rose is still struggling with a few decisions."

Bella looked at the phone in Esme's hands, "Do you think I could borrow your phone to let Charlie know that John has been found?"

* * *

Rosalie had taken the lead as they were running. She kept glancing back to make sure John was keeping up. He was still weak, but at least he could manage to keep a decent pace. He was still completely covered in both blood and grime. He would need to be cleaned up before they got near civilization.

Hearing him stumble she turned and just barely caught him by his arm before he tumbled to the ground. "Let me know if you need a break John."

John looked to be in pain, though he covered it up, "I'm fine."

She shook her head. Something about him in this state stirred something inside of her. She felt compelled to protect him. Every time she looked at John she got an odd sense of déjà vu. She didn't like it. "Just watch your steps then." It came out more stern than she had intended.

John nodded and started to run after her again.

As they passed a small cabin she slowed down. No one seemed to be home. Walking up the stairs to the porch she opened the door by applying a little force. The lock broke the frame of the door as she entered. She headed straight for the bedroom. Looking through the wardrobe she found a few old shirts and not much else. At least they looked to be of a decent size.

John was still standing outside looking in. He couldn't make himself enter, it felt wrong. He looked around but no one was out there.

Rosalie returned to John, "Get in here. Go clean up in the bathroom." John still not moving she sighed and dragged him in through the house and to the bathroom. She placed the clothes next to the sink and found a towel. "I hope you can manage the rest."

Stepping out of the bathroom she sat down in a sofa in the living room to wait. A moment later she could hear the water running in the bathroom. She started to reflect on the events of the past week. So much had happened ever since the twins had arrived in the town. She wondered if Amaunet would ever have revealed herself to her family if it wasn't for the twins. Then the twins got abducted, and John was turned into a vampire. But why only John? The assailant had plenty of time to turn Bella as well. She had so many questions, and hopefully John could help her get some of them answered now.

Her attention returned to the bathroom. He was taking a long time showering. She started to wonder what was taking him so long. Lewd thoughts entered her mind of him doing other things than showering. She had to physically shake her head to lose them.

A few minutes later John walked out the bathroom in a shirt several sizes too big. He hadn't buttoned it and his pants were torn. Rosalie couldn't help but noticed that John had become leaner and his muscles a bit more toned. The transition into vampire had suited him. She forced herself to avert her eyes and gestured for him to sit in a chair opposite her, "Please sit down, we need to talk."

John hesitatingly sat down. He had started to slowly adjust to the bombardment of information his senses were sending him, but there was still so much to sort out. He closed his eyes and started to massage his temples. That seemed to help some. "What do you want to talk about?"

Trying to ignore John's behavior Rosalie pressed, "Tell me what happened to you and Bella."

John gave her the short version but hesitated as he got to the last part. Feeling embarrassed he decided to go with a half-truth, "She offered to turn me. I didn't want to at first, but she persuaded me."

Rosalie was getting frustrated, the abridged version raised more questions than it answered. Thinking that her family would likely want to be part of the questioning she decided to let it go. There was one question she couldn't let go, "How did she change your mind?"

If John could blush he would have. As it was he was just trying to come up with an explanation while idly scratching his neck. He could still feel Eris's lips there. "Uhm. She had some good arguments."

Rosalie didn't believe him for a second. She didn't want him to close himself off to her, so she let it go for now. "You will need some help adjusting. I suggest you talk with the boys and see if you can get them to teach you. If you have any questions just ask."

John felt a little hurt. He knew she was pushing him away. He considered his options. Edward was out of the question. Jasper and Emmett seemed friendly enough, but he barely knew them. Deciding to bait her he declared, "Ok, I will try and talk with Edward."

Rosalie was shocked. Of all the options, why would he choose the one person that genuinely disliked him? She studied John, trying to tell if he was joking. "That is an… interesting choice."

John shrugged, "I haven't spoken much with Jasper and Emmett and I figured Carlisle is not an option. And since I can't choose you or Alice I might as well go with him."

Rosalie inwardly cursed that she could no longer read John. She had relied on his human tells, and now they were gone. She was fairly certain that he was trying to play a game with her, and she refused to let him win, "You can try and talk to Alice and see if she will teach you."

John looked at Rosalie's stoic face. She was trying to hide it but she had crinkles in her eyes. She had caught on and was being intentionally dense. He decided to push one more time "Oh. You think she will? I quite like her."

A lamp came crashing into his head in response. Rosalie was glaring at him, "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Bella was pacing back and forth in the living room. John would be there soon and while Bella was looking forward to seeing her brother again she started to get nervous of his return as well. How much had he changed? Would he be able to control himself around her? What would they tell Charlie?

Alice was watching Bella with sympathy, she didn't know exactly what Bella was so worried about but she could guess. The reunion could turn into a volatile situation. She decided that if need be she would do anything to keep Bella safe, even from John if he was the threat.

Esme looked between the two. While they had been flirting for a while now it was obvious that her daughter had deep feelings for Bella. Even Edward had realized this when Alice had stormed after Bella right after her vision. They had been on their way to Tanya's Coven when Alice had uttered just one word 'Bella' before jumping out of the moving car. Now they were back in the town chasing an ancient vampire, who had turned just one of the twins. 'Eris' she mused, like the Greek goddess of chaos. Seemed fitting. "Please sit down dear. You need to try to relax before John arrives."

Bella paled but nodded and sat down on the couch. She could feel the couch shift as Alice sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She relaxed into the touch, it was comforting. "What happens if John can't be around Charlie and me?"

Alice seemed to be in the middle of a vision and didn't appear to hear the question, so instead Esme spoke up, "It might take some time. You will have to be patient with him." She hesitated, and tried to come up with a better solution. When she didn't manage to come up with any she continued, "He will likely have to stay with us for a while until it is safe for him to return home."

Bella was shocked. She couldn't even start to grasp the consequences of such an arrangement. "How would I explain that to Charlie?"

Esme didn't have time to answer as she could hear John and Rosalie approaching. Both her and Alice got up in time with the door opening.

An angry looking Rosalie entered, and shortly after John followed. John cautiously looked around the house at the three gathered there. His gaze lingered on Bella. He took a deep breath. His eyes started to darken, fangs extending. Alice placed herself in front of Bella preparing to defend her if necessary. Rosalie's anger quickly faded and was replaced by concern as she turned to face John.

Bella barely managed to see John before everything around her turned into a blur.

John completely disregarded Rosalie as he charged towards Bella. Alice was much quicker though and brought Bella out of harm's way. John prepared to charge her once more, but Rosalie and Esme managed to grab him by his shoulders and bring him to the ground.

Rosalie looked at Esme. Getting a hesitantly nod she grabbed John and sprinted out of the house, dragging him along with her.

Bella looked around in confusion. John was gone, and now she was splayed on the floor. Looking directly into the golden brown eyes of the lithe pixie that was straddling her. Their faces were inches apart. Bella bit her lip, the urge to pull the brunette in for a kiss was overwhelming. Her confidence failed her and she settled for bringing a hand up to stroke Alice on the chin, "Thank you Alice."

Alice smiled at Bella and leaned into the touch. She was both disappointed and relieved that they hadn't gone further. She was close to losing control herself so having Esme there was comforting, though it also made things somewhat awkward. She slowly raised herself from the floor and helped Bella up. She already missed the intoxicating feeling of being so close to Bella's warm body.

Esme was paying little attention to the two girls in the house. She was looking anxiously out of the door Rosalie had taken John. She hoped she had made the right call.

* * *

John was thrown against a door and tumbled into a small cottage. He was still trying to get a hold of his primeval impulses. He didn't manage well. Rosalie stood towering over him and looked down at him with a frown. "I know I fucked up." He shouted at her angrily. He knew the anger was misplaced, but it felt good to get it out.

Rosalie folded her arms and nodded, "You did." John scowled and grabbed one of her legs and pulled it towards him. It made her tumble over backwards and she ended up landing on her back, crushing a chair in the fall. She barely managed to get a hold of her senses as John came crashing down on top of her. Eyes dark as the night stared down at her.

The power felt amazing. John stared down at Rosalie with a triumphant smirk. It faded when he realized that Rosalie's eyes was starting to darken as well. He made sure to press down to secure her hands and hoped that the weight of his body would be enough to keep her down.

Rosalie smirked, it wasn't everyday she got to vent her frustrations. This was an opportune and easily excusable moment. Bending her legs she sprang upwards easily lifting John and sending him flying backwards into the TV. "You are no match for me John." She taunted him.

John groaned and shielded his face from sparks from the broken TV. He just barely managed to roll out of the way as a leg from the broken chair came sailing through the air and lodged itself in the wall behind him. Next thing he knew he was lifted off the ground and thrown through the wall of the living room and into the bathroom. His back made impact with the wall and he slid down into the bathtub.

Rosalie looked triumphantly at the hole John had went through. That would teach him. The sound of bending pipes made her triumph falter though. "No no NO John!" She managed to shout before a sink came flying through the air winging her as she attempted to duck it. "Are you kidding me?"

John came flying through the hole, "I wasn't the first one throwing furniture." He managed to retort before he collided with Rosalie, sending the two of them flying through another wall. Shaking his head he looked up. Rosalie had managed to pin him on a collapsed bed. "The least you could do was buy me dinner before you try to get me into bed."

Rosalie laughed, "I already brought you dinner earlier today in case you forgot." John made a vain attempt at getting up and she easily pinned him again. She relaxed the hold, "I will teach you how to be a vampire and what it means." She finally told him. "But I want the truth about your conversion first."

John made another failed attempt at getting up. He was considering telling her a lie, but he knew that would be a mistake. "Ok." Rosalie let him sit up. Her eyes had returned to normal and now she just patiently waited for him to speak. He hurried to get it out before his nerves got the better of him, "She seduced me." He hesitated, "That is how she convinced me."

Rosalie was furious. She got up and started to pace. She wanted to scream at John. How could he be so foolish? She stopped and looked at John again. Already knowing the answer she asked anyway, "And what happened during your transformation?"

If John could blush he would have. He was well past the point of no return and he had a feeling she already knew. What had felt great in the moment now felt like a dirty secret. Mustering up the courage to speak he managed, "We had sex."

John had barely spoken the words before Rosalie slapped him across the face. She didn't understand why. The emotions she was feeling felt foreign, something long forgotten. She needed to get away. She turned and started to run, but she didn't make it far before John caught her. "Let me go!" She hissed at him.

John didn't fully understand why Rosalie was so upset, but he refused to let her go in her current state. "I'm sorry!" She stopped fighting him and just stood still. He let her hand go and sat down with a sigh "I regret what I did. It was a mistake."

Rosalie fought her emotions and turned to look at him. The distraught look on his face made her sober up. "I need some air." John looked worriedly at her, "I will be back, I promise."

* * *

Carlisle and the boys came home exhausted. They had never managed to get more than a cold trail of Eris. They sat down in the living room, where only Esme was present. He could hear Bella in Alice's room. She seemed to be upset. "Did you not manage to find John?"

Esme nodded, "Rosalie found him. They were here a few hours ago." She sighed, "It didn't go well. John couldn't manage to be around Bella." She looked towards the door, "Rosalie took him away from here. She will help him."

Jasper looked towards Alice's room in concern, "Do you think I can help her? I could try and sooth her mind."

Alice called down, "You can come up Jasper. It is worth a try."

Emmett looked towards the door and snickered, "Should someone go and check on Rose and John, make sure she left him in one piece?"

Esme looked sternly at Emmett, "Rose can handle it. She will return when John is ready or come to us if she needs assistance."

Emmett and Edward nodded in understanding, they would leave it to her. They didn't really want to get on Rosalie's bad side in the first place.

Edward didn't like the turn things had taken. He still felt that the family was taking too many risks with the twins, but what had happened to John was horrible. He felt sick that the evil vampire had left John with the same fate they were cursed with. He swore that he would do what he could to prevent that the same would happen to Bella. "I'll go to my room."

Carlisle sat down next to Esme.

Emmett sat down across from them. A thought had nagged him the last couple of hours, "So Eris is named after the Greek goddess of chaos and discord. Amun and Amaunet are named after the Egyptian god and his wife. Is this all just a coincidence or are they arrogant enough to name themselves after ancient deities?"

Carlisle sighed, "Honestly I am not sure. Some of these old stories stem from some grain of truth. Just look at the books on vampires." He rubbed his head, "To these ancient civilizations we might have seemed godlike. John seem to be sure, but if they truly are as old as they claim to be… they could have written history."

Emmett frowned, "But we can't show ourselves to humans. If we reveal ourselves there are consequences."

Alice cut in, "I think that rule has only existed in Aro's reign." She was walking down the steps with Bella and Jasper in tow.

Esme looked at Bella, "How are you feeling dear? Do you need anything."

Bella shook her head, "No thank you. I am doing better thank you." She looked around at the people gathered, they all seemed tense, "What were you talking about?" She asked as she sat down in an unoccupied couch.

Carlisle studied her for a second then decided to answered candid, "We talked about Amaunet and Eris. We are still struggling to see the big picture."

Alice sat down next to Bella, "Amun is here soon. I saw him coming here in a vision earlier. He is not in a great mood but he won't try to hurt any of us."

Everyone turned to Alice in surprise, but it was Carlisle that finally asked "When will he be here?"

Alice got a little uncomfortable.

Shortly after a heavy knock was heard on the front door.

* * *

John was walking around the cottage trying to do a little cleanup to get his mind of off things. They had really managed to wreak havoc in the short time they had been there. It was a nice place, or used to be. Someone with a sense of style had tastefully decorated the place. The style was more traditional than the Cullens house, but it had the same feel to it. The curiosity got the better of him and he started to look around for any kind of clue on who owned the place.

"What are you looking for?"

John turned to Rosalie standing in the door. He suddenly felt a little awkward, like being caught in the cookie jar. He hadn't thought much of it because of the rough way he entered the cottage in the first place, but him snooping around in someone else's home felt a bit over the line. "Uhm, sorry I was just cleaning up a bit and started to wonder who lives here."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and looked around, all of the damaged furniture were gone. All that was left was the holes in the wall and filled black bags. "No one lives here. It is just a place we use from time to time to get a little privacy." She walked over to one of the bags and started to put them over her shoulder.

John grabbed the remaining bags and followed her outside. "Do you have a telephone? I need to tell Bella that I am sorry." John dumped the bags next to where Rosalie discarded hers, "I should probably apologize to Esme and Alice as well."

Rosalie led him inside and found an old wireless, "You can use this one." Before she let go of the phone she added, "Just focus on Bella. Alice and Esme know what you are going through." She felt a little bad, she knew better and was partly to blame for the incident.

Bella was happy to hear from him and reassured him. Alice and Jasper had explained some of it to her. They agreed that it would be useful if Bella sent over a piece of her cloth. Before he hung up Bella requested that he would call Charlie to let him know that he was ok.

John decided to make the call right away, it was already rather late.

Charlie picked up, "Hello, who is this?"

John felt a knot in his stomach tightening, "H-Hi dad." He didn't know what to say.

Charlie hesitantly spoke, "John… is that you? I can barely hear you."

John nodded out of habit, "Yeah, how are you dad?"

A relieved laugh came from the other end of the line, "I'm a lot better now John. Thank god. Are you ok?"

John relaxed, some of the tension draining, "Yeah I am fine. Rosalie saved me. I'm… at the Cullen's place."

"Bella said she is coming home soon, so I will see both of you soon."

John looked down and closed his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to explain this. He looked towards Rosalie.

Rosalie started to speak to him. At first he was worried that Charlie would hear, but then he realized it was much lower. As she finished explaining he nodded and repeated to Charlie, "Carlisle suggested that I stay overnight to make sure I am ok. I hit my head and have a small concussion." He felt bad about lying to Charlie, but he couldn't come up with a better alternative. "I will see you tomorrow."

Charlie was quiet for a while. "Ok that might be a good idea… As long as you are ok and safe. Thank you for calling, it means a lot."

"I am, I just need some rest. See you tomorrow."

John had just hung up when Alice walked in the door. She glanced around the place and smirked, "I see you have redecorated."

Rosalie just commented dryly, "Witty."

Alice just smiled back, then she walked over to John and gave him a long hug while whispering, "It was tough for all of us when we were turned." She let him go but stayed close, brushing his shoulder reassuringly. She gave him a big friendly smile, "You are one of us now John." She brought out a sealed plastic bag from her coat pocket. "Bella has been wearing this t-shirt most of the day. Her scent should be strong on it." She handed it over to Rosalie, but returned her attention to John "When you are ready I am sure Rose will help you get in control of those instincts."

John looked at the plastic bag in Rosalie's hand. He would need to train all night until it was safe for him to see Bella and Charlie in the morning. "How are you doing over in the house?"

Alice just shrugged, "We are doing fine John." She hesitated, "Amun came by for a visit."

Both Rosalie and John looked at Alice expectantly.

"He is not happy with the situation. Amaunet has apparently been less than forthcoming with information to him." Alice rubbed her temples, "I'm still not sure I completely understand, and Amun wasn't exactly forthcoming with information. I will try to explain it the best I can." She found a chair and sat down, "Amun is part of some kind of secret network that he didn't want to elaborate on. He had an urgent assignment that require him to leave the country. He is in the middle of this assignment when Amaunet suddenly tells him about the situation here at home."

Rosalie stared at Alice, then shook her head in disbelief, "That is a messed up relationship."

John scratch his head, "Are we just a pet project Amaunet has taken on out of boredom?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

_'__Get out of my head!' _

_I hadn't slept in weeks. Every time I did Amun would come up with new ways of locking me out. It was tiresome, 'Even if I wanted to, we are stuck in here together.' I looked out over the railing on the ship. We still had a few days until we needed to cross open sea. Then another few days to make it to Athens._

_I turned away from the ocean and went under the deck to check on Resheph and the boy. He was training with another stray boy… Patroklos I believed his name was. My apprentice was mastering sword fighting at an impressive rate. It had been eight years since I picked him up, and he was already surpassing most adult warriors. "Stay light on your feet. And keep your shield up."_

_Instead of following my guidance he stopped fighting instead, "When are you going to give me a name? I will need one since you won't use the one given to me." _

_"__You will get one once you have earned it." I turned and prepared to head back up, "Get something to eat and rest. You will train with the Greek army once we arrive in Athens."_

_As I walked up to my quarters Amun popped in again, 'How do you possible hope to fill out my position? You have no experience leading an army.'_

_I shrugged, 'I'll manage.' I didn't really have the first clue, but I figured it couldn't be that hard._

_The laughing in my head made it clear Amun didn't have nearly as much faith in me as I did. 'And how do you plan on convincing my Myrmidons that you are going to lead them in to battle?'_

_I actually didn't really want to lead them. I preferred to stay in the shadows. 'I was planning on letting my apprentice do that. You will do the convincing.'_

_There was a long silence after that. 'That's the first halfway decent idea you have had. But you will have to let me train him.'_

_I really didn't want to let him take charge. On the other hand, it would be very useful to have control over Amun's elite soldiers during this campaign. 'Fine.'_

* * *

"John are you ok?" Rosalie shook John gently.

John was slowly regaining consciousness, "Yeah, I am fine." He looked around the living room confused. Alice was still there, she was looking at him with some concern. They had been in the middle of saying goodbye to Alice when he had been pulled into the flashback. "How long was I out? It felt like I was… in there… for several hours."

Rosalie shrugged, "Not long… A few minutes or so." She glanced towards Alice, "He looked exactly like you do when you get a vision."

Alice shuddered, "Scary. I have never seen it from this side before." She grabbed John by the wrist and dragged him over to the couch and pushed him down. Jumping down in the couch next to him she beckoned Rosalie over, then turned her attention back to John. "I think it is high time you tell us more about your ability."

John smirked and shook his head, Alice was something else. He looked at Rosalie who shrugged at her sisters antics and just gave him a crooked smile. Getting back to the question he started, "Since I got here I get a flashback once in a while. I can't control it and so far it is always seen through the eyes of either Amun or Amaunet."

Alice thought out loud, "I wonder why that is." Their abilities seemed similar, but on this they were very different. "Do you think you control your visions?"

This gave John pause. That thought hadn't occurred to him. "They have come at pretty convenient times so far." The first few had led them to Amun and Amaunet… and then there was the one about Ajax, which… led to them being captured. "But this last one didn't tell me anything useful. It wasn't during my sleep either."

Alice looked at Rosalie, "Maybe we interrupted the message – and your abilities might have changed with you. Adapted."

Rosalie added, "It could be controlled by you subconsciously." At least she hoped for his sake that he could control it. She was getting curious about the latest vision, "So what did you see?"

John explained the events the best he could manage, trying to remember all the details. He looked at the two vampires expectantly.

Alice scratched her head. "I don't know of any great battles of that time. Those I remember are from mythologies…"

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah the Iliad was based on that period. But that is just a made up story… Isn't it?"

Alice shrugged. She turned to John. "We need to get you back into that vision."

John raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Alice started bouncing on the couch, "I got it!" She grabbed John by the arm and dragged him along as she ran out the door.

John could barely manage to keep his footing as he tried to avoid getting his arm torn off.

As they made it to a clearing Alice stopped abruptly, making John crash into her and tumble over.

John rubbed his shoulder as he got back on his feet, "A little warning next time please."

Alice just giggled and pointed to a rock in the middle of the clearing, "Sit."

John looked between the rock and Alice, "Don't we need candles and an animal to sacrifice?" He joked.

Alice took her time considering this. Her lips started to twitch.

Rosalie came into the clearing, "This is why you never win in poker Alice. You can never keep a straight face."

Alice pouted, "I win… sometimes."

Rosalie grinned, "Yeah when you cheat." She turned to John, "It has nothing to do with the occult. Alice just want to get you into a trance."

"I was getting to that." Alice scowled. She turned to John with a big smile, "So just sit down and let us begin."

"Those mood swings are giving me whiplash." He mumbled as he walked over to the stone and sat down.

"I heard that." Alice said before she skipped over in front of him and sat down. "Close your eyes."

John closed his eyes.

"Straighten your back, but try to relax." As John followed the instructions she continued, "Clear your mind."

John gave a short nod.

"Ok just listen to my voice." Alice started in a soothing tone.

* * *

_We were finally going to a real battle. All these small skirmishes was making me restless. _

_Paris, the Trojan prince had screwed up big time. During a diplomatic meeting he had manage to seduce Menelaus's wife and taken her with him to Troy. Helen had even left behind their nine year old girl. Now we had a Spartan king thirsting for revenge and finally a legitimate reason to attack Troy._

_As I left the war council I headed straight for the training grounds. _

_My apprentice was sparring with Patroklos. Both of them had impeccable fighting style, but there was no question who was the better fighter. "It is time, Achilles."_

_My apprentice stopped fighting and turned towards me. "So that is my name?"_

_I nodded and started to leave._

_Patroklos jumped in excitement, "Finally!" He exclaimed. "Let's go celebrate."_

* * *

_Sitting hidden from view overlooking the soon-to-be battle field I stared at the Trojan city in amazement. I had never seen anything like it in my existence. I whistled, "That wall is going to be difficult to penetrate."_

_Ajax shrugged "We should still just go in and kill him."_

_I shook my head, "Last time we got lucky. This is going to be much more dangerous." I gritted my teeth and silently added 'and Amun won't let me'. "We need to draw them out."_

_Ajax looked down at the Greek soldiers disembarking. "They won't stand a chance against the half-breeds."_

_I laughed, "They won't." I pointed over to my apprentice and the Myrmidons setting up camp around him, "But they will."_

_"__Why didn't you let me turn him? He would be a much better fighter that way." Ajax asked._

_I shook my head, "He needs to be human." I didn't want to give away my entire plan but offered, "That said I have slowly build up shields around him that should prevent injuries." _

_Our focus returned to the walls as horns sounded beyond them. Soon after the main gate started to open and Trojan soldiers started to march out in their thousands._

_"__They are going to attack us while the majority of our forces are still on the approach." I studied the enemy ranks. The half-breeds didn't seem to be part of the attack._

_I looked over my shoulder to the small group of vampires that was gathered. The remainder of Amun's loyal officers. The battle hardened elite was a fearsome sight. "We will stand down for now."_

_The Trojan welcome-party was massive. Much greater in number than the Greek soldiers that had landed on the beach. A sea of burning arrows rained down over the Greek troops that struggled to get into formations._

_"__They are getting slaughtered down there." Ajax said with growing concern spreading on his face. He was growing restless._

_I shook my head, "This war is just beginning." My focus had returned to the small group of men that was flanking the Trojan army. Achilles and the Myrmidons. They were cleaving through the enemy ranks like a hot knife through butter. With the increasing number of Greek troops the battle started to turn and before long the Trojan army sounded for retreat._

_I looked over at Ajax smugly. He just rolled his eyes._

_With the retreating Trojans the Greek army had free reign over the village not covered behind the wall. Villagers was being dragged out of their homes and brought to the Greek camp that was forming on the beach. But what caught my eye was the men flying out of the temple on the far side of the battlefield._

_Amused I looked on as more soldiers went in and came out again flying. It seemed to draw the attention of my apprentice too as the small group approached the temple as well. He entered with two of the officers. Seconds later the officers came out flying but Achilles had managed to stay inside. I was getting curious to see who had apparently managed to hold off so many people approaching._

_I didn't have to wait long. Soon Achilles came out again, carrying an unconscious woman. I growled as I couldn't see her properly from this distance, but something in the back of my head was nagging me. I needed to see this girl._

_I approached Achilles tent soon after he had arrived there. I didn't bother with the formalities and entered his tent. Patroklos notice me but said nothing, I just nodded at him in recognition. My apprentice was bend over the woman tending to the bruise in her forehead. _

_As I got close enough to see her face I froze. "This isn't possible!" I exclaimed. Achilles turned his face to me with a raised eyebrow expectantly. I was trying to collect my thoughts. "My bloodline was severed when my grandchildren was killed." I looked her over once more. There was no doubt, "She is descendant of me."_

_Trying to fight my emotions I kneeled next to Achilles and brushed the woman's face. "Tend to her. Make sure she is safe. I will be back when she regains consciousness." I kissed her forehead, got up, and left tent. There was a hushed murmur coming from the tent but I didn't stay to listen. I needed air, I needed space, and I needed time to think._

_As I looked around I noticed that people were running towards the gates of Troy. But in a disorderly fashion. They weren't going to war. Something was up._

_As a managed to make my way through the gathered soldiers I saw Paris and Hector arguing with Agamemnon and Menelaus._

_I looked to my right and asked Ajax what was going on._

_"__Paris intend to fight Menelaus for Helen." Ajax was trying to keep a straight face but his face was contorting in his effort and he burst out laughing. _

_I couldn't help but chuckle myself, "A scrawny kid who has never been in battle against the king of Sparta? That is going to be… something."_

_The duel started not long after Menelaus accepted the conditions. The first swing of the Spartan sword sent Paris flying. He mustered up his courage and sprinted towards the king that easily evaded the attack. Menelaus awaited Paris's second attack and bashed the sword away with his shield. A quick kick to the gut sent Paris flying once again. This time he turned away and ran to his brother._

_Menelaus looked incredulous at Paris. Then towards the royal ensemble at the top of the wall. "Is this who you left me and your own child for?"_

_With that the fight was over, but the battle would continue._

_As I returned to camp I headed directly back to Achilles's tent._

_The woman was sitting in a corner frightful like a wounded pray. Achilles was keeping his distance and was obviously not sure what he should do. When she noticed me she tried to crawl back further. I looked at her sympathetically when she tried to push me out of the tent with her abilities. "I-We mean you no harm." I told her achingly._

_"__WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! Why are my abilities not working?" She yelled at us. Shifting her gaze between Achilles and me. _

_"__You are the decen-" I didn't manage to finish telling her who she was to me, when Amun interrupted me, 'You can't tell her. She will be a target and a liability if people find out.' I cursed his name but didn't finish the sentence. "You will be safe with Achilles. As for your abilities… They still work on others."_

_This seemed to help calm her down enough for my apprentice to bring her a wetted piece of cloth for her head. I looked her over one more time before I reluctantly left the tent._

_Ajax approached me as I left the tent, "If you have time I want you to meet some acquaintances of mine." _

_Nodding I followed him to one of the royal tents. Inside was three other people gathered. Ajax started the introductions "This is Odysseus, king of Ithaca, known for his cunning intelligence." I nodded in recognition. "And this is Diomedes, King of Argos, his prowess in battle is superseded only by me." Diomedes started obviously not agreeing on that assessment. Ajax quickly continued, to an elderly man "And last, but not least, this is Nestor. His intelligence and experience in battle is unparalleled."_

_"__Brother Dearie, you almost forgot to introduce me."_

_We turned to see the newcomer. An alluring woman was standing in the entrance with a mischievous smirk._

_Ajax sighed exasperated, "And this is my twin sister Eris. Brilliant and well versed in combat. Unfortunately she thrives on discord…" She blew him a kiss "I think she gets off on it." he added with contempt._

_She circled around me apparently sizing me up. "Amun. We meet at last." She purred. She moved in close and whispered in my ear, "I think you should go see Agamemnon."_

_At that instance we could hear commotion nearby._

_Fearing the worst I ran towards the sound. As I entered Agamemnon's royal quarters I was met by drawn swords. My apprentice stood in the middle of the gathered soldiers with his sword drawn, facing Agamemnon. "Hand Briseis over now!" He howled in fury._

_It wasn't until that point I realized what had happened. One of Agamemnon's soldiers was restraining my descendant, Briseis. Tightening my fists I was about to take matters into my own hands when Amun spoke again 'You can't do that. Even if you do survive we will have no allies to turn to.' Heading the warning I decided to take a more diplomatic approach. I walked over to Achilles and calmed him down. Explaining my plan I left it to him to make the decision. _

_As he sheathed his weapon he stated our ultimatum, "You have insulted me by taking my consort-by-right. My troops and I refuse to be part of this war." With that he turned to leave._

_I turned to leave but Ajax stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, "Was that really necessary?" The fury in my eyes made him step back, "I will be preparing my leave as well." I managed to say before Amun could intervene._

_Ajax looked deeply troubled and looked to Odysseus and Nestor for guidance._

_I didn't care. I left the tent and went and headed towards my own. 'That was a hot-headed decission.' Amun commented. _

_I shook my head, 'I agree, Agamemnon should never have done that.'_

_'__I meant what you just did.' Amun stated in a tone laced with frustration._

_As I entered my quarters I was surprised to find Eris there. She was laying under the sheets in my bed with nothing on but her devious smile. _

_"__What do you want? You have some nerve coming here after what just happened." I hissed angrily._

_She seemed genuinely insulted by the accusation. "I can assure you that my goals are in line with yours. You leaving the battle will be a great setback for me."_

_I looked down her well-shaped body. Her overconfidence in her own allure annoyed me almost as much as the effect she actually had on me. "And I suppose you wanted to change my opinion by seducing me?"_

_She gave me her best_ _doe-eyed expression, "I just came here because I have nowhere else to sleep. My brother snores."_

_I looked at her and deadpanned, "I'm sure you could find many other beds to sleep in." and added, "Neither you nor your brother needs much sleep anyway. I am sure you could make a schedule."_

_Chuckling she conceded, "I guess you have me all figured out." Not bothering to cover herself she sat up, "You on the other hand is one big mystery. I love a good challenge and I would love to uncover all of your big secrets." She said emphasizing 'big' as she was looking at my nether regions._

_As I looked down I realized that my attraction was pretty obvious. "Aside from that I don't hide much." I said._

_Getting out of the bed she came over and circled around me once more. This time it was much more intimate. Tracing a finger over my shoulders she asked, "How did Achilles create a shield able to deflect a telekinetic push?"_

_Trying not to give her the satisfaction, I did my best to keep my eyes trained on her face. "That is not important." Realizing that I had lost control of the conversation I decided that it was time that I took charge again, "Either you tell me your angle and motivation now or you leave me alone."_

_She sighed as she walked around behind me, "I guess I can't blame your skepticism. I hope you will reconsider leaving." She said._

_As I turned around she was gone._

* * *

John slowly opened his eyes.

Alice and Rosalie was sitting close nearby. He couldn't quite make out what they were talking about, but Alice seemed to be teasing Rosalie. Rosalie scowled and looked in his direction. As she noticed that he was awake she approached him with Alice close behind.

Rosalie looked at him expectantly, "What did you find out?"

John went through the vision, but hesitated in bringing up Eris. He wasn't sure how Rosalie would react on bringing her up again.

Rosalie searched his face. She sensed that there was something else, but she didn't want to be pushy. Instead she focused on the rest of the story. "This changes a lot. Do you think there is any chance that there are still descendants of Amaunet around today?"

Alice and John both sat quietly thinking it over.

Alice suddenly exclaimed, "Yes there are." She pointed at John, "John and Bella."

John looked at her dumbfounded, "How did you jump to that conclusion?"

Rosalie was slowly nodding, "You and Bella were the reason Amaunet came out of hiding. She took a great risk revealing herself."

Alice added, "She has gone to great lengths to protect you."

John was not convinced, "Why didn't she just tell us if that was the case?"

"Because she wants to protect you like she protected Briseis." Rosalie explained. "It isn't certain, but it is definitely an explanation for her behavior."

John was trying to think of any interactions with Amaunet that would conclusively prove or disprove this claim.

Alice stood, "We could just ask Amaunet." She smiled, "I will go check on Bella. See you later."

As Alice left, Rosalie turned to John, "It is high time that we work on improving the control over your hunger too."

John slowly nodded, "Ok… How do we do this?" He wasn't happy at the prospect of losing control again. On the other hand he wanted to be able to see Charlie and Bella again. He was feeling really bad about lying to Charlie and he would probably have to do so again soon.

Rosalie notice John's mood drop. He touched his shoulder and looked at him concerned, "You can do this John." As John slowly nodded she moved a good distance away from him. "Are you ready? We will start out in the small and move on from there." Another nod, this time more determined. Rosalie smiled, "Good."

As Rosalie slowly opened the bag John braced himself. It was a bit anticlimactic as John couldn't even smell it. He was about to say so, when a gust of wind sent Bella's scent washing over him. The urge immediately resurfaced and he fought with all his might to stay in control. His fangs started to extent and his entire body started to shake.

Rosalie closed the bag as soon as she saw his eyes darken. "Common John fight it!" She shouted at him. Unfortunately it was too late. John's hunger had taken control. The next thing she knew he was dashing towards her in blind fury, eyes black as the night. She dodge him quickly and used his momentum to send him flying into a nearby tree that shattered on impact. "You can do it John!"

Through the haze of his hunger John could hear Rosalie's voice. As he instinctively charged forward towards her again he struggled against the bloodlust. Just before he reached Rosalie again he threw himself sideways, narrowly avoiding her as he tumbled over the ground. With all of his willpower he forced his body to stay down.

Rosalie quickly went to John to check on him. She felt an odd sense of pride knowing how hard John was fighting, and now winning over his instinctual hunger. She kneeled down next to him and extended an arm, "Here let me help you up."

John took the offered hand and stood up. "Thank you." He was relieved that he had regained his senses so fast. "Let's try again."

Rosalie search John's face, finding only defiance and determination in his eyes she nodded. Moving away from John again she opened the bag once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Bella was growing anxious. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Charlie's police cruiser and studied Charlie when he wasn't looking. He was visibly upset and was grabbing the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white. She was trying to come up with a safe topic to talk with him about, but her thoughts kept wandering back to the incident with John the night before. The expression on John's face still haunted her and had made it difficult to sleep.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked.

Bella realized that she had zoned out, "Yeah I'm fine." She tried to smile reassuringly.

Charlie gave her a knowing look but didn't say anything.

She idly looked down at her hands. The memory of Alice's silky skin under her hand resurfaced. Bella brought her hand to her lips. She had cursed herself countless times for not mustering the courage to kiss Alice. She wondered what it would feel like.

She was abruptly brought out of her reverie when the car stopped. She looked out of the window and noticed that they had arrived. She got out of the car with Charlie and walked up to the front door where Alice and Esme were waiting.

To Bella's surprise Alice was sipping on a soda. What really caught her attention though was the mischievous look in her eyes.

Esme came down to greet them and gave Bella a hug before turning her attention to Charlie. Alice came down the stairs after, but didn't get a proper footing and lost her balance. The next thing Bella knew she was covered in the soda.

"Oh I am so sorry Bella!" Alice exclaimed. She brought out a napkin and started to clean Bella's face.

Esme turned to Alice with a frown and scolded her for her clumsiness. Charlie had turned his attention to Bella.

Bella looked down her shirt, it was completely drenched. The soda was dripping from her sleeves so she lifted her arms and looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her along, "Let us find a change of clothed for you." As Bella trotted along she caught a glimpse of a subtle smirk on Alice's face. For someone who had just spilled soda on Bella she didn't seem all that sorry. She was up to something.

As they entered Alice's room Bella was pushed down on the bed by Alice, "Sit." She strode purposefully over to her desk and picked up a set of neatly folded cloth. "You can borrow one of my dresses." She turned and went back to hand it over.

Bella studied the dress. It was a nice looking grey sundress that she had seen Alice were a few times in school. "Thanks." She muttered. "What is going on? This doesn't seem like an accident at all."

Alice just smiled back, "I can be clumsy sometimes."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "I thought you couldn't drink soda."

Alice conceded, "We didn't get as far as we had hoped last night." When Bella started to look alarmed she added, "I think John can handle it, but it might be easier if you smelled a little less of… you."

Unconsciously Bella brought the dress up to smell it. It Alice's scent all over it. She blushed as she noticed the knowing smile on the little vampire lips. She quickly placed the dress back in her lap, "I-I was…" she didn't know what to say, which seemed to amuse the little pixie, "Just turn around so I can get dressed."

Alice reluctantly complied. It was very tempting to turn, she could even do it without Bella noticing. It just didn't feel right.

Bella put on the dress, while trying to shield herself in case Alice decided to take a peak. She felt a bit self-conscious with the vampire so close. "Ok you can turn around."

Alice gave her a once over and nodded her approval, "It looks good on you." She enjoyed that this caused another blush on Bella's cheeks. "Let us go see the others. They are waiting for us."

Bella nodded and followed after Alice.

Most of the Cullens and Charlie was sitting in the living room. Only Rosalie and John was still missing. As they notice Bella and Alice they stopped talking and turned to them. Esme was the first one to speak, "That looks good on you dear." She gestured to the empty seats in one of the couches, "Come and sit down with us. Rosalie and John are here soon."

Charlie smiled briefly at Bella, then turned to Carlisle, "How can't you be sure if John is ready to come home now if he is walking around the forest as we speak?"

Carlisle seemed to think it over then explained, "John is doing a lot better now. I just want to make sure he has fully recovered."

Charlie frowned but nodded.

Shortly after the door opened and Rosalie walked in. She was supporting John with a hand around his back and the other holding his shoulder. "I think the fresh air is helping John." She moved over to the window and they sat down in a couple of chairs.

Bella had her entire focus on John. He seemed to be struggling to breathe, but other than that he seemed fine. "Hey John." She tried.

John looked up, "H-Hey Bella – Good to see you sis." He gave her a strained smile and turned to Charlie, "It is really good to see you Dad."

Charlie got up and hurried over to John and gave him a hug. "How are you Son?"

Everyone but Charlie tensed up in anticipation.

After what felt like eternity John finally relaxed and gently padded his father on the back, "I'm doing much better. Thank you." He glanced over at Bella and gave her a reassuring smile and a nod, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

As Charlie let go of John he grabbed his hand, "You are really cold John. Are you sure you are feeling well?"

John nodded, "I guess it was a little cold outside." To emphasize it he started to brush his hands up and down his shoulders.

Seemingly satisfied he nodded, but muttered "Remember to put on some warm cloth when you go outside, otherwise you will catch a cold." with that he went to sit on a chair close by.

John chuckled, "I'm eighteen now, you don't need to tell me anymore."

Bella teased, "It _is_ a very dad thing to say, Dad." She grinned at Charlie when he turned to look at her.

With a nod he agreed, "I guess you have grown up, but I will always lookout for your wellbeing." He turned to John, "Do you think you are well enough to return home?"

John looked between Charlie, Rosalie and Bella. Finally he nodded, "Yeah I think I am well enough to return home."

During the drive home Bella sat in the front seat with Charlie while John sat in the back with the window open. From the rearview mirror she could see that he was struggling. His eyes had gotten darker but he seemed to be in control for now. She made an effort to sit perfectly still and hoped that Alice and the Cullens were nearby in case he lost it again.

As John's struggles increased Charlie started to notice, "Are you ok back there? Do you need me to pull over?"

With no response Bella got worried, "Yeah you better pull over, he isn't looking well." John wasn't looking up anymore, his head was resting against the back of Charlie's seat, with a hand over his mouth and nose. This drive was a bad idea, John wasn't ready. She tried hard to keep from panicking as he looked up at her with jet black eyes. The memories from the incident came rushing back.

The car had barely stopped when John jumped out of the car and headed straight into the forest. The relief washed over Bella and she started to breathe again.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked as he looked after his son. He didn't stay to hear Bella try to explain. Instead he turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car and slowly walked in the direction John had run of to.

Bella was trying desperately to come up with an explanation as she got out of the car. She was about to talk when she heard the sound of a car approaching. To her immense relief it was Alice's red sports car she could see speeding towards them.

Charlie had stopped when he heard the car. It was driving much too fast. Momentarily forgetting about John, the sheriff came out in him. He waved his hands in a gesture to slow down. The car did so, but he started to realize that it wasn't coincidental as he could see Alice in the driver's seat. As the car slowed down and skidded to a halt he scratched his head.

Alice and Rosalie stepped out of the car and came around the front of their car. Alice held up some clothes "Hey Charlie!" She hesitated as she noticed Charlies scowl.

"That is a nice car, but you should still drive responsibly." He wanted to lecture her more, but the point was made and Alice's pout and big eyes made him falter. Instead he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Bella forgot her cloth in my room. We figured that we could return them as we were headed for the town anyway."

Bella came up to take her cola soaked dress. She put her hands under the bundle to pick it up but was caught off guard when she felt Alice's soft hands underneath. Alice gave her a sweet smile as she moved her hands while tracing the outline of Bella's hands with her fingers.

"Where is John?" Rosalie asked Charlie.

Charlie scratched his head, "I am not sure. He wasn't feeling well and ran off into the woods as soon as we stopped." So much of this didn't make sense to Charlie, "John is acting very strange. Do you know if he was given any drugs?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No." Her shoulders slumped as she added, "I-I don't know – I don't think so."

* * *

John was running as fast as he could now. He was furious at himself for not being able to control the hunger around Bella. At least he had managed to run at human speed while in sight of Charlie and Bella. He sighed, 'I was so close to biting you Bella' he thought with a frown.

He didn't really pay much attention to where he was going, but made an effort to avoid roads and trails. The sensation of the wind felt like a soothing blanket wrapping around him. He focused on the sensation to drown out his thoughts.

He jumped and grabbed onto a thick tree branch and swung effortlessly forward. Using his momentum he grabbed another branch and swung hard to propel himself upwards. In no time he was flying high above the forest. He spread his hands and fingers as he turned his hands in the wind. He had done this numerous times when he was younger in the back of Charlie's car. He smiled at the memory.

As he prepared to make another jump the ground changed under him. He had reach a clearing, and to his dread he was heading straight towards a lake. He desperately tried to change his direction by twisting and turning, but nothing helped. The next thing he knew he was completely enveloped in murky water.

In his panic he started to breathe for air but got his lungs full of water instead. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't actually drowning. He reoriented himself and started to swim for the surface.

As he reached the surface he started to swim towards a beach at the clearing. Soon he had made it to the beach and started to shake to dry off.

"Well hello there handsome." Someone spoke from behind him.

He cursed, how did someone manage to sneak up on him? He slowly turned. A redheaded beauty was sitting on a rock nearby. She was looking out over the sea, but he had a feeling she was still keeping an eye on him.

"H-" was all he managed before water oozed out of his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth. He had forgot about the water in his lungs. He rushed towards the cover of a shroud and cleared his lungs. He started to panic, what if she saw him fall in the water? What would he say?

As he returned to the woman at the rock she had turned to face him with an amused look on her face. There was a fiery fire in her eyes and he realized she didn't smell human.

"That was quite the dive." She said, gesturing to the lake.

"Yeah." He hesitated. Who was this woman? She seemed pleasant enough, but something inside told him to be careful around her. "I'm John."

She chuckled, "Well John, it is nice to meet you. I am Victoria."

John froze as he glanced around.

She got up and slowly walked towards him, "I see my legend precedes me."

As Victoria got unpleasantly close John started to walk backwards, "Are you here alone?"

She chuckled again, though this time it was with a hint of malice, "The other two are out hunting." She tilted her head, "I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

"Uh yeah." He wasn't sure if he should tell her anything. Not talking would be a bad idea, and if he was caught in a lie it would be worse. He decided that he would answer the questions for now.

"That is VERY interesting." She said with a smile, "Who turned you?"

"I'm not sure." He said, figured it was mostly true.

Apparently getting a little annoyed by the minimal answers she frowned, "You don't talk much huh?" She lifted a hand indicating she didn't need an answer. Instead she asked, "Why don't you try and describe the person?"

"Well she was lithe, and dark haired. Average height."

She seemed to ponder over this, "None of the local vampires fit that description. Unless Alice has grown since I saw her last."

John chuckled at that.

"Are you a wanderer or are you staying with the Cullens?"

John struggled to come up with an answer. "I'm not sure. I haven't been a vampire long."

That seemed to surprise the redhead and pique her interest. She started to come closer again, "Will you let me come closer if I promise to not bite?" She said with a crooked smile.

John hesitated stayed as she approached him. She was now only a few feet from him. She circled around him once and obviously sniffing his scent. "Can I see your mark?"

Shrugging seemed to be sufficient permission. With no further ado she circled around him and revealed his shoulder with the bite.

"How did you kno-" John managed before the feeling of a finger tracing the bite-marks sent shivers through his body.

"Your body language told me." She whispered.

Thankfully she stopped the ministrations and returned to face him. "Did she have any birthmarks, tattoos or other things that would make her stand out?"

John thought of her heterochromatic eyes, but quickly shook his head, "No not that I saw."

Victoria wagged her finger, "Nice try." But before she could say any more she turned towards the woods. "I need to go now, we will continue this conversation later."

With that she was gone. Leaving behind a confused but relieved John. He could finally have a good look at himself. The jeans and shirt was ruined by the grime and dirt from the lake. He frowned as he vainly tried to brush off the stains.

He chuckled as he realized how ridicules his situation were, 'John you have really managed to step in it this time.' He could just imagine returning to Charlie and having to explain why he stormed off only to return completely drenched in lake water.

He idly wondered if Bella and Charlie were out looking for him as he started to walk back the way he had come from.

He didn't manage to get far before he noticed two familiar shapes rush towards him.

"Where is she?!" Rosalie snarled as she stopped in front of him. Rosalie was visibly shaking with anger.

John put up his hands, "She is long gone." Trying to ease the tension he added, "She didn't do anything. She just asked me some questions."

John briefly looked towards Alice, "Did you see this happen?"

Alice gave him an apologetic smile, then nodded.

Rosalie was still fuming but had calmed down some. Now she was just shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was upset he realized, though he wasn't quite sure why. Without thinking further he moved forward and embraced her.

He expected her to push him away as he felt her move her hands onto his sides and starting to push. But then she instead wrapped her hands around his back and pulled in closer. Stroking her back in soothing motion he managed to calm her down enough that she stopped shaking. She relaxed her grip on him and looked up into his eyes. He was surprised to see the vulnerability there. This wasn't something he had seen from her before, it was endearing. He brought a hand to her cheek. Next thing he knew his face was brought down and soft lips touched his.

A gasp and a squeal brought him out of his reverie. Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement, "I knew it!" Her entire face was one big smile. "Was that your first kiss?"

John realized that they were still holding each other. He looked down into Rosalie's eyes. They seemed to sparkle. Then she turned and glared at Alice, "You are incorrigible."

Alice stuck out her tongue. Then turned to John, "I taught her how to kiss! Was she good?"

Rosalie sighed, "That isn't ..." She started.

"It was great." John admitted before she could continue. He could feel Rosalie shift as she turned her attention back to him. She squeezed him gently and smiled affectionately at him.

"We should get back." Rosalie mentioned as she slowly released the embrace.

The absence made John ache for her touch again. He mustered up his courage and extended his hand as they started to walk. Rosalie noticed and took it in hers stroking his hand with her thumb.

Alice decided to explain what had happened "We followed you in my car at a good distance. When you jumped out of the car we quickly approached Charlie and told him that you had a setback in your recovery. Bella and Charlie has returned home and you will stay with us tonight and maybe the day after… You should stay until you can manage to be close to Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_I watched with disinterest as the battle went on. Without Achilles on the front line the Trojan warriors grew bolder and started to get the upper hand in the battle. Agamemnon was arguing with Ajax by the royal banners overseeing the battle. His temper was getting worse as the days went by. Ajax looked in my direction as he spoke then towards the Achilles and the Myrmidons. Agamemnon apparently conceding to the point Ajax was making, as he slumped his shoulders and nodded._

_In the evening as the battle had ended for the night I looked through my tent to make sure everything was packed down properly. I wanted to make sure that everything was ready when we left in the morning. As I carefully inspected the bag containing my vials with poison Ajax made his appearance known._

_"__Amaunet, I need you to convince Achilles to stay."_

_I sighed, "We have been over this."_

_Ajax continued undeterred, "Agamemnon has returned Briseis untouched, yet Achilles remains stubbornly adamant on leaving tomorrow."_

_I tried desperately to hide the relief I felt knowing that Briseis was safe._

_As I didn't say anything he continued, "He needs to get over his pride and help us. Have you forgotten what we came here for?"_

_Most of all I wanted to see Briseis and bring her to safety far away from here, but I realized that vengeance for my people was urging me to stay. _

_As we approached my apprentice's tent we were nearly run over by Patroklos. Without looking up he seethed, "Watch where you are g…" He cut himself off as he notice the two he had nearly run into. His demeanor changed as he visibly paled slightly, "I-I am sorry." He stammered before he bowed and hurried away._

_We walked into the middle of a heated argument as we entered Achilles' tent._

_"__I am not going with you!" Briseis shouted._

_Achilles was sitting quietly watching her. His attention quickly turned to us. "Patroklos wants me to stay. Briseis want me to leave, but let her return to Troy… What do you want?" He looked at us challenging._

_Ajax had the decency to stay quite behind me._

_This was going to be difficult. It was completely against everything I had taught him. I starting to wonder if it actually was the right thing to do after all._

_"__Either we bring Briseis and leave or we stay and fight." I finally managed._

_Both Briseis and Ajax was staring at me in disbelief, but stayed quiet for now. Only Achilles seemed somewhat at ease with what I had said. He slowly turned to Briseis._

_"__You can't be serious!" Ajax shouted angrily, "You can't leave this decision to a princess of Troy." He almost spat the last part._

_I inwardly agreed with him but I was curious to hear her answer. So rather than answering him I turned to Briseis._

_Briseis looked between the three of us incredulously, "You would leave Troy if I decided to go with you?"_

_My apprentice nodded. I kept a neutral face._

_Ajax decided to pitch in, "You would leave and never be able to return to see your family."_

_She countered, "I would be more likely to actually have a family if I leave." Ajax was about to make another point but she cut him off before he spoke, "I will leave with you."_

* * *

_I was sitting and relaxing in my favorite hideout overlooking the battlefield. It was still early so I had decided to watch the battle while I waited for the Myrmidons to make the ships ready to set sail. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head to bury the guilt I had been feeling since the night before._

_I was brought out of my reverie as I felt someone sit down next to me. _

_"__What a great place you have found here. You can see everything from here." A familiar voice said cheerfully._

_"__I guess you found another place to sleep…" I deadpanned._

_Eris smiled, "I did, but I can come to your tent tonight if you ask nicely."_

_I laughed, "You are welcome to come. My tent is all yours. We sail home in a few hours…" I groaned, "What did you do?"_

_Eris looked mock offended, "Me? I didn't do anything." As she said it she looked down at the battlefield, "Oh look, isn't that Achilles charging into battle down there?"_

_I looked down at the battlefield, "How did you conv…" I paused as he had made it to the front line and approached Hector. "This is going to be interesting."_

_The fight commenced as the two heroes charged against each other. My apprentice swung his sword with trained accuracy and determination. The blows came down from all sides on Hector, but unfortunately he was a capable opponent and manage to evade some and parry the onslaught. _

_He countered the attack by swinging his shield at Achilles striking his sword arm._

_Achilles was dazed and stumbled back a few steps, but managed to hold onto my knife. He barely managed to bring up his shield as Hector's sword came crashing down on him._

_"__Remember to move your feet and bring up that shield to deflect his blows." I mumbled as I watched with growing concern._

_Achilles did neither, his energy was ebbing out. This was going to end badly. I got up and prepared to run for his rescue, but to my surprise Eris held me back with a strong grip._

_"__You can't do that you are too valuable to expose yourself like that." She merely stated. _

_I look at her with anger. I wanted to push her away when an agonizing scream came roaring at us, carried by the wind from the battlefield. I looked back and to my mortification it was Achilles that had been brought to his knees. _

_Hector was standing over his prone body with his sword raised. I turned away again and gasped as I could hear his final scream of pain._

_"__It's not Achilles…" said an uncharacteristically quiet voice. I could hear Eris walking towards me, but she stopped just out of reach._

_"__Leave."_

_She was gone as soon as I uttered the word. I clenched my fists. This had hurt more than I cared to admit. I kept replaying those last words of hers in my head. Was she playing another trick on me? I steeled myself and glanced down at the battlefield. There was still a large battle going on, but some of the Myrmidon troops had managed to carry the bloodied body back from the front line._

_I slowly approached the gathered soldiers, most of the men looked on with disbelief. "Out of my way." I commanded._

_The crowd slowly parted to let me through._

_I slowly approached the body and kneeled down to remove Achilles helmet. Summoning my last bit of courage I removed it._

_Empty eyes looked back up at me. I had seen those eyes countless times, they were always aimed in admiration at my apprentice. "It's not Achilles…" I repeated the words spoken just minutes ago._

_"__What is going on here?" A demanding voice boomed from behind the gathered people. Achilles!_

_I quickly turned and intercepted him before he could make it to Patroklos. "You do not need to see this."_

_"__I don't need to see what? Why are my soldiers here?" He asked angrily as he tried to get free of my grip._

_I reluctantly let go of his arm._

_"__Patroklos!" He shouted shortly after. "Who did this?!" he demanded._

_I did not stay. Could not. The soldiers would explain what had happened._

* * *

_Months had passed since the death of Patroklos. While the Greek army had gained the upper hand in the ensuing battles, they were still unable to get any closer to capturing the city. The reinforcements coming to aid Troy seemed endless and the massive walls shielded the city from any direct attack. _

_It was clear that we needed a plan or this war would stretch on for years to come. Menelaus had called for a meeting with the council and Ajax had asked me to join them. _

_As I entered the chamber my attention immediately zoned in on the hooded woman in the corner. My blood started to boil and I had to fight the urge to attack her right then and there. Eris. This was the first time I had seen her since that day._

_Odysseus spoke up, "Diomedes and I have been inside the city walls. Apollo is there with a smaller army of werewolves." He hesitated, "They are tough and well trained."_

_"__We will need a large group to infiltrate the walls. They will need to take control of the levers for the doors long enough for the army to enter." Nestor said, "I suggest that Diomedes, Odysseus and Ajax all go." He turned to me, "If Achilles and you would join them it would make it much more likely to succeed with minimal casualties."_

_Just the thought of getting my hands around Apollo's neck made me smile, "We're in."_

_"__So am I." Eris volunteered._

_Odysseus nodded._

_I gritted my teeth but decided not to object. "So how do we get in there?"_

_Ajax shrugged, "We can't all sneak in there."_

_Nestor added, "You cannot scale the wall either."_

_There was really only one way in, "We have to trick them to let us in." I suggested. "Perhaps we could disguise as Trojan soldiers?"_

_Odysseus shook his head, "That will not work. We need to do this at night, and they don't open the doors then. There is a great risk that someone will recognize us as well." He contemplated something, then added, "But I agree that we need to trick them to let us inside."_

_"__A gift." Eris suggested. "We pretend that we are leaving in defeat and offer them a parting gift."_

_"__They will never accept a gift from us." I muttered. Eris and the other looked at me. I realized I would need to come up with a better solution. "Perhaps an offering to the gods?"_

_Odysseus nodded, "The emblem of Troy is a horse. We make one large enough to fit our group. We put it in front of the ruined temple and the rest of the army sail away in hiding."_

* * *

_The six of us and another eight of Amun's most trusted soldiers were waiting with bated breath._

_It had been almost a day since we had entered the horse and the Greek army had departed. Our group was growing more anxious as time went by. The Trojans had not shown the slightest of interest in our offering. _

_I covered my nose in an attempt to block out the smell of the incense and oils used to mask our scents._

* * *

_As the sun emerge from the horizon the following day we finally heard the unmistakable sound of the giant gates opening. Everyone waited in anticipation as the sound of riders came closer. A decision had been made; soon we would know the outcome._

_The soldiers dismounted and approached the horse. _

_"__This is a mistake." It was Hector's voice._

_"__It is the decision of your farther and the council." Apollo answered._

_Hector was silent for a while before he spoke to his soldiers, "Bring it inside."_

* * *

_As the moon rose we broke the side of the horse and silently climbed down. The horse had been brought to the temple, inside the gates, as we had hoped. Now we needed to get back to the main gates and open it._

_Diomedes and Odysseus scouted ahead as we made our way there. The human soldiers patrolling the streets were easily disposed of as we made our way forward._

_As we approached the gates our progression was halted. The patrols were frequent and guards were stationed everywhere._

_Odysseus whispered, "This is as far as we can go without being noticed." He pointed at the tower on the far side of the gates. "The controls to the gate are in there. We need to fight our way there and defend the tower until we have enough soldiers inside to continue our assault."_

_Diomedes added, "Odysseus, Achilles, and I will defend against the humans attacking. Eris, Amaunet, and Ajax will take on any werewolf that decides to attack."_

_We all nodded and prepared for the assault._

_Ajax and I ran as fast as we could towards the gate and the tower. With all my energy I telekinetically flung the patrols down from the top of the wall. Meanwhile Ajax was joined by Eris and they cut their way to the tower. _

_We had barely made it to the tower when horns were blown to sound the alarm. In no time the alarm had spread throughout the Trojan city._

_Ajax and Eris were in total synchronicity as they fought their way through the tower. As we got to the floor with the control lever for the gate they engaged the two werewolves standing guard. Ajax took the direct approach with raw power while Eris nimbly sidestepped the attacks and hit them from behind._

_As they fought I made my way around them and switched the lever. Satisfied that the gates were starting to open I grabbed the torches from Ajax and climbed to the roof where I signaled the Greek scouts waiting in the distance. Looking back down to the foot of the tower I decided to take the quick way there._

_Achilles, Diomedes and Odysseus were doing an excellent job of keeping the attackers at bay. Even the werewolves were reluctant to get too close to their swirling blades. They were excellent fighters for mere mortals._

_Unfortunately the soldiers we had brought were in a much worse state. Only five was left, and two of the men were so badly wounded that they could barely fight._

_My attention quickly changed as I heard the sound of a large army on fast approach. The Trojan Royal war banners was the first thing visible, then soon after the army came into view. Hector was leading the attack with a huge white wolf that would have to be Apollo._

_"__Get ready. They are here!" I yelled._

_Just as the horde of Trojans attacked Ajax and Eris came rushing out of the tower and joined us._

_The three of us started to fight off the onslaught of wolves attacking. Groups of two and three attacked each of us in waves. I was so deeply engrossed in defending myself that I barely noticed the white shadow approaching me from my flank. _

_In a split second decision I threw myself to the ground and just barely managed to avoid the attack. My prone form unfortunately made me vulnerable to the other wolves the quickly bit down on my leg and arm, while pressing me down with their big paws. _

_With my free arm I grabbed around one of the paws on my back and froze it solid. Using the pained howl and ensuing confusion I managed to twist around and plunged my dagger into the chest of one of the wolves and watched as the poison drained him of his last breath. _

_With the other wolf incapacitated by my kinetics I prepared my dagger for another thrust when I was sideswiped by the white wolf._

_Tumbling to the ground I groaned as I brought my hand up to the deep gashes he had made in my upper arm. _

_The other wolf came crashing down on me and managed to bring me onto my back. This time he was biting down on my neck hard. I barely registered as other werewolves came and grabbed onto me as well. I struggled to get free before the inevitable return of the big white, but regardless of how much I struggled I could not get my arms free. 'Now would be a good time to wake up Amun.' I reluctantly admitted. Steeling myself I build up as much energy as I could and released it in a shockwave around me. As the wolves momentarily released the hold I managed to escape._

_As I looked around I noticed Hector and Achilles in battle. Achilles was on the offensive. The loss of Patroklos was evident by the fire burning in his eyes._

_On my other side Ajax and Eris was fighting the werewolves. Like me they were both clearly marked by the battle. Ajax was having trouble keeping his shield up and Eris was limping while desperately trying to evade the wolves. _

_As Eris evade yet another attack I noticed the white wolf prowling in the shadows behind her. In spite of our strife I she was an ally. Springing into action I dashed to her and managed to ram into the white wolf as it jumped at her. The impact made both of us tumble to the ground. _

_Quick to my feet I jumped the wolf and grabbed its hind legs while channeling frost through my hands. To my surprise the roar of the wolf was unmistakably feminine._

_"__Leave her alone!" _

_I turned just in time to see another giant, white wolf as it came crashing into me. Using his paws he clawed at me, while I desperately tried to keep his canines from digging into my throat._

_As we got further away from the female wolf he relented on the assault and retreated to her side. He circled the wolf a few times while sneering at anyone getting close. When no one approached them he turned to the wounded wolf. _

_Not sensing any immediate threat from the two werewolves I turned my attention back to Achilles. _

_He had gotten quite a few scrapes and cuts while fighting Hector, but seemed fine. As he noticed me staring he gave me a savage smile and pointed in the direction of lifeless body nearby. Hector was dead._

_I smiled back only to stare in shock as an arrow flew through the night sky and pierced his leg. Running to Achilles I crouched down and broke the arrow and pulled it through. My apprentice was blanching. "Stay calm. I got you." I tried to calm him. I looked as the life was slowly fading from his eyes. A cold shiver ran through my back as I realized I was about to lose him._

_"Ajax!" I yelled as I started to panic._

_Ajax came rushing over and looked Achilles over. "He has been poisoned." He said – stating the obvious._

_"I know." I grumbled, "I need you to convert him."_

_Ajax shook his head, "I-I cannot do that." __His voice was almost __imperceivable._

_"Of course you can!" I shouted at him angrily._

_"Look…" He handed me the arrow tip._

_Annoyed I indulged him, "What?"_

_"These arrows has the mark of Apollo. They are meant for us. Not humans." He explained._

_Bitterly I nodded, "Leave us."_

_As he quietly left I steeled myself and turned to face Achilles one last time, "I am sorry."_

_The last bit of light faded from his eyes as he slowly nodded in acceptance. I closed his eyes and looked at him one last time before getting up. "I will avenge you."_

_Still holding the arrow in my hand I turned it slowly. The engraved logo of Apollo was taunting me, but as I turned it I noticed faint markings on the other side, "Paris." I cursed the name._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here we go. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Twelve**

Bella was pacing back and forth in her room. She was getting nervous seeing John again. "He is my brother." She repeated for the fiftieth time. It did nothing to help the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach though. It was so surreal. John was a vampire. His primal instincts had taken control every time she was near him. She realized that she had brought a hand to her neck as her pulse was beating against the tip of her fingers.

She almost jumped when Charlie knocked on her door. "Bella it is almost time." There was a short pause then he added, "Can I come in?"

Bella tried to compose herself as she started to pack some of her clothes, "Yeah. I just started packing."

As Charlie entered her room he looked between Bella and her bag. "Remember to bring your toothbrush and ...uh." Charlie paused as he tried to come up with something else. Drawing a blank he just added "…Stuff."

A smile tugged at the corners of Bella's mouth, "Thank you dad. I will make sure to bring everything you suggested."

Charlie hesitated shortly before he brought out something from his pocket and offered it to her. "Take this pepper spray with you."

Bella took it and looked it over while wondering what the odds were of it being effective against vampires.

Charlie added, "If you see anyone or anything suspicious I want you to run away and find a safe place to call me. It doesn't matter what time of day it is."

Bella figured it would probably be better to contact the Cullens, but she agreed regardless, "I promise Dad." She perked up at the thought of seeing Alice again. Getting off the bed she hurried past Charlie and headed down the stairs. "I should get going."

"Don't forget your toothbrush!" Charlie called after her, giving her a smug dad-look.

Bella reached into her bag and waved the toothbrush at him, "See you Dad."

* * *

As Bella arrived at the Cullens she barely managed to get out of the car when slender hands snaked around her waist. Before she realized what had happened she was standing in Alice's bedroom.

The lithe pixie was standing in front of her with arms crossed and a big smile on her face. Bella was about to open her mouth when the little vampire disappeared only to reaper again with Bella's bag under her arm.

Bella laughed good naturedly, "Aren't you supposed to only use your abilities for good?"

Alice grinned, "I think that only applies to superheroes in the movies." She smirked with playful intent in her eyes and slowly stalked closer to Bella, "Who says I'm the hero."

Bella deadpanned, "Yeah I guess you're more the sidekick, huh?"

Alice licked her fangs. "I'm going to make you eat those words." She said, as she crouched down and prepared to attack.

Bella threw a pillow at the pixie and bolted for the door, "You gotta catch me first!"

She was actually surprised that she managed to make it to the living room. She hurried over the couch and ducked out of sight. She almost made an audible sigh as she realized how futile her attempt at hiding was.

"I wonder where Bella is hiding." Alice said as she slowly walked down the stairs. "I wonder what her punishment should be." She said, in what could best be described as a suggestive tone.

Bella tried to stay as quiet as possible as she could hear Alice getting closer and closer. Hopefully the flush in her cheeks would be gone by the time Alice found her.

"Perhaps an old fashioned spanking would be fitting." Alice said as she walked out in the kitchen.

Bella's cheeks went deep red. She really hoped no one else was home to hear this.

"Don't worry it is just the two of us." Was whispered right into her ear.

Bella yelped and tried to get up to run, but it was futile. A slender arm had snaked its way around her belly and prevented her from moving. She could feel the cool body pressing against her back.

Bella fought to bring down her heartrate and clear the lewd thoughts that was filling her mind.

A delicate finger traced her neck, "A penny for your thought?"

Bella blanched as she wondered if there was any risk that Alice could figure out what she was thinking. In what she hoped sounded dismissive she just shook her head "Oh you know – just idle thoughts."

Alice chucked, "Idle thoughts huh?" She lifted Bella off her feet and brought her up on the couch.

To Bella's mortification she now found herself sprayed across Alice's lap. She tried desperately to get free. Arms and legs flying in every direction, "Don't you dare!" She yelled.

Alice stopped moving and Bella sighed in relief, "Good now let me go-OW!" she groaned and looked angrily at Alice. "This is so uncalled fo-OW." She tried to defend herself as she desperately tried to wiggle away. She needed to find a way to get back at Alice. As she realized Alice hand had stopped she went on the offensive. "My turn." She exclaimed as she tried the only thing she could think of. She turned and started to tickle Alice, and to her surprise it worked. Alice burst out laughing as she fell on her back.

Bella got on top of Alice and continued her assault with renewed effort. She bend down and looked Alice straight in her eyes as she relented shortly. "I found your weakness." she declared triumphantly. To her surprise Alice's eyes had gone almost completely black. With some apprehension she started to move back, but Alice's hands on her sides kept her in place.

"I'm ok." Alice spoke in a husky whisper. She lifted her face to mere inches from Bella and licked her lips.

Bella swallowed. Her heart was pounding. Throwing caution to the wind she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Alice's. A soft moan escaped her lips as the sweet taste of minty chocolate filled her. Bella was about to panic when Alice didn't reciprocate. She feared that she had misread the situation and started to pull back when the vampire brought a hand behind her head and met her in a deep passionate kiss.

As Bella leaned into the touch of Alice's soft hand she mustered up her courage. She carefully laid down next to the small vampire without breaking the kiss. She felt Alice shift her body to make room for her on the small couch.

Throwing caution to the wind she lowered her arm and hesitatingly put her hand on Alice's hip. Bella could feel the cool skin under the thin fabric of Alice's sundress. Caught up in the moment she ran her hand up the lithe figure enjoying the feeling of the cool silk. Before she realized it she suddenly felt a rounded mound in her hand.

It took her a second to realize what she was touching and another second to open her eyes to look at her hand. Her entire face was burning with embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry!" She managed to stammer out as she franticly removed the hand and started to back up to put some distance between them. Her mind was over capacity with emotions, right now she just wanted to run far away. She settled for moving to the far end of the couch with her hands around her legs and looked out the window, while whispering "I didn't mean to."

Alice got up and sat down next to Bella. "You don't need to be sorry." she stated softly. She put a hand on Bella's shoulder to console the brunette. When Bella didn't move away she decided to scoot a little closer and put an arm around her back. As Bella turned and looked at her she slowly caressed her back. "If it will make you feel better I can touch yours too." She offered with a smirk.

Bella looked at her in shock "No!" She blurted out, while once more getting a shade darker red, "I mean you can if you want to. I uhm-" Her rambling was cut short by Alice's lips on her own.

"I'm just teasing Bella," Alice said as she broke the kiss.

Bella tried to regaining her composure. She focused on the cool energy radiating off of Alice. It felt like it was enveloping her in a protective blanket. As she focused on it the feeling got stronger and stronger.

Thirty minutes passed before Bella decided to ask, "When is your family going to be back?"

"Esme and Carlisle are going to be out for most of the day. They had some errands to run in Seattle. Rosalie and John are expecting us this evening and the boys…" She paused, "I would have thought they would be on their way back from hunting by now..." Before Bella could panic she added, "Don't worry I will find out a while before they get here."

Before Bella even realized they had moved she was sitting on Alice's bed in her room, with an embarrassed looking vampire biting a nail in front of her.

Slow deliberate steps was heard from the stairs outside the room then someone knocked on the door. Emmett's spoke through the door "You got off that couch in an awful hurry Sis. I hope Bella's arm is still attached."

"We just wanted some privacy." Alice spoke back guarded. She looked at Bella apologetically.

"I'm sorry we interrupted. It sure looked cozy." Emmett paused, "I think Edward broke the sound barrier when he bolted out of here." The tall vampires laughed on the other side of the door, "Anyway. Jasper and I are down in the living room when you are ready to be social again."

Bella sighed, "I'm never going to leave this room."

Alice sat down next to her, "We could go meet with John and Rosalie now if you prefer."

Bella got up and walked to the door, "Let's go see your brothers first."

Jasper and Emmett was sitting in the living room speaking. Both of them stopped and looked at Bella as she sat down. She started to wonder if this was the right decision after all, but before she could change her mind Alice sat down next to her.

Emmett looked from Alice to Bella. He was obviously enjoying the whole situation. "So tell me all the details. I have the distinct sense that I missed the good part."

In a flash Emmett was suddenly laying on the floor laughing while getting beaten up by Alice. Jasper sighed, "I guess that went about as well as could be expected." He turned his attention to Bella, "Alice mentioned that you are going to Rosalie's place tonight?"

"Yeah that is the plan." Bella had a hard time focusing on the conversation at hand, "I'm sorry but is this normal?" Bella pointed at the two vampires still on the floor. Alice was now hitting Emmett with the remains of a broken lamp.

Jasper smiled and nodded, "It happens from time to time." Without missing a beat he added, "Emmett likes to tease and Alice has a bit of a sadomasochistic streak in her."

Bella blanched and looked at Alice who had frozen in place, with the lamp inches from Emmett's face.

Alice turned to Jasper, "Are you kidding me?"

He just shrugged and smiled in return.

Emmett go up and sat down in the sofa, "So how did we manage to get the drop on you earlier?"

Alice scowled at Jasper for a little while longer, then looked apologetic at Bella before she looked at Emmett, "I don't know. This is the first time it has happened."

"Do you think it could be Amaunet that blocks your ability?" Emmett suggested.

Alice shrugged, "My ability is back. Whatever it was only affected me temporarily."

The conversation was interrupted when Bella's phone started to ring. It was John calling.

It was nice to be able to speak with John again, though Bella was a little self-conscious as it was obvious that the three vampires were listening in. "Alright thank you for the heads up. See you soon."

"Amun is there now. We should head over there as soon as we can. Something has come up." Bella said.

* * *

John and Rosalie were outside when Bella and Alice arrived. Rosalie had a heated argument with Amun while John was sitting and watching the two.

Rosalie turned to Alice "You'll never guess what Amun has in store for all of us."

Bella looked to Amun for an explanation, but instead it was Alice that spoke, "He has asked the Volturi to come here." Her brows furrowed and she looked at Amun with some apprehension, "I've never seen them so humble before."

"Wait… The Volturi usually use safeguards against your ability. How did you see them?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shrugged, "I just did. My ability has been in a flux all day today."

The stoic façade that Amun put on since Bella first saw him started to cracking as he gave her a searching look, "Have you been close with Alice today?"

Bella looked at him in shock and glanced at Alice and the others. Suddenly she was the center of attention, and she just wanted to run away. "W-What…" She tried to collect herself and managed "That's personal?" she managed to state, though it ended up sounding more like a question.

Amun rolled his eyes, "I don't care who you screw. What I mean is that you are likely using your ability as a catalyst for Alice's power."

'When will this day end' Bella thought. "Excuse me." She turned and walked to the house. Inside she curled up in a chair and closed her eyes. She idly wondered if she could just sit there and wait until the day had passed.

Only a moment later the door opened and closed again. Alice came into view. She sat in front of Bella with a hand on Bella's shin. "Rosalie and John went out to hone John's abilities. They will be back in a little bit." Alice looked up at Bella tenderly, "Are you ok?"

Bella smiled morosely at Alice, "Well everyone knows about us now at least."

Alice got up and gave Bella a gentle kiss, "Yeah." She sat back down on the armrest of Bella's chair and ran her hand through Bella's hair on her back. "I guess you can affect my abilities as well now."

Bella leaned into the touch, "I didn't know I did it... I'm not even sure what I did exactly."

"You will learn to control it in time." Alice had a distant look when she added, "You are the key to restoring the balance in this world." When Bella looked at her she refocused and added, "That's what Amun said." She bit her lip, "It is why Amun requested the Volturi to come over here."

"You have mentioned the Volturi before… Who are they?" Bella asked.

"They are one of the largest and most powerful covens. Supposedly the coven was created to enforce peace and prevent the discovery of us by humans. According to legends they were formed by the old gods to act on their behalf." Alice seemed to mull things over then added, "Our family has always considered it to be a myth created by the Volturi to cement their position and make their ruling absolute." She hesitatingly added, "You can imagine our surprise when Amaunet revealed herself and who she truly was."

Bella muttered, "So have you ask Amun or Amaunet about it? Is the legend true?"

Alice shook her head, "We've tried, but neither of them will tell us anything. They say it is a matter of security." She shrugged then added, "We have tried to piece together the information we have anyway, but it doesn't amount to much more than speculations."

"If Amun can get the Volturi to come here..." Bella started.

Alice shook her head, "They would have come here regardless of who told them about you. We will have to wait and see how they act around Amun." She bit her lip then added, "You should know that they will likely ask that we turn you into a vampire." As soon as she said it though the carefree Alice surfaced, she gave Bella a big hug, "But don't worry we will tell them to back off. We will protect you."

As much as Bella enjoyed the hug she realized something. Instead of feeling helpless as she usually did in these situations she was determined to prove everyone wrong. She was strong.

Alice released her and gave her a meaningful smile. She then looked towards the door, "You can come in now."

Rosallie entered with John slowly following after. Rosalie smiled at them and then turned to John, "Go on, you won't hurt her."

Bella got up from the chair as John approached. She fisted her hands and straightened her back, then smiled to him, "Hello little brother."

John looked at her in confusion, "Did you hit your head or something? I'm older than you."

Bella smirked, "Was. Past tense. You don't age anymore, so technically I am your older sister now."

"That doesn't count!" John yelled, then he turned looking pleadingly at Alice and Rosalie, "Tell me that doesn't count?"

Rosalie shrugged and Alice just chuckled as she nodded.

John's shoulders slumped as he muttered, "What have I done."

Bella sighed, "You are such a drama queen sometimes."

John got up and hugged his sister, "I'm glad to see you sis."

Bella returned the hug, "How are you doing?"

John let her go and smiled at her, "It helps when you are this calm." He admitted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"We finally caught you." A voice spoke from far away.

Bella started to drift off again as she was suddenly drenched in cold water.

"Come on sleeping beauty. You have rested long enough." This time the voice was much closer.

Bella tried to bring her hand to her head, which was pounding and aching. She quickly realized that her hands were tied in place. She opened her eyes in alarm and fought to get her eyes to see straight. Everything around her was bright and spinning.

"Where am I?" She demanded. Forcing herself to stay strong.

"That is not important." The voice answered again. Bella could vaguely see the outline of the person speaking. A male figure.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled at him in anger.

"Feisty are we." He taunted while slowly approaching.

Bella was about to speak when she was slapped across the face.

"I will ask the questions now." He spoke coldly.

When Bella stayed quiet he asked, "Why are you with the Cullens?"

Bella tried to remember what had happened, but her mind was completely jumbled. "I- uh." She hesitated, if he was a human she should lie and if he was a vampire she would be in trouble if she did. She tried the safest course she could think of, "I was visiting them. I go to school with Alice…" she paused 'please come get me' she thought.

"You think I would be able to take you from them without being a vampire myself?" without waiting for an answer he repeated, "Why are you with the Cullens?"

Bella tried to get a better look at her assailant, but the lights around her made it impossible.

"My brother is a vampire of their coven." She admitted.

The shadow stopped moving, "The newborn?" He started to laugh. "Who turned him? Wait don't tell me. I think I can guess – Rosalie."

Bella just shrugged.

Another laugh, "Well isn't that precious."

"Why does it matter anyway?" She asked. Her curiosity got the better of her. She braced for another slap.

The shadow came closer, but stayed out of reach "I suppose there is no harm in telling you that."

Harm? She thought to herself. How would the other questions cause any harm? Alice! She realized. If she could figure out where she was or who he was she might be able to find the hideout.

He walked back to the far wall and started to pace, "We transfer part of us to those we bite. The stronger the vampire the quicker the transformation and the more powerful the newborn is." He laughed again, "While Rosalie is incredibly strong she inherited most of her strength from her creator. Only natural strength is transferred." He laughed again, "and since she has only been a vampire for eighty years he will not be a concern any time soon."

Bella was shocked by this revelation. Why had the Cullens not told her of this? She would definitely need to keep the truth hidden then. John had been bitten by Eris. How old was she? She was with Amaunet in those ancient memories.

"What did you just think of?" The man yelled in apprehension. He stormed up to her and lifted his hand threatening. His face clearly visible now.

Bella could not recognize the face, but she hoped that Alice would. Now she just hoped they would know where he would keep her. A slap sent her crashing to the ground, ears ringing, face burning, and her shoulder had angry new scrapes from brushing against the concrete floor.

"Tell me!" The man yelled.

Bella was trying to collect her thoughts. Not coming up with a good half-truth she offered, "You are hiding from me."

This made him move far back against the wall again. "I can kill you whenever I want."

"But information is much more important to you." She realized and added, "That is why I am here. You want to find Cullen's weaknesses."

"Remember that. You are only alive as long as you are useful to me." He paused.

Bella just looked at him and shrugged.

"You should fear me!" He yelled as he made an effort to slowly walk towards her with his fist raised.

Bella could sense a blanket surrounding her. It felt reassuring and she embraced it and tugged it around herself. It filled her with warmth.

The man's fist came rushing straight at her, and she braced for impact, closing her eyes. An earsplitting crack was heard as his fist hit her. This time she didn't even feel the impact though, had she gone numb already?

To her surprise and immediate satisfaction the man was screaming out in anger and pain as his hand and forearm seemed to crumbling to dust. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Bella tried to turn to see who he was looking at. Did someone come to rescue her?

No one was there.

She turned back to the vampire, "Me?"

"Don't play coy with me you little bitch!" He spat as he cradled the remains of his arm. "You will regret what you have done."

At that instant the door sprang open. Bella's surroundings became one big blur of motion as three whirling shadows started a high speed chase.

A distinct perfume filled her nostrils and she instantly knew, "Alice." She managed to whisper.

The next thing she knew Alice was right in front of her, "Oh Bella. We found you!" She exclaimed as the little vampire walked towards Bella.

"No wai…" She did not manage to finish the sentence before Alice held her in a tight embrace.

"I was so worried." She whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella closed her eyes and relaxed. As the adrenaline left her body she started to dose off.

* * *

Alice and John came crashing through the door. The pale-haired, red-eyed vampire looked at them in surprise. "How did you find me?" He demanded as he briefly glanced back at Bella.

Not wasting a second to answer John went against the older vampire, while Alice rushed to Bella and looked her over. She quickly turned to the vampire, "You have gone too far. You will die for what you have done James."

James sidestepped John's punches as he coldly spat back "Why don't I take your little toy with me in the grave then." With that he punched John square in the chest. The force sent John sailing across the room and right into the concrete wall.

James used the opportunity to rush towards Bella. He swung his one good arm in an attack that would easily rip through Bella's neck.

Just in the nick of time Alice cut in front of him and shielded Bella. The smaller vampire whimpered as the hand forcibly cut deep gashes in her back.

James eyes darkened as he licked his nails with an evil grin, "She will be the downfall of the both of you." He raised his hand again and again as he rained blows down Alice's frail back. He relished the fact that he was about to end the existence of one of these good for nothing Cullens. He could not help it but to taunt John and Alice at their inevitable defeat, "I will kill Alice and Bella. And then I will come for you." He laughed as he raised his hand for one final blow at Alice's neck "You are no match for me." He laughed as he brought down his hand.

To his surprise his hand was caught and arrested mid-swing. James glared at the offending hand. He yanked his hand away, but John kept his hand locked in a tight grip.

John swung his free hand full force into the elder vampire's midsection. The impact of the blow surprised both vampires as James was sent tumbling through the room and right through the reinforced concrete wall.

John hurried to Alice and Bella. Both of them were in a very bad state, but he was happy to see the Bella was still breathing. Alice had managed to shield the blows from James, but she had paid a high price. Her entire back had deep lacerations and from her pained expression it was clear that she would be unable to fight. "What have you done?!" John yelled at James with a deep hatred.

The response was another evil laughter as James came flying through the air, "Now it is your turn." He exclaimed as he sent his fist flying forward with all his might.

James was again caught by surprise when his opponent caught the fist midair and sent him tumbling through another wall. He was desperately trying to figure out how such an inexperienced vampire could get the upper hand. He did not have time to think though as the young vampire came flying at him. For the first time in a decade he was on the defensive. He needed to get back into the head of his opponent or there would be a real risk of losing this fight. "When I am done with you I am going to take my sweet time with your sister."

He had barely managed to say it when a fist connected with his jaw. He groaned in pain as he managed to dodge another strike aimed at his head. He tried to speak, but his jaw had dislocated.

"We're done talking." John stated with an eerie calmness.

A foreign feeling welled up in James, fear. He moved slowly away from John as he considered his options. He ran as fast as he could towards the door while holding his jaw in place. He made it through the door when two strong arms stopped him. 'How is this possible?' James thought as he begrudgingly realized the peril he was in. John was much stronger than he had expected. He desperately struggled against John when he felt John shift and tighten a hand around his throat. Then everything turn to darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Wake up, darling."

James slowly regained conscious. He was still in the same room that he had kept the young woman in. His entire body was screaming in pain. His arms had been left too far away for them to naturally reattach. "If I had known I would end up defeated in this room I would have brought a mattress." He commented dryly to no one in particular.

He tensed up at the first sensation when a delicate hand caressed his neck and hairline, but he soon relaxed and leaned into the touch.

"Victoria." He smiled as he blinked his eyes to adjust to the bright light in the room. "It was about time you returned."

He was angry that she had decided to come after he had gotten beaten up. With her self-preservation ability she had probably decided to wait it out.

"If you had come sooner we could have dealt with them together."

Using the stubs of his arms for support he propped himself up the best he could.

Victoria slowly lowered her face in front of him. To his dread he realized something was horrible wrong. Instead of the golden red locks and her inviting smile he was met with a sea of crimson black hair and a wicked smirk and hard dark orbs.

"Afraid not, baby."

Eris!

Blind terror seized him and he tried desperately to get away from the woman, only to be pinned down by her boot on his chest.

Eris laughed lightheartedly, then pretended to pout. "Why is it that every time I see you, this is how you treat me?" Holding her hand to her heart, "You hurt my feelings."

Realizing the futility of his escape attempt he stopped and instead hoped that an opportunity would present itself in due time.

Staring angrily at the demon he spat, "Because every time I see you I end up being torn to pieces."

Eris pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, "I feel the same way." She gave him a sweet smile and bend down over him to kiss his cheek.

"Unfortunately someone beat me to it this time." She said as she got to her feet again and walked over to his arms and brought them back with her. While holding his arms she clasped James's head between his own hands. "I got to hand it to whoever did this to you, they really did a number on you here."

"Funny." He deadpanned.

Eris eyes darkened briefly. "Sixty years we have managed to stay civil with each other, and now here you are."

James dreaded the turn this conversation had taken. "Apollo knows Amun is up to something. He demands to know what it is."

Eris just looked impassively at him, "Amun died in the war."

James looked incredulous at her, "Don't play me for a fool. With everything that has happened these last two decades it is clear that we didn't succeed." Shrinking a little under the powerful glare he tried to appeal to whatever was left of her humanity inside, "Don't you want peace?"

When she did not respond he added, "I honestly hoped that he would have died that day. We killed so many people in what we have realized was a futile attempt to bring a lasting peace."

"Lasting peace?" She almost spat the words. "You have subjugated or killed those who oppose Apollo. He has corrupt agents in every government, organization, and company that holds any significant power in this country and most of the world."

James tried to stay quiet and emotionless. It had taken him some time to piece together, but now this whole day started to make sense to him. They had broken the cardinal rule.

Eris carefully watched him. "I take it you just realized why you failed to defeat a human and a newborn?"

There was no need to answer the question. There was no way she was going to let him leave now.

"What do you think is going to happen when Apollo finds out what you have done?" He yelled incredulously.

Eris just raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

The careless attitude gnawed at him, "You are no match against Apollo or any of the Olympians."

The only answer he got was his arms thrown at him.

"Let's play." She smiled wickedly at him. "I'm aching for a good fight."

As the arms reattached he looked around the room for anything to help him gain an advantage. His eyes fell on the bag he had brought. YES!

Sprinting for the bag he was more than a little surprised that he made it. Quickly drawing the weapons coated with a lethal venom he slashed in a wide arch around him in case she was in range.

She was still waiting! She even had the nerve to look a little bored.

Angrily he charged at her only to be sidestepped and hit in his ribs with the ferocity of a speeding train.

Clutching his side he tried to fight through the pain, but he could barely stand.

"Give.. me" he fell to his hands and knees, "a dignifff-ied dea-."

Eris hunched down next to the rapidly dissolving vampire and extracted her crimson-tipped knife. She cleaned the knife carefully and sheathed it in one of her hidden pockets.

She examined the room.

There was barely a wall left intact after the fight between John and James. Two powerful vampire brawling it out in the most primitive way imaginable. She licked her lips, wishing she could have been there to see them at it.

Although she would never admit it to anyone, there was something about John that was drawing her to him…

Her train of thought was interrupted as she noticed circular scorch marks in the center of the room. She ran her hand over the charred concrete floor. There had been a massive discharge of energy. 'Bella the Catalyst' she thought with a smile.

She picked up her phone and hit the speed dial as she got into her black Porsche.

"Amaunet, it is me."

* * *

It was with a feeling of slight discomfort that Bella slowly woke. While her body was sore from the events the night before it was her psyche that hurt most. This was the second time she had been captured by a vampire. What she realized was that she did not feel scared in the same way she had been before. She was frustrated more than anything by her own limits. How could she ever hope to fight a vampire?

In response to her growing frustrations she burrowed her face in her pillow and groaned.

A lithe hand touched her shoulder gently. "Bella, is something wrong?"

Bella turned her head to look into Alice's eyes and gave her the best smile she could manage. Alice was sitting on her knees beside the bed.

Moving further in on the bed Bella lifted the cover to make room for Alice. The vampire smiled and crawled into the bed and put her arm around Bella.

Bella was content with just relaxing in the bed with Alice. But under Alice's searching eyes she asked, "Did I make the wrong decision? Should I have accepted the offer of becoming a vampire?"

Lifting Bella's chin Alice gave her a gentle kiss, "It is your choice. I…" she corrected herself as she looked over Bella's shoulder, "We are here for you regardless."

Bella was fighting the urge to cover her head with the pillow. She turned to see John and Rosalie sitting on chairs they had brought into the bedroom. Both vampires looked slightly embarrassed. Blushing she smiled at them "Good morning."

"Morning Sis. How are you feeling?" John asked looking a little concerned.

Bella shook her head. "A few light bruises, but you don't need to worry." She scratched her head trying to remember what had happened last night.

Before she could ask any of the vampires she realized that they had all turned their attention to something outside. All three seemed incredibly tense, and unsure what to do.

Alice turned to Bella, "Someone is nearby."

"A vampire and someone else." Rosalie added.

"Victoria?" John asked.

Bella shook her head, "No. Whoever is out there is not going to harm us."

All three vampires looked at her dumbfounded.

"Alice would have known sooner if we were in danger."

Alice gave her a warm smile and nodded, "I think you are right."

John got up and walked out the door followed by Rosalie. Alice helped Bella get dressed in a hurry and followed the others outside.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this Tanya, I know it is a lot to ask." Eris hung up the phone and sighed. She suspected that Victoria had been in the area when James was killed, maybe even before that. She had likely contacted Apollo already. At best he would only know that one of his scouts was killed, but that would still be enough reason for him to send a pack of soldiers to Forks.

As she refocused her attention on the road she stepped on the brake as a woman ran across the road. Swerving off to the side of the road she barely missed the woman. She exhaled in relief but had lost the control of the car as the ditch offered little traction. Bracing for impact the car came to an abrupt stop as it struck a tree.

Massaging her temples she cursed under her breath. The entire car was covered in white dust from the airbag and most of the front of her favorite car was wrapped around the tree. As she got out of her car she rubbed her neck – she suspected it would be what people expected her to do.

"Lady are you ok? What where you thi-" She stopped speaking as she noticed the distraught look on the young woman's face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." The woman came running to her and looked her over with worry, "Are you hurt?"

Eris shook her head, "I'm fine." Looking at the woman she was about the scold her again when the woman covered her face and began to cry. Inwardly she sighed, she did not need a phycology degree to see that something else was bothering this woman. Of all the people she could run into Eris was the worst person to help her deal with it.

"Is something else bothering you?"

The woman had stopped crying, and whipped her bloodshot eyes. "I'm fine." She repeated the vampire's words.

Shrugging Eris turned to leave, she would be better of finding someone else. She started to walk in the direction of the city as she picked up her phone to call a taxi.

As she hung up the phone she sensed that someone was following her. She turned to see the woman from before. She stopped to let the woman catch up.

"I just called a taxi. Do you need a ride to the town?" Eris offered.

Hesitating the woman nodded. She straightened her back and offered her hand resolutely, "I'm Leah."

Eris took the offered hand and gave her a smile "Eris."

While they walk towards the city Leah glanced at Eris from time to time.

Taking a deep breath she exhaled and slumped her shoulders, "I killed my father."

Eris looked at the young woman. "In an accident I take it?"

Leah shook her head, "It is complicated."

When Eris stayed quiet. "He died of a stroke." Leah tried to explain without giving away their secret, "Something happened to me that caused it."

Eris stopped and looked at Leah, "Then you didn't kill him." she stated as a matter of fact. Curiosity getting the better of her she asked "What happened to you?"

"I uhm…" She tried to come up with an acceptable answer. Underwent some changes? Too risky. Assaulted? Too disingenuous. "It is complicated."

"You phased?" Eris asked casually.

Leah jumped away from the woman in alarm. "How do you know about that?" If Eris made a wrong move she would not hesitate to shift and assault the woman.

Eris lifted her hands to calm to woman down, "I know because you smell of wet dog. I'm not your enemy."

"I smell like a dog?" The answer stumped her. She tried to smell herself, "What are you talking about?" Still on guard she added, "Who.. or what are you?"

Before Eris could answer her the taxi arrived. Figuring this was an easy exit she just got into the car behind the driver and told him to find the nearest auto repair garage. However, before he could drive off Leah got into the car without a word.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" Eris asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'll just get off where you are headed." The woman stated resolutely.

Leah looked at the stranger sitting next to her. She had a strong feeling she knew the answer to her own question. If she really was a vampire as Leah suspected, she should never have gotten into the car with Eris. For some reason the woman intrigued her to an extent that made her ignore her base instincts. Like a moth dancing around a flame.

The remainder of the ride to the garage was spend in silence.

As Eris returned after speaking with the mechanic Leah looked at her expectantly.

Sighing she started to walk in the direction of Rosalie's home.

When they were out of range of any prying ears she looked at Leah, "I think you know what I Am." Leah nodded. "Why do you still follow me then? Go home."

Leah frowned at the thought, "I can't." She stated.

"Why not?"

"I don't belong there anymore." Leah bit her lower lip.

Eris cursed her softening heart. Leah acted just like a lost puppy. "I am headed to a group of young vampires. They will be more aggressive towards you." And with a smirk she added "And they won't smell as good as I do."

Not hearing any dismissal in the vampire's voice Leah took it as a challenge. "I'm not afraid of vampires." She boldly stated, and just to further her point she added, "And you don't smell that good."

Eris chuckled good naturedly, "You are walking a fine line between being really brave and foolish. Don't tip the scales."

"You don't smell that bad." Leah offered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A male voice demanded.

Eris turned to Leah and mouthed 'Told you so'.

"Eris I'm talking to you." John demanded.

Leah raised her eyebrow at Eris, "I think you are more unpopular here than I am."

Eris sighed, then turned to John with a big smile, "Hi John my love, it is good to see you again!"

Leah shifted nervously on her feet when she saw the reaction of the blonde woman behind John. He had to physically restrain her from attacking Eris. "That fine line you were talking about earlier…" Leah trailed off.

Eris sighed in resignation, "I'm not here to start a fight. I came to talk."

John had managed to calm Rosalie in the meantime. Until now he had been so busy glaring at Eris to see the other person there. Catching the scent of the woman he looked at her nonplussed, "Why do you smell like wet dog?"

Leah felt a little insulted by once again being reminded that she smelled. "That is a little rude to say to a woman." She muttered under her breath before realizing he could hear her. "It is because I am a shape shifter." She prepared herself for what would come next. To her surprise neither of the vampires seemed to mind.

"That's the first time I've heard of a female shifter." Rosalie commented then added, "Our coven has a truce with the Blacks. As long as you behave we can be friendly." The blonde smiled. "I'm Rosalie, this.. " she put an arm around John possessively and leaned into him, "is John."

Leah smiled at both of them and looked longingly at the bond they seemed to have "My name is Leah. I am here to visit the Blacks." At least she had intended to until she was nearly run over.

"How have you ended up with this harpy then?" It seemed to be more a statement than a question.

John put his hand around Rosalie's lower back, which seemed to make her relax. "Let us get back to the house."

As they walked to the house Alice and Bella came out to meet with them. John quickly explained what had happened and introduced them to Leah.

After once again being reminded of her smell they decided to sit at the table on the patio.

Bella's had been shocked at seeing the woman that had captured her the first time they met. However, as much as she disliked the woman she decided to trust that Alice would know in advance if she tried anything.

"Why did you come here?" Alice asked curiously.

Eris briefly looked at Leah and wondered if her decision to bring her along had been such a good idea. Deciding that it probably would make no difference she started.

"I followed John yesterday to the old building." She admitted without adding that she had been keeping an eye on them since Amaunet had left. "You left the place in a bit of a mess so I tidied up a bit." Again she glanced at Leah. "As you are probably aware Victoria has a sort of self-preservation sense. Pseudo precognition similar to Alice's." When the group did not catch on she continued, "In other words, she can stay just out of detection range. It is very likely that she has been in the vicinity, so as a bare minimum she will know that James is dead."

"Wait I didn't kill him." John looked confused.

Rosalie touched his arm, "That is what she meant by tidying up."

Horrified he looked at Eris "Why did you kill him?"

Rosalie starting to understand Eris' motivation explained, "He would have been able to tell them about you and Alice." She looked reluctantly at Eris, "This seems more like something Amaunet would do. Why are you helping us?"

"Amaunet and I share a common goal."

"Do you agree on the means to reach this goal?" Bella asked.

"Amaunet didn't know that I was going to… be quite as hands on the last time." Eris said with a grin. Before anyone could clarify the true meaning behind her words to their extra guest she dropped the bombshell. "Apollo will send a pack of shifters here soon." She looked at Leah, "They are soldiers and not good company, so you should try to stay clear of them."

"And what about us?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"They will make life tough for any vampire in the city." Looking at John and Bella she continued "Bella and John needs to come with me. Your lives are in danger."

Rosalie and Alice looked at Eris in chock, "And what about us?"

"You are welcome to join us. Amuanet and Tanya has found a place for you and your coven to stay at as well."

"Tanya." Rosalie sighed. As much as she wanted to come up with a better solution she had to admit it was their best option. There was no way she was going to stay behind, "When are we moving to Canada?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I thought the Denali coven lived in Canada, but it is actually Alaska in canon. Now that I have written it I'm sticking with Canada.

Enjoy the read! :-)

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You can't move to Canada?" It was meant as a statement, but came out a question.

His kids had both come home to enjoy what Charlie thought would be a nice evening. However, during the evening he noticed a long list of things he could not explain. John seemed a little paler than usual, and decided to sit on a chair rather than sit with him and Bella on the couch. Bella seemed to have several bruises that she tried to cover up, and had trouble making eye contact.

On top of all this the twins suddenly informed him that they had applied for a scholarship at University of Victoria in Vancouver. They had even made travel plans! He wanted to protest, but what would he say?

"Are you sure this is what you want? When will I see you? What about all of your friends here?" He looked between the twins. From their hesitance he got the feeling that they felt compelled to go.

"We will come visit as often as we can." Bella said and gave him a reassuring smile that was not reflected in her eyes.

John seemed deep in thought before mentioning, "The Cullens are also moving to Canada."

And the penny dropped. "So that is why you want to go?"

The twins did not manage to answer before the door rang.

Charlie headed for the door with John and Bella in tow.

As he opened the door his mouth almost dropped to the ground. A gorgeous brunette was standing at the door. Early thirties, perfect lean figure, and a nice pair of b… eyes. One brown one blue he noted.

"Hello I am Erica." The brunette said with a hint of a Canadian accent. She gave Charlie a huge smile and extended her hand.

Charlie smiled and tried to pull himself out of his reverie. "Hey, Charlie." Two words, that is all you could manage, he scolded himself.

"It is so nice to finally meet you." She continued, while looking behind him towards his kids, "Bella and John are talking about you. All the time. They are so proud of their Dad."

He glared at the twins. That sure did not sound like them. He was surprised to see the look of confusion on their faces as he did. He had suspected that they had planned this visit. Maybe not?

"I'm glad to hear it." He said flatly.

"Now I know where John get his handsome face from." She continued.

Charlie could feel his cheeks burning, "T-Thanks. Please come in."

As John and Bella led the woman into the living room with Charlie following behind he tried not to look at those long legs or that perfect a… attaché case.

"So as John and Bella has probably already told you they have both received scholarships to our University in Victoria." Erica stated, "I have been looking for a group of students to include in a research project of ours and I think they have what it takes." She gave him another brilliant smile.

"They just mentioned that actually." Charlie muttered.

"That is great. Do you have any questions?" She asked as she leaned in and put a hand on his knee.

Any coherent thought or sensible objection that had been on Charlie's mind was lost to the cool delicate touch of the woman.

"Uh, hm. How long will you be gone?"

"That is a good question. I can't say for sure but I suspect no more than a year. Bella and John will be back before you know it." She smiled at him encouragingly.

Bella and John just sat and watched the conversation speechless. Somehow Eris had managed to convince their dad in mere minutes. And… was she flirting with him?

John turned to Bella and whispered "Let's go pack."

* * *

Bella was on the run. She was trying to think of a place she could hide. She needed to hurry. She opened a dresser and stayed really quiet. She tried to silence her beating heart.

She could hear footsteps in the hallway. Quietly they approach her hideout. Her time was almost up.

"Now, where can that girl have gone off to?" It was the sound of the carefree little pixie, Bella's pixie.

Bella stood on tip toes to see what Alice was doing.

"Now if I was a human, where would I hide my cute little butt?" She started to look under the bed, Bella's bed. When she did not find here there she started to look under the bedsheet.

"Well I guess she is not here." She started to walk towards the dresser, but instead of opening the doors she opened the drawers. "Ooh look what we have here." She brought out Bella's favorite t-shirt. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled, "Yep, that's Bella's." She put it on and proceeded to open another drawer.

It did not take Bella long to realize which drawer that would be. 'Oh NO you wouldn't…' Bella thought. She could feel her entire face flush as she could see Alice start spinning a pair of briefs around a finger. Smug smile on her face and all. She started to very slowly bring it towards her face.

"NO!" Bella shouted and opened the closet. She sprang to grab her undergarment, but Alice evade her just in time and hid the piece behind her back.

"You are such a little perv." Bella said as she charged at the pixie again. She was a little surprised when she actually managed to catch the girl. Both of them ended up tumbling to the ground, with Bella on top.

Alice was laughing her ass of.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Bella tried to think of a way to get back at the vampire. She figured she could try out what she had learned during training the last couple of months. She started to drain some of Alice's energy.

Alice furrowed her brows in confusion but chuckled when she asked, "Bella what are you doing?"

Bella just smiled, "Oh nothing you need to worry about."

Carefully applying her shield she effectively pinned Alice to the ground.

Alice tried to move but the force field kept her down.

Bella smirked satisfied. "Now what am I going to do to you?"

"I could really use a massage…" Alice suggested hopefully.

Bella scooted back up and gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek, "Maybe later, sweetie." She sat up and noticed that Alice's eyes had started to darken. That gave her an idea. She leaned in close to Alice's ear and whispered in her most sensual voice. "Two can play this game." She said as she gently bit Alice's earlobe.

As Bella was looking back into Alice's eyes she was happy to see that it had the intended effect. Alice's eyes had turned a shade darker. She was about to speak, but Bella cut her off with a kiss. When Alice tried to deepen the kiss she pulled back and wagged her finger.

Alice's eyes widened, "You wouldn't..."

Bella kissed her again, "I would." She ran a hand through Alice's hairline, behind her ear, "But I might make it up to you later if you play nice."

Bella started to kiss Alice's neck as she slowly worked her way to the neckline. She smiled against Alice's skin as she could feel her tensing up a little bit. "Is it working?" She asked tauntingly.

"Come on Bella this is not fair. It is cold and wet outside."

Bella stopped what she was doing, "Well so are you." The fact that the comment had passed Bella's own lips had surprised her. She blushed as she hid her face in Alice's shoulder, "You are corrupting me."

Alice chuckled at that, but she could feel that she was losing the last bits of control she had. "Bella, time to go. You won."

Bella relented and jumped back to give the pixie some room. Alice's two black orbs stared at her hungrily. Bella wondered if she had taken it too far, but fortunately Alice was out the window in the next instance.

* * *

John was headed out to spar with Rosalie. He disliked staying out in the rain, but Rosalie had managed to persuade him… again. Something about safety of not being discovered by humans or something like that. With the right incentives she could almost always get it her way. He smiled at the thought.

The smile did not stay long, as he was abruptly brought out of his reverie by a smack to the back of his head.

"I swear. You are zoning out more than Alice." She sighed, "And that is saying something."

John rubbed his head and stuck out his tongue as he looked at Rosalie walking next to him.

For the briefest moment he could see a cringle at her eyes. It was the little things. But honestly he was really happy with the changes he started to see in her. She seemed to open up more and more and even joked around at times when they were just the two of them. She had even started to accept it when Eris was teaching them new skills and provided new knowledge.

One of his feet got caught in something and he tumbled to the ground. Completely covered in mud he shook his head and looked up accusingly. "You tripped me!"

"Did not. You fell over your own feet." The blonde said, but a small twitch in her lips told him otherwise.

He quickly grabbed a handful of mud and flung it at her. As expected she ducked it but dove right into the second one he had sent at her. "Now we are square." John quickly clarified before he started to stand up.

Before he could get to his feet Rosalie tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "We are definitely not 'square'." She said exposing her fangs. "Look at my jacket. It was brand new and now it's ruined."

John quickly spun her around and pinned her. "Perhaps we should just cover it. Then it will be a stylish brown jacket instead." John grabbed more mud to make good on his joke. But Rosalie used the moment when he looked away to scoot out from underneath him. She grabbed him by the ankle and spun him around before sending him flying through the forest.

John twisted midair and landed solidly on the ground. Before he could regain his bearings he was pummeled to the ground once more. This time it was Alice that had pinned him. To his surprise she was wearing one of Bella's t-shirts and a small skirt. "Did you check yourself over before you headed out?" He asked as he noticed the crimson orbs.

"Quiet!" She hissed, "I am trying to catch something, but you are making that really hard."

Before he could say anything she was gone again.

Rosalie came walking towards him with a confused look at her face, "What was Alice doing here, and why did she decide to wear Bella's t-shirt on a hunt?"

John shrugged, "Maybe that's their thing?" He suggested helpfully.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Why did I ask." She gave him a devious smirk, "It did give me a good idea for my next hunt though…"

"If you wear one of my shirts on a hunt I am going to wear one of yours." John threatened.

Rosalie laughed at the hollow threat, "They wouldn't fit you, and if you managed to wear it Emmett would not let you live it down."

John got up and tried to brush off some of the layers of mud that was covering him from top to toe. Cleaning his hands he put on forward, "Truce?"

Rosalie smiled and shook it, "For now."

* * *

As they walked back into the house they shared with Bella and Alice they heard Bella cooking.

John went out into the kitchen and looked at what she was making. "That is an awful lot of garlic. Are you planning on fighting a vampire?"

Bella looked over her shoulder at her mud-covered brother, "That is an onion, John…"

John shrugged, "We just saw Alice in your shirt hunting for food… again. I figured you had done something to her. We were out hunting together just three hours ago."

Bella bit her lower lip, maybe she did need to prepare for Alice's return. But both of them knew that the old trope did nothing against vampires, "Yes garlic, the universal vampire repellant." She commented dryly.

"Well they do always bring tears to my eyes."

Bella sighed audibly, "That's… Are you kidding me?" Before John could say another inane thing she lifted a finger in warning. "Go take a shower and let me finish this meal."

John turned and walked back into the living room, whispering to Roaslie "Wanna go have a shower?"

Rosalie smirked, but she did not get to answer as Alice chose that moment to return. "Until you know how to take a shower together without breaking it you can forget about sharing it again."

Knowing there was no winning that argument Rosalie decided to retreat to her magazine. John just scratched his neck. "Did you have a good hunt?"

Alice sighed, "I was lucky to find a moose that hadn't fled from the noise of your brawl."

John was nodding in understanding, but inside he was struggling to suppress his curiosity. In the end he gave in and asked "What is the story with the t-shirt?"

Alice looked down at her shirt, then zoned out.

When Alice refocused she had an evil grin on her face. "So you decided to tell Emmett about the shirt, huh?"

John took two steps back, "Wait Alice. Wait! Come on, you wouldn't punish me for something I haven't done yet would you?" He inwardly cringed at his mistake.

"Yet." Alice repeated.

John hurried into the kitchen and hid behind Bella, "Please help me Bella, Alice has gone crazy."

Bella glanced at Alice, "What did he do this time?"

"He was going to tell Emmett about the t-shirt…" Alice stated as she walked towards them.

"You are on your own there, Brother." Bella stated.

John ran for the front door. He almost made it.

Alice caught him and started hauling him with her out of the door.

"Remember to be back for our training session with Eris!" Rosalie yelled after them.

* * *

They were all gathered in an old storage building the entire Cullen's family, Eris, Bella and Leah. Eris had been teaching them in various styles of hand to hand combat over the last few months. Even Esme and Carlisle participated from time to time. And to everyone's surprise Eris was an entirely different person when she was training them. Focused, disciplined, responsible… the polar opposite of her usual self.

John sighed inwardly, he was still sour from his sparring with Rosalie. Then Alice had been relentless until her visions no longer showed him telling Emmett. He was pretty certain she kept going even after the vision had changed. Hopefully he could keep his head down in 'Class' and avoid any more physical work.

"John get up here." Eris commanded, "I need you to spar against. I want to show you how to quickly neutralize your opponent." When John was about to object she raised her hand, "I'll go first and then everyone else will take turn using John for practice so I can watch and adjust your style."

John's jaw dropped, "Common that is not fair." He turned to Alice, "You told her didn't you?" This was some sort of conspiracy against him he was sure.

Alice just gave him a cute smile and when he looked back at Eris he realized his mistake.

"What did you do this time John?" Eris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Nothing." He looked anxiously to Alice, "Nothing at all." He sighed, "I'm just sour from all the training. Couldn't you pick someone else?"

Eris shrugged, "Sure if someone else volunteer…"

John glanced around, shrugs, smirks, and barely contained laughs. Even Emmett seemed to just enjoy the show, "Sorry buddie."

Slumping his shoulders John got up and walked up to Eris. "Fine lay it on me." He said as he prepared a fighting stance.

Eris prepared her own stance "Stay mobile, and look for openings. We have covered this so you know what to look for. But what do you do when no opening present itself?" She sprang into action pretending to attack high, but slid in low and tagged John on his hip. Before he could turn she tapped him three times on his back and gave him a whack in the back of his head.

John rubbed his head. Eris had turned her back to him. She was answering some questions from the others. Taking his chance he bend low and jumped at her.

Unfortunately she did a nimble back flip and wrapped her arms around his head and shoulder, exposing his neck. Within a second she had dropped her fangs into him. He could feel the slight burn of the venom before Eris sucked it back out.

"As I was saying, you can also fake an opening to lure your opponent in." She padded John on the shoulder and let him go.

The others chuckled lightheartedly.

John was frustrated. "This isn't fair. I am not as quick, flexible or strong as you are. I haven't hit you once yet." Through all of their sessions none of them had hit Eris yet. Carlisle and Esme had been very close a few times, but even they seemed to be slightly dejected from this fact.

"You will in time. That is why we train." Eris looked at Esme and Carlisle, "You are getting close now. I think you two will be the first to succeed."

"What about me?" Bella asked, "If I train long enough will I be able to at least defend myself?"

Eris looked at Bella for a while, seemingly debating what to say. "If you decide to become a vampire - yes. You know my thoughts in that regards. If you decide to stay human, then I don't know. Your shield is strong enough to protect you, but your human reflexes might not be enough to protect you against an ambush."

She looked back at John, "Ok let us get back to work. John you will only defend yourself in this first round, and everyone will try to find or create an opening. Then we switch around. Who wants to start?"

John groaned as all except Bella, Esme, and Carlisle raised their hands.

* * *

John struggled to stand after the training. He could barely lift his arms and needed to feed. Most of them had been pretty easy on him, but Alice and Rosalie had had their run at him again.

As Alice came out of the building she walked over to John and gave him a gentle hug. "Sorry for being so rough today John." She whispered in his ear.

John smiled and returned the hug.

When Rosalie came out she walked over and kissed him of the cheek, "Do you need help?" John nodded and leaned into her as she helped him walk.

Eris came out talking with Leah. Leah had decided to stay with them, much to everyone's surprise. She had even willingly shifted into her wolf form to aid in their training.

"…you must understand that the knowledge that has been passed down to you from your elders are subjective and incomplete. I have known of several female shape shifters in the past. You are a rarity, but there is nothing wrong with who or what you are."

"Eris can we talk?" John looked at Rosalie, "I will see you home in a little while."

Eris gave Leah the keys to her car and looked at John expectantly as the others left.

John waited till they were out of ears reach then turned to Eris. "What is Amaunet doing?"

Eris looked at him and licked her lips, "And here I thought you wanted something else from me."

John crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"She is recruiting and rebuilding our network." She stepped closer to John, "My turn." She looked him up and down. "When are we going to have sex again?"

John looked at her incredulously, "I have a girlfriend. I think you have met her? I'm not going to cheat on her." He frowned, "My turn. Why haven't I had a vision for over three months?"

Eris's playful demeanor changed instantly. Thinking for a long time she finally spoke, "You don't have much control over that ability… And frankly we have intentionally not taught you enough to use it properly."

"Why?"

"I think it was my turn to ask. But let me ask you this. Would you trust anyone else with your darkest secrets?"

"I..." John wanted to protest, but he could kind of see her point, "probably not."

"Well we do. At least to some extent. The visions you have seen..."

John looked at her in shock, "Amaunet has been sharing all that with me! Why is this coming from you and not her?"

Eris just looked at him.

"She thought I would lose trust in her." He realized.

"You can gain access to information that can jeopardize everything for us." Eris explained.

"Why are you telling me all of this then?"

"I enjoy a little chaos." She smiled, "And also. Amaunet won't kill you to protect the mission. I will." Her eyes darkened, but then returned to their natural state.

John stepped back, but then stopped. He searched her eyes. "You say that, but you just revealed so much information to me. You trust me?"

Amaunet slowly nodded.

"Why?" he asked curious. And then he realized something else "And why do I trust you?"

Amaunet shook her head, "I don't know... The bond created between us when I turned you is incredibly strong."

"Like in the movies?" John asked curiously.

"Sometimes it is just that. An increased trust, similar to what you develop with family. In time it can manifest in different ways though." She looked him in the eyes, "You can talk to the others about most of what we have talked about. In regards to your visions I want you to promise me not to tell the others yet. In return I will feed you with some of my own."

John was torn about keeping a secret like that from the others, but he kind of understood why she asked that of him. "You don't trust how the others will react if I told them." He stated. "I will keep the secret." He was actually looking forward to receiving visions again.

Eris smiled and offered her arm, "Let me help you get something to feed on and then get you back home."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. We are getting closer now to unleashing John and Bella on the world.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_This type of assignment usually only took a few months. A month to locate my target, two weeks to monitor and find weaknesses, a week to plan the assassination, and a few days to execute the plan._

_I never rushed a kill. I was a professional. I laid out my trap, caught my pray, and moved in for the kill. Latrodectus - the Black Widow._

_I had never been asked to assassinate such a high ranking target. Much less a high ranking allied. But the charges were indisputable. Grand theft, abduction, and high treason._

_I was on his trail. I had gathered vital information through interrogation of his former subordinates. The trail led me to a small village. The villagers helped me narrow down my search. He had recently visited a small cave system in the hills close to the village. I managed to find the caves and scouted the area for a few days. I hurried to the caves when I felt confident that he was unlikely to return. He had likely used it as a hideout so I wanted to explore the underground systems to look for anything that could help me._

_As I entered the cave systems the passage behind me came crashing down. I barely managed to avoid the collapsing ceiling as I tumbled forward into the cave. Looking back I examined the fallen rocks. I cursed as I realized it would take a long time to dig my way out again._

_Instead I decided to look around the cave for anything of interest._

_The main area was huge with three connecting rooms. One room had piles of rotting food lightly buried in the ground. Another had imprints in the ground that suggested it had likely been used for stockpiling gear, tools and other items. The final room had been closed off by a number of massive wooden logs. Or at least it had been closed off, but one of the logs had been removed. It left just enough room for a small person to pass through._

_I widened the hole and entered the makeshift prison. There was not much to see. A small bed made from a pile of hay had been covered by a boar hide. A few bones from a chicken or another smaller animal. And a bit of writing on a wall. It seemed to be in Greek though the writing suggested it was of Trojan origin. It was from a holy scripture, asking for guidance in troubling times. This had to be Briseis work, this was where he kept her. The smell of her had gone, so she had been moved a while back. A dead trail._

* * *

_Weeks went by before I manage to find a fresh trail of him again. This time I found him in a small village hundreds of miles north of the cave. Learning from my first encounter I stayed at a great distance and stayed absolutely quiet as a watched him._

_He had been in the village for supplies. Quite a lot of supplies I noticed as he was bringing the newly bought fruits and flour to a mule that was already heavily overburdened. This was a great sign. This meant that he intended to stay for a while and that Briseis was close by._

_As he was leaving the village he padded the mule and looked around. Seeing no one around grabbed the supplies and carefully placed them on his back. He left the mule behind as he started to run out of the city at a high speed._

_I needed to stay with him. He would not return to the village any time soon and I was starting to worry what Agamemnon would do if I was delayed any further._

_It took me a while to get out of the village. When I caught up with him again I cursed my luck as he managed to reach a shrouded forest. I lost visual sight of him and had to rely on tracking him by smell and sound alone._

_When I reached the forest the smell changed. It became more pungent and feral. This was bad. I stopped in my tracks and started to listen. Nothing. This was really bad. I scanned my surroundings. Where did he go? He could not just disappear could he? Everything around me went dead silent as if the entire forest knew something was about to happen._

_I suddenly heard heavy footfall right behind me. Without a moment's hesitation I rolled sideways and narrowly dodged the giant bear as it was flying past me. Using the momentum I sprinted after him and used my knives in quick succession to stab him in his exposed back. The bear cried out in pain._

_I narrowly dodged the bear as his paw cut through the air. The succession of wild blows made it easy for me to find exposed openings and cut him in his arms and sides._

_He retreated a few steps and glared at me in anger. To my horror I realized that the deep gashes I had made on him slowly disappeared again. I had underestimated his resilience against my venoms._

_The bear turned towards me again. Growling as it did it exposed two huge canines in its upper jaw. It started to circle around me, studying me. Before my eyes it started to morph into a giant tiger. The wounds I had inflicted were now completely gone._

_He charged at me paws extended as it jumped at me at an incredible speed. I barely had time to avoid the attack and I screamed out as he managed to swing his paw at me the second time._

_I jumped back and took a moment to check the right side of my ribs. Four deep cuts marred my flesh now. "You, bustard!" I screamed at him and jumped at him with renewed vigor. I quickly evaded his paws and kept cutting at everything I saw. In my frenzy I managed to cut off one of his arms before I retreated to regain some energy._

_The tiger looked between me and the dismembered arm. It seemed momentarily at a loss of what to do. Apparently having made up its mind it looked calmly at me. A cool invisible touch ran down my neck, through my spine, and all the way down to my legs._

_The tiger sprang at me again, and I crouched in preparation for a last minute dash to safety._

_I didn't manage to evade. My body had failed to react at all. Instead I was forcefully thrown onto my back, struck violently by the giant animal. I tried to get up, but I could not. I had lost any last bit of control over my body and all I was left with was a searing pain shooting through my entire body._

_"You left me no choice."_

_The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness._

* * *

John cried out in pain.

He touched his side where Amun had stuck him. The phantom pain still emanated from his ribs. He removed the sheet covering him and sighed in relief when he realized he was uninjured.

He jumped from the bed when a cool hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you ok, baby?" Rosalie asked looking at him with a worried expression.

John smiled and relaxed as he felt her envelope him from behind.

"I've never seen you react so violently to your visions before." She said. Her tone suggested she hoped for an answer to the unasked question.

"It never felt this real before." John offered, unconsciously rubbing his ribs.

Rosalie noticed. "What did you see?"

What did he see? He wondered himself. Why did Eris show him this? It raised more questions than it answered for him. Then he remembered what he had promised Eris. To keep their secret. That dirty secret that would put into doubt every vision he had ever had. Could he really keep the secret? Should he?

"I saw an assassination attempt on Amun." He answered. He decided he would keep the secret for now.

"Did you see the assassin?"

"Kind of..." John hesitated, but added, "I- Eris was the assassin."

Rosalie froze behind him. "I? Wait… Whose eyes did you look through?"

* * *

"John get down." Emmett pushed John to the ground forcibly as an arrow came whooshing by his ear. "Keep your head in the game man or we're going to lose!"

John could not shake the vision from his mind. He wanted to ask Eris about the pain he had felt, but she had sent them out training with bows and arrows before he could ask.

It was men versus women. Eris had stated it matter-of-factly leaving no room to argue.

Emmett had been enthusiastic in the beginning cracking jokes. All good naturedly. His bravado had faded quickly though once he realized that his team did not hold the advantage.

John bent down and grabbed his composite bow and a few arrows lying scattered on the ground. He knelt down next to Emmett. They had found a great vantage point on a small hill overlooking a valley with a clearing in front of them. They would have a great advantage if their opponents decided to press forward with an attack.

"How is it fair that Bella is allowed to help them from the sidelines?"

John looked down into the clearing where Bella was sitting. She was deep in thought. He figured she was likely aiding Alice either directly or indirectly.

"It makes sense that she helps. She needs to improve her skills as well."

Emmett chuckled and nodded, "I know. I guess I just look forward to the day she can manage her shields better so she could join us."

John nodded. "Me too."

"Stay sharp you two." Edward demanded. "We spotted Eris north of our position and the other two in the eastern part of the forest on the other side of the clearing. Carlisle and I will go after Rosalie and Eris. Jasper will join you and take down Alice and Esme."

John and Emmett looked at Carlisle. He just smiled back at them good naturedly, "Sounds good to me."

Jasper snuck up next to them, "So what is the plan guys?"

"We sent John here into the clearing as bait and flank them?" Emmett suggested, failing entirely to hide his mirth.

John growled, "You just want to see me become a pincushion."

"The plan could work. It would draw them out of hiding. I'll play porcupine though. I'd love to see what John can do." Jasper suggested.

"The wind conditions are Ideal for an ambush, but we are unlikely to surprise them with Alice's gift." John thought out loud. "Even with these strengthened bows we will need to get up close to hit them."

"Mother is going to be tough to fight as well. She is much older than we are." Emmett chipped in.

"We fight dirty then." Jasper smirked.

John and Emmett looked at him expectantly.

"You'll see."

* * *

Esme chuckled as she noticed Jasper in the clearing, "Oh sweetheart, you are making it too easy for us." She readied the bow and fired.

Jasper managed to closely dodge the arrow. The distance was still too great. The travel time of the arrows left too much time to react.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped as her vision faded.

They both burst out with laughter the next instant.

"Jasper… you… Jackass." Alice managed as she desperately tried fight the emotions being transmitted to her while also shooting her bow and evade the onslaught of John's and Emmett's arrows.

Bella looked confused back towards where the laughter was coming from. Then turned to Jasper that had walked into the clearing not far from her. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but his apologetic smile told her what she needed to know.

Suddenly Alice felt a mental carpet surround her. "Thank you Bella!" She shouted in glee. As she regained her composure she turned to look at Esme to see if she was alright.

Esme was still chuckling, but the effects had mostly faded. The arrow sticking out of her leg had ended her part in the game though. "Dear me, Jasper. There is going to be consequences using such a dirty trick, young man." She chuckled menacingly.

Bella smirked when Jasper spoke in a resigned voice, "I messed up didn't I?"

"You can still fall onto your own sword." She suggested helpfully.

Jasper seemed to contemplate the option studying one of his arrows, "Think she would accept that?" He asked hopefully.

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so either." He mumbled as he took off towards Alice's position.

With the strong amplification of her powers Alice managed to dance past the arrows sent her way from all three of the boys. Thank you Bella, she thought with a smile as she managed to land an arrow square in the chest of Emmett.

Emmett sulked, "Not fair, it is like hitting speeding bullet with a hula-hoop."

"What the hell kind of analogy is that?" John asked confused.

Alice laughed as she sprang from treetop to treetop. "One down. Two to g-"

John had given chase and forced her to focus entirely on evading him. Damn he is fast she thought. She barely managed to notice Jasper coming at her straight ahead. It was a trap!

She fired two arrows in quick succession after John and Jasper. To her great satisfaction she managed to hit Jasper in the lower arm. Unfortunately, he had hit her as well.

Sulking she skidded to a halt. The arrow stood as a flag of shame in her hip. "So close…" She muttered.

John chuckled as he patted her shoulder, "I'm happy to know you are on our side if we ever have to fight in a real battle."

Alice beamed at him, "It is all thanks to Bella. She is amazing."

"She is." John agreed.

"Well this is all lovely, but you're not done yet John." Edward deadpanned.

John looked up at Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle. All three had arrows sticking from their bodies.

"I take it Eris is still at large?" John asked, he had completely forgot about the other fight.

Carlisle looked at him sympathetically "It is up to you now."

"Any good ideas?" John asked hopefully.

"Perhaps there is something from that vision you could use to your advantage." Rosalie suggested.

Alice looked at Rosalie, "What team are you on exactly?"

"And why would it help against Eris?" Bella asked as she joined the group.

"I had a vision through Eris. But it didn't help me much. She is an assassin and a born tactician. She is stronger, faster, and more skilled than I am…" John tried to recall any detail that could help him here.

"I'll keep her occupied, you land the arrow."

Everyone turned around in chock and surprise, "Amun!"

Carlisle looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't sense you at all. How did you do that?"

Amun looked at the group with a glint in his eye but he shortly turned somber. "I wish I was here under different circumstances. But truthfully I am here in need of help."

He turned to John, "Let's go, we have prey to catch."

* * *

Eris had enjoying the sun and vacation until now. Amun was back.

It was nice to see him cut loose and just play along. She shook her head, she just wished he would do it more often. It was always straight to work for him. The burden of being the leader and protector of vampires had taken its toll.

She shook the thought from her mind and prepared for combat. It had been a while since she had sparred with Amun. She just hoped she could still keep up.

Truthfully she also wanted to see how much progress John had made. They could not keep Bella and him hidden forever. It was an Achilles' heel and a threat to everyone.

Break over.

She jumped just in time as Amun in the shape of a dire wolf came flying through the air. She quickly glanced around for John, it would be embarrassing to get caught off-guard. He was only a little mile away. He kept up surprisingly well.

As she landed she grabbed her bow.

"It's been a while Amun, dear. Think those old bones can still carry you in a fight?" She taunted him, knowing full well that he would not be able to respond without putting himself at a disadvantage.

All she got was a low growl.

Amun jumped at her again. By quickly swaying from side to side he made it difficult to tell when and where he would strike.

In the last second he sprang at her.

He was aiming low. In a split second she sprang high to avoid him and shot the bow at his back.

Unfortunately, the arrow penetrated the ground harmlessly.

"One shot and you are out." She reminded him as she landed. He was gone from sight though.

She sharpened her senses.

He took his time.

As she was about to look for John, Amun attacked her again.

This time there were no hiding the attack. He was aiming low again. She jumped just barely high enough to avoid him and shot another arrow much closer this time. "Yes!" She shouted in glee.

Her mood had changed before she landed though. An arrow had found its way to her back too.

Sighing she turned to look at John, who had the largest shit eating grin on his face.

"Gotch-Aouch!"

His smugness had dissipated she noticed with satisfaction.

"You shot me in the knee!" He shouted at her. "In the knee!"

Amun walked up next to John and put a hand on his shoulder. "She plays dirty and is a sour looser."

She winked at John.

"It is also why she is so effective in combat. You should take that as a valuable lesson. Don't expect that your adversary plays by the book." Amun said as he dislodged the arrow in his back.

"And an excellent shooter it seems." John muttered.

She smiled and made a shooting motion with her fingers. "I have had extensive training with all kinds of weapons." She looked longingly at the bow. "Shooting a bow again brings back fond memories though."

"It were simpler times." Amun nodded.

It was still incomprehensible to John how these two standing in front of him was so old. They had experienced everything in the history books, and possibly even things that had been lost with time. The visions helped him understand it in theory, but it was like watching a movie. Surreal.

Amun and Eris looked at him expectantly.

John realized he had zoned out. "Sorry I was just thinking about the things you have experienced through all those years. It is still hard for me to understand. Did I miss something?"

Amun looked a little annoyed, but Eris seemed more amused than anything.

"I asked you if you have had any visions lately." Amun restated.

John nodded, "Eris has shared some."

Amun studied him, then glanced at Eris. "You told him?"

"He should know." Eris stated matter-of-factly.

Amun looked at John again. There was a cold determination in his eyes. "Amaunet wanted to tell you herself, but I convinced her to keep it a secret until I was sure you would keep the secret."

John was surprised by his bluntness. He clenched his hands. So Amun still did not trust him?

Amun sighed. "Regardless. We need to meet with the other. There are trouble in Iraq so we need to go there as soon as possible."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm back. Major writers block, had some difficult decisions that needed to be made, a good deal of research to be done and some loose ends to tie up. I hope and expect that next chapter will come more easily, so it should not take too long before you will have another one to read. So enjoy this one and before you know it another one will be ready to read :-)

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bella was staring out of the window. She had always wanted to visit Europe. Paris, London, Rome… In just a couple of hours she would finally get to. She smiled to herself at the thought while she watched the ground below. Was that France or perhaps Switzerland? She was not sure.

She felt a cool hand gently touch her shoulder as Alice leaned in to look out as well. Alice pressed her lips against the nape of Bella's neck and gave her a brief kiss. Bella turned her head slightly to give better access to Alice. She was rewarded with a few extra pecks before Alice whispered, "Is it me or Rome that makes you this excited?"

"Rome of course." Bella answered. She tried in vain to keep a smile from showing.

"Jerk." Alice retorted with a pout.

Bella chuckled, "I've never been to Europe.", she then sobered up a bit, "I just wish we could stay here longer."

"At least we have a few days. That should be just enough time to find a few nice dresses and some new shoes for both of us." Alice stated. Her giddiness was barely contained.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't we go and see something while we're here?"

"We will" Alice nodded resolutely, "Leave it to me. I will show you all the best shops in Italy!"

* * *

Bella was starting to get a little anxious. She was pacing in the hotel room she and Alice was staying in. It was a very nice room at a prestigious hotel in the center of Rome. Much too nice for Bella's taste, she felt out of place.

Alice was sitting on the bed. Boxes and bags of all the "right" brands were spread around her. She was holding up one of the new tops they had bought earlier. She looked up at Bella concerned, "You shouldn't worry so much sweetie. Come and try on some of your new clothes. I would love to see you in them again." She opened up a bag and held up a summer dress with a low cut.

Bella stopped and looked at Alice and the dress in her hands, "I can't believe you convinced me to get that. It is way too revealing…"

Alice chuckled, "If you had your say, all you would wear was sweatshirts and jeans. That just won't do!" She smiled and crawled to the edge of the bed and beckoned for Bella to take it.

Bella glared at the dress and reluctantly took it, she turned to leave for the bathroom.

"Waiiitt. Put these on as well."

Bella stopped in her track and sighed, she did not need to turn and see it to know what it was. She could feel her cheeks heat up. Without a word she grabbed the panties and moved to safety in the bathroom.

As Bella dressed she finally asked the question that had been nagging her, "What if the Volturi demands that I am turned into a vampire?"

The room was quiet for a long time and Bella wondered if Alice had left.

"I won't let them." Alice said firmly. "It isn't a good time to do that now anyway, so don't worry."

Bella pulled the dress over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. It did look great on her, but it left her back almost entirely exposed and the cut in the front showed a little too much of her cleavage. She took one last glance and opened the bathroom door.

She felt uncomfortable, vulnerable, exposed…

Alice on the other hand seemed to enjoy the view immensely. She was lying on the bed now and looked at her from top to toe. She whistled and exclaimed, "You are breathtakingly beautiful Baby!"

Bella's blush deepened, "Uh-m, thanks." She fiddled with the dress trying to make it cover more of her bust. "Did I put in on right?"

Alice nodded, but got up nevertheless and sauntered over to Bella. It was the light and seductive stride only she could manage. Moving around Bella, she studied the dress and corrected it a bit here and there. She ran a finger up Bella's bared back. "Just the right size too." Alice embraced Bella from behind and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Such I nice red color." She teased.

"Do you think I should become a vampire like you?" Bella asked the question she had never been able to answer herself. She had lost count on how many times she had asked Alice this question.

Alice hesitated and became a little somber, "I wish I could help you choose, Bella…" She moved in front of Bella and locked eyes with her. She was about to say something but faltered. "I know it is a difficult decision."

Bella picked up on it, "What were you about to say?" she pushed.

Alice grimaced, "I- I fear…", she seemed to struggle finding the right words to use, "If you stay… I fear you might not get to choose."

* * *

The Volturi's castle was far north in a small city called Volterra. By Carlisle's approximation it would take nearly three hours driving there, so they had arranged a private flight to Firenze. However, it came as no surprise to Bella that Alice and Rosalie had insisted on driving there by car.

John was looking at Bella sympathetically, "See you at the castle." He gave her a small smile and got into Rosalie's red Ferrari.

Bella looked at Alice, who was still arguing with the guys in front of the car rental shop. The heated argument ended shortly after with the guys throwing their arms in the air. Alice came back with a shit-eating grin and the key spinning on her index finger.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"They wanted to give me an Italian car as well." She showed Bella the key with a golden shield on it, "I managed to get the last Porsche!" Alice was positively glowing with excitement.

"That's great." Bella said encouragingly while trying not to roll her eyes.

Alice ran to the car and inspected it quickly before getting in. She revved the engine and beckoned Bella to get in. "It's the new turbo. I want one!"

Bella just chuckled and nodded, "It IS a nice car."

Alice floored the accelerator and soon they were racing through the streets at an alarming pace. All Bella could manage was to try to keep her food down.

* * *

To say that the Volturi palace was impressive would be a massive understatement. Everything was carved in white marble in a style best described as roman. The grand arch hallways leading to the throne room seemed to go on forever. For every step you took, another huge sculpture, portrait, or landscape was displayed. They portrayed noblemen and women, others were of warriors fighting in battles, and some were landscapes and huge castles.

Although the origins of the paintings seemed to span over decades it occurred to Bella that some of the people portrayed looked similar. They might be dressed in togas in one picture and Gothic or Victorian in the next. Some might fight with swords while others used guns. But the faces never changed.

Bella was about to ask about the paintings when they entered a large dome-shaped room. Along every wall stood vampires in robes and battle armor. The complete lack of movement from them was unnerving Bella, but not nearly as much as the three vampires sitting in the center of the room. Bella had just seen each of these vampires portrayed numerous times on the paintings in the hallway.

All of them were wearing dark ceremonial dresses with capes tied around their necks. To Bella they looked to be in their 40s but the hoods made it difficult to tell. The man in the middle had jet black shoulder-length hair. Aro she believed his name was. He had a stoic expression on his face with eyes locked on Amun. The man on the left had slightly lighter hair that reached just past his shoulders. He appeared to be a little older than the other two. He kept his eyes on John, but occasionally looked towards Bella. The last of the three, had blonde hair that nearly looked white under the hood. His eyes were burning with anger, and unfortunately, he was looking right at Bella.

"What sort of mockery is this?!" The blonde shouted. "No human has ever sat a foot in this palace, and now you bring this human here?"

Alice and John moved in front of Bella protectively.

"Have you forgotten who you are speaking to Caius?" It was the older of the three speaking. "After all Amun-Ra and Eris has done for us, the least we can do is hear their explanation."

The man sitting in the central seat nodded solemnly "I agree Marcus. Would you care to explain Amun-Ra?"

Amun was quiet for a long while, much too long for Bella's comfort. Some of the guards standing in the corners of the rooms even started to whisper among themselves.

"I have taken her under my protection." Amun finally stated matter-of-factly.

The entire room went silent. The three seated vampires looked at him bewildered. Aro looked at Marcus, then back at Amun. "Leave us!" He shouted. All the guards bowed and left the room.

Bella wanted to leave as well but Alice put a hand on her shoulder.

Aro looked deep in thought, "Amaunet did not handle this well the last time you took in a stray." When Amun did not seem to comment, he pressed, "Why are you taking such a risk again?" He gestured towards Marcus, "You are hiding your relation to her."

"I am doing what I can to turn the tide of this war. It is hardly the time to question my motives." Amun was getting angry.

"Do you see the guards we surround ourselves with?" Caius asked with venom in his words, "Because of our damn allegiance with you we are being targeted by opportunistic vampires and werewolves alike. We are fortunate that we are useful to Apollo and his father, but what happens if this little secret is revealed to the humans? "

Aro lifted a hand in a silencing gesture to Caius. "I do apologies on Caius's behalf. He gets carried away sometimes." He nodded, "I have faith in your ability to keep our secrets. And while I see this human as a liability to you… It is hardly my place to question it further."

"I don't believe we have met before." Aro said, turning his attention to John

"Eris's turned him. He is her first since Rome I believe. He is also the brother of the human." Marcus revealed.

Aro seemed genuinely surprised at that, "There is something about the two of you that has caught both Amun and Eris's attention. That is quite extraordinary." He then looked back at Amun, "I hope you will keep us informed in a timely manner."

"We are clearly kept in the dark here. Why are you accepting this?" Caius asked disbelievingly. "I get that we should respect him for who he was and what he did for all of us. But that is nearly a thousand years ago."

Caius was about to continue but Aro cut him off, "This is hardly the time to discuss these matters."

Bella was expecting some kind of reaction, but Amun just pressed on as if nothing had happened, "We need your help securing Athena."

"Who is Athena?" Bella asked confused.

Eris turned to her and whispered, "She is Zeus's daughter, and Apollo's half-brother." She thought for a moment, "Long story short. Zeus has been trying to kill her to end a prophesy in which she will be his successor. She has been in hiding from him since she became a werewolf. Now he is on her trail again."

Aro and Amun were in a heated discussion when Bella started to listen again.

".. look I'm sorry. We can't spare anyone…" Aro started. "Why doesn't the Denali coven help you with this?"

"They are not at the best of terms with Athena. Not big fans of your coven either."

Aro sighed, "Someone needs to enforce our laws."

"Give me Jane and Alec, then we will be back within a month and I will owe you a favor."

"Our two best guards?" Aro scratched his neck.

"You aren't actually considering this?" Caius exclaimed.

Aro ignored Caius, "You bring one more thing to the table and I think we can come to an agreement." He pointed at Bella.

Bella was suddenly the center of all the attention. And she was still not entirely sure what was being requested. "I- uh." She started, without knowing what to say.

Amun cut in, "I won't force her to make that decision."

"Then you can only have Jane." Aro insisted.

"I need Alec. His gift of sensory deprivation will greatly improve our chances if we come across Zeus." Amun started pacing, "What about just Alec then? Or is there something else you want?"

Aro shook his head, "That is the deal."

Amun sighed, "We will have to make do with Jane then."

Bella was shocked and confused. She was happy that Amun has kept his word. She got to make her own choice, but at what cost?

Alice put a hand on her shoulder and whispered "Don't say anything. This is your choice."

Amun and the others started leaving the room.

Alice put an arm around Bellas lower back and let her out as well.

"WAIT!" Bella shouted as she returned to the throne room. "OK. I-I will do it."

"Bella…" Alice started.

Amun sighed, "This is your choice."

"I will do it." Bella repeated. In a lower voice, she added "If something goes wrong and someone is hurt or killed I will blame myself."

Alice looked Bella deep in the eyes, "Bella, it should be something you want, not something you feel like you have to."

Bella did her best to smile at Alice, though her rampart emotions made that hard. "I made up my mind."

John came over and studied her. After a short moment, he seemed satisfied. He smiled and gave her a big hug.

Amun spoke up, "I trust that Bella will have some time to prepare – within a month after our return?"

Aro nodded and left.


End file.
